


Relentless Hunger

by confused_bliss



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 80,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_bliss/pseuds/confused_bliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian Kinney is a control freak. What happens when an innocent young man evokes his most primitive and passionate desires?</p><p>
  <a href="http://s955.photobucket.com/user/kinnetic_bliss/media/RH%202.jpg_zpsgooqgoif.png.html"></a>
  <br/>
  <img/>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Friend in Need

**A/N** : Okay, the time has come to begin posting this new tale. I hope you enjoy it. This will be based **loosely** on '50 Shades of Grey', most especially at the beginning regarding how Brian and Justin meet/interact. I have chapters of this written, but will alternate the posts with my other WIP's. Thank you for reading! As always, comments are greatly appreciated, and motivate me to write much more quickly.

 **Disclaimer** : I do NOT own the characters of Queer as Folk. They are the property of their creators. No infringement intended.

 **Banner** : Thank you to Marny for another amazing banner!

 

* * *

 

 

 

Justin looked up from his sketchpad for the third time in the past fifteen minutes... all due to Daphne's mad rushes to the bathroom - her sudden illness giving her very few options. He shuddered as he heard the sounds of violent retching, unable to fathom how her small body continued to withstand such torture. Knowing there was nothing he could do to help, but still finding the need to offer, he called out, "Uhhhh, Daph? Can I get you anything?"

 

 

A moan was the only intelligible answer... and the only one he knew would be forthcoming until her body was once again under control, and she was out of the bathroom. He hated seeing her like this. They had been roommates for the past two years now. Neither of them consistently earning enough to comfortably live on their own. With Daphne, it was a constant struggle finding odd freelance writing jobs as she paid her way through school. She was fortunate enough to be on a good scholarship... but, that didn't pay for everything. He had graduated art school a few weeks ago, but still hadn't secured a permanent position in an agency. In a way, he found that to be a blessing.. although, not financially. His creativity had suffered as an intern during his final year. Being an independent artist was his ultimate goal. Pandering to the wishes of a client that didn't understand the meaning of art was less than inspiring to him.

 

 

Slowly, Daphne moved into the room, mindful to take the seat the farthest from her roommate. She wrapped a fluffy blanket around herself as shivers coursed through her. After a barrage of moans, she weakly announced, "I'm dying, Justin. I won't live to see my graduation."

 

 

Rolling his eyes, Justin reminded her, “You’ve got the flu, Daph. In a day or two you’ll be just fine.”

 

Daphne’s eyes widened as she looked at her best friend. “Fine? I’ll _never_ be fine again…”

 

“Typical writer - overly dramatic as usual…” Justin chided.

 

“Are you kidding me, Jus? I’ve got the interview of a lifetime set for tomorrow morning. Clearly, I won’t be able to go now. I think that makes me sicker than this wretched flu bug does!”

 

Justin gasped. He’d forgotten all about that. She had secured an exclusive interview for the school paper with the infamous, billionaire tycoon, Brian Kinney… owner of Kinney Enterprises. Not only did he rarely grant interviews, it was an assignment for the school paper. If Daphne did well with the interview, and follow-up article, she would most likely graduate with honors… leading up to a full time position with a respectable newspaper. Nowadays, getting anything other than freelance was difficult to do. This was the opportunity of a lifetime. “Damn, that sucks, Daph. I had forgotten all about your interview.”

 

“I wish I could forget…” Daphne moaned, her body hunching up as physical discomfort, as well as mental anguish overtook her once again. “I worked so hard to get that interview. Rescheduling isn’t an option. I can’t believe this shit had to happen to me now!”

 

“Are you really sure he won’t reschedule? I - I mean… under the circumstances?”

 

“Absolutely not!” Daphne adamantly replied. Rocking back and forth in her chair as the nausea cramps fully returned, she brokenly continued, “I - I couldn’t ask it of him. His secretary was nice enough… but, I could tell she was getting annoyed by my constant attempts. When she finally got him to agree, she just wanted to see the back of me. I can’t ask him to change it now. I’ll just have to cancel for tomorrow, and fail the assignment…”

 

Shaking his head, Justin told her, “No, you can’t! That assignment can assure you a promising start in your journalism career. There has to be another way---”

 

Snorting, Daphne answered, “I don’t have a twin… so, I’d say there isn’t. What sucks is that I had all of my questions prepared. I just needed to ask them, and record his responses.” With her face suddenly paling anew, she ran from her seat and back into the bathroom, the virus that plagued her unrelenting in its disruptive force.

 

Justin sighed in sympathy for her plight. He’d had the flu on numerous occasions. It was never pleasant, but some cases were completely incapacitating. Daphne definitely had one of those versions. As Daphne finished her most recent bout of retching, Justin replayed their conversation in his mind, unable to resist toying with a certain idea; although, uncertain of how well it would work.

 

After washing her hands, and brushing her teeth once again, Daphne returned to the small living room, collapsing onto her chair without any pretense of grace. “God, Jus… I just want to die already.”

 

“The worst should be past you soon, Daph. And… I might have a solution for your problem. At least, one that will salvage what you’ve worked so hard to accomplish…”

 

 

Eyeing her friend warily, Daphne asked him, “Which problem might that be?”

 

“The one of your interview tomorrow…”

 

“I can’t see how you can do anything about that.” Daphne looked at Justin as if completely befuddled, seemingly having no clue as to where this discussion was heading.

 

Justin smirked. “Well… I know I’m not a journalist - not even close; however, I think I can manage to recite your questions and take the appropriate notes and operate a recording device---”

 

“Hold on a minute--- are you offering to impersonate me in a meeting? That would never work, Justin. They would know you aren’t me right away. And, from what I’ve heard about Brian Kinney, well, he will chew you up like the most tenderized of meat if you even attempt to deceive him…”

 

“I didn’t say I would pretend to be you.” Justin gestured down to himself, silently stating himself to be male in all possible ways. “It’s obvious I am not a girl. But… I don’t think there’s a rule saying that a budding journalist can’t have a helper. I’m sure such substitutions happen all the time.”

 

“Perhaps so. Although, I doubt they do when granted an audience with the reclusive Brian Kinney.” Daphne yawned, relieved to find her stomach slightly settled - at least for the moment, knowing that could only be temporary. At the moment, though, sleep the only thing she wanted. Hesitant for many reasons, yet so very grateful, Daphne told him, “I appreciate what you’re wanting to do. I couldn’t have a better friend. I’m just not sure it will work.”

 

Justin shrugged. “It’s up to you - either way. I think it could work. Like you said, you have all the questions written out. All I have to do is read them, and return back here with his recorded answers. If he doesn’t want to speak to me, well, there’s nothing I can do about that… but, not trying seems ridiculous to me.”

 

“Okay…” Daphne conceded, her face drawn tight as she focused on Justin’s words, barely able to hold off the fatigue that had her body demanding immediate rest. “Everything is on my desk. The appointment is at eleven o’clock tomorrow morning. Please, don’t be late.”

 

“I won’t let you down, Daph. I promise you that.” Justin smiled reassuringly at his best friend as he watched her stumbling to her bedroom, hoping that his gesture would give her some peace of mind. There was no guarantee that the infamous Brian Kinney would accept the change in interviewers… but, he had to try. For him, it was a mere act of friendship.

 

He had no way of knowing how much his life was about to change.

 

* * *

 

 

Justin waited as the shiny elevator doors opened, his footsteps slowly moving toward the reception desk that he knew to be the station for the secretary that zealously guarded the office of the owner of Kinney Enterprises. Daphne had told him all about her. If his friend’s account had been accurate, he was about to come face-to-face with a barracuda. When he stopped at the desk that had a glass wall separating the lobby from her, Justin realized Daphne’s assessment had been accurate. The woman was young, perhaps in her mid-thirties, her lips curved into the obligatory smile, yet far from reaching her eyes. In an instant he accepted this wasn’t going to be easy.

 

“May I help you?” she asked, her eyes flickering over the young man in disinterest… his plain clothing stating him _not_ to be either an acquaintance or business associate of her employer.

 

“Yes…” Justin began, his eyes looking down at the embellished nameplate that identified her. “I am Justin Taylor; I am here to see Mr. Kinney.”

 

Her lips twisted into a semblance of a sneer. “Of course you are; however, Mr. Kinney doesn’t see anyone without an appointment. I am quite certain you don’t have one.”

 

“Me, personally? No, I don’t, Ms. Swinton. I am filling in for Daphne Chanders, who I believe is expected by Mr. Kinney.” Smiling at her slight look of surprise, he added, “That being the case… I’d hate to have Daphne perceived as arriving late, so… if you could point me in the right direction.”

 

“A phone call regarding a substitution would have been preferred.” Moving through the door and out to where Justin stood, she caustically retorted, “Mr. Kinney doesn’t like surprises.”

 

“I do apologize for my lapse. Ms. Chanders very much wanted to be here; however, an incapacitating illness made that impossible. Any inconvenience certainly wasn’t intentional---”

 

Her demeanor completely uncaring, the only variable important to her being the smooth running of her employer’s office, she curtly replied, “You can save your apologies for Mr. Kinney.” She glanced down at her watch, that was wrapped around her slender wrist, before directing him, “Go directly in, Mr. Taylor. My employer detests waiting…”

 

“Thank you,” Justin muttered, thinking that Brian Kinney, one of the richest men in the country, if not the entire world, could do better in the selection of his office staff. His hand poised to knock on the polished oak door, his back tensing when she called out for him to enter without knocking, his head began to shake at the oddity of this entire exchange. He couldn’t help wondering how it would all progress from here.

 

TBC

 

_**A/N: That is our short little beginning. The meeting will be in the next chapter. Those that are awaiting the next chapter of 'Bound By Fate', that will be my next post. Thanks for reading!! :)** _


	2. Into the Lion's Den

**A/N** : As promised... the next installment posted after my other WIP's were updated. Thank you for the great response to the first chapter. That motivates me more than I can say. :)

* * *

 

 

Brian Kinney was the definition of concentration no matter what the task. Whether it be business or pleasure didn't matter. He was a man that exercised complete control over his environment... that pertained to both objects and people alike. He didn't like surprises, nor did he tolerate disobedience, or disrespect. Those variables held no place in his well ordered world. He would never accept them in his life.

 

He heard his office door opening with a soft click, his eyes never wavering from the file in front of him. His secretary had reminded him of his eleven o'clock appointment mere moments ago. It was his policy that visitors never knocked before entering. He didn't like the annoyance of that tapping sound, nor did he find it suitable to shout for entrance across the large room that had a large distance between the door and his desk. Walking to open the door and usher his visitors in was just as unthinkable to him. His time was extremely valuable. He didn't waste it on anything... or anyone, unless it pleased him to do so.

 

His concentration was broken when he heard a gasp of surprise, along with the scuffling sound of feet tripping on the carpet. He pursed his lips together before closing the file, immediately deciding this interview was getting off to a bad start already. He determined when a meeting started... not the visitor that was given the gift of entry. As his head lifted to see the body ungracefully approaching his desk, his eyebrows shot up in surprise... the attractive body that approached him being the opposite of the female he had been expecting.

 

Eyes slowly traveling over the blond man, he forced himself to fasten them intently on the other man's eyes. It was his custom when he conducted a business meeting. He excelled at reading people. The eyes were where he found himself learning the most. Instantly, he wished he wasn't such a stickler for his own personal protocol... but, not even this enticing speciman of a man would divert him from his standard behavior. In this case, however, he could have just as easily feasted his eyes on other parts of the man's anatomy... but, not right now. His brow arching, Brian needlessly observed, "You are not quite the appointment I was expecting---"

 

"Uhhhh, I'm sorry I didn't call ahead first, Mr. Kinney. I'm Justin Taylor, and I am here to take the place of my roommate, Daphne Chanders. She was suddenly taken ill last night, and I didn't want her to miss this opportunity." Justin bit at his lower lip, noticing the beautiful, but stern man watching him closely, almost flinching at the ice in the other man's eyes. "I hope that's alright with you.... S-Sir."

 

 _Justin Taylor. A name he just might have to remember_. Brian's eyes narrowed on the young man, his gaze touching on the lip his teeth had just savaged. An instant thought coming to his mind - he would love to bite into that lip in primal passion. His lips compressing once again, he forced himself to remember the man of control he was, and not move around his desk to do precisely that. "Are you a classmate of Miss Chanders? Or... something more?"

 

"Neither, Sir." Justin flushed at the intense gaze the billionaire tycoon continued to level on him. He felt he was being assessed on some level... but what kind he didn't know. He just knew he felt off balance and awkward in a way he didn't understand. "We've been best friends since childhood. I just wanted to help her out. This interview meant everything to her."

 

"I see..." Brian murmured, the inflection in his tone bland at this point, not letting the young man know if his visit would be a success or not. "I hope that her illness isn't of a serious nature..."

 

"No... not at all. It's just the flu. I'm sure she'll be fine in a few days." Justin shifted nervously on his feet, wishing the watchful man would either ask him to sit down, or throw him out on his ass. Even though he wanted to help Daphne, at this moment, he didn't care which was the outcome. He patted the small briefcase he held in his hand, stammering when he explained, "Daphne had everything prepared. I just need to read the questions and record the answers. That is... if you are still willing."

 

Continuing to assess the hot, young blond, Brian inclined his head, regardless of this meeting not being what he had expected, deciding to go forward with it - at least, for now. "Have a seat, Mr. Taylor." Deliberately he looked down at his watch, a sly smirk curving his lips. "I had only alotted Miss Chanders fifteen minutes of my time. As it is, you have used up ten of those precious minutes. I'd get on with this quickly..."

 

"B-but... that's not fair. I - I had no idea." Justin shook his head in disbelief. Could one man be this ridiculously gorgeous and so self-absorbed at the same time? As he viewed the bored, yet intense look on Brian Kinney's face, he realized he had his answer. Yes, it was more than possible.

 

"Mr. Taylor, I am the owner of a multi million-dollar enterprise. I don't have time to play meaningless games. My time is extremely valuable... and I don't misuse it." His eyes continued to probe the beauty of the expressive blond's face, despite the awkwardness of this meeting, finding himself immensely intrigued by this Justin Taylor. "For the last time... have a seat and begin your questions. I will give you as much time as I can."

 

Hurriedly taking a seat, Justin pulled out his list of questions, and placed the small recorder on the edge of the polished desk. "With your permission, I would like to record from here on out---"

 

Motioning his hand in what was an agreement, Brian told the boy, "Proceed."

 

"Thank you, Sir." Justin looked down at his series of questions, oblivious to the hunger in the older man's eyes, at the moment in a mad rush to get through the list as quickly as possible... keeping in mind he was doing this for Daphne and for no other reason. "Mr. Kinney, you reached your fortune at a very young age. To what do you attribute your success?"

 

Forcing himself not to roll his eyes at the basic and uninspired initial question, he reminded himself that young Mr. Taylor was reading from a script, and not forming his own inquiries. Truthfully, he answered, "People. Pure and simple. I am an expert at reading people. In fact, I study their habits, and learn precisely what makes them who they are. I surround myself with loyal and obedient employees... ones that I can trust. When a man can do that, well, there is no roof. The sky is the limit."

 

Damn, he's arrogant. Justin couldn't get the thought out of his mind. He should be repulsed by that knowledge, but somehow he found it exciting... "I get the feeling you are very controlling, Mr. Kinney."

 

Brian's eyes flashed. He wasn't certain what had inspired his thought, but, it was coiled in his stomach like a burning ache that demanded satisfaction. He wanted this man. Was it the overall perfection of the hot blond? No, he didn't think so. He had met and seduced many men with similar beauty. No, it was so much more. The nervous gestures the young man often displayed, as well as his respectful banter, brought specific desires to the forefront. Not taking this man - here and now - would be his ultimate challenge. "You have no idea..." he rasped, his eyes riveted on the teeth that continued to bite on that perfectly proportioned lower lip. "I exercise control in _all_ that I do. No exceptions. Ever..."

 

Detouring away from Daphne's list of questions, Justin asked, "Does anyone ever challenge that iron will you impose?"

 

"I have no problem with being challenged... as long as it is done respectfully. Obedience and respect are always a prerequisite. Those that cannot abide by that don't belong in my employ..."

 

Justin shivered. Again, back to his earlier thought. How could one man be so arrogant? He was a control freak. How did his staff survive around him? He realized he would probably leave this interview with even more questions than Daphne had listed. The biggest one, though, at least in his mind was simple - why did he find this man so damned intriguing? Continuing to veer from Daphne's questions, Justin found himself responding, "You speak as if you own your employees. I can't imagine they all find comfort in that."

 

"I pay my employees extremely well, Mr. Taylor. They understand that a certain standard comes with that. I am accustomed to getting what I want." His eyes narrowed sharply on the blond... on his mouth especially. "I sense that you are diverting from your list."

 

Flushing guiltily, Justin answered, "Yeah, maybe a bit."

 

Brian smiled his approval. "Good boy. I admire a man who knows his mind, and who answers truthfully. Honesty is another key factor to me."

 

"I'd be a fool not to be honest when you just told me how skilled you are at reading people..."

 

"Very well spoken..." he answered in admiration. "Since you are improvising on the questions... how about you ask me one that you most want to ask. I'm sure there must be something you are curious about."

 

Justin bit at his lip again, his eyes catching the other man's darkening on the action. His own eyes opened wide at the unmasked hunger in the hazel eyes. Fuck... this man was mesmerizing, he thought. "Uhhh, yeah, perhaps there is. Are you gay, Mr. Kinney?"

 

Brian lost his control for the first time in what had been longer than he could remember. Reaching over, he pressed the pause button on the tape recorder, having just enough sense of mind to do so. He always kept his personal life out of business. It was an unchanging factor in his life. He wasn't about to change that process now. He responded with a growl humming in his throat, "If you don't stop biting down on that ridiculously plump lower lip, I'll be dragging you across my desk to show you---"

 

Justin gasped. His breathing becoming erratic, he whispered, "I'll take that as a yes, then."

 

Cursing under his breath that this man had somehow caused him to lose his standard business decorum, he turned the recorder back on. "My sexuality has never been a secret; however, I do make every effort to keep business and pleasure separate. Sometimes that is more difficult to manage than others." His eyes were smoldering on the beautiful young man. "In answer to your question, Mr. Taylor... yes, I am gay."

 

Justin felt his breath catching in his throat. He almost felt strangled by it. He couldn't look away from the lust shining in the unblinking eyes that almost seemed to be trying to connect with him. That wasn't possible, though. They had just met. "Yeah... I thought so."

 

Knowing they were getting close on time, and not nearly ready to say goodbye to this surprising, and enticing young man, Brian held up a finger to forestall Justin's next question, in order to connect to his secretary. "Ms. Swinton, I need you to cancel my next appointment." His eyes moved slowly over Justin. "We are far from finished here..." Lifting his finger from the intercom button, he folded his hands on his desk, once more giving the young blond his undivided attention. "Please continue, Mr. Taylor."

 

Looking down at his notes, along with Daphne's questions, his eyes focused on them finding himself desperate to concentrate on anything other than this far too beguiling man. His eyes remaining trained on the questions, Justin blurted out the next statement and question... inwardly cursing Daphne for her choice of wording, knowing that this suggestive man could take his question in multiple ways. "It's clear that running such a worldwide corporation takes a great deal of your time... but, do you have any interests outside of these walls?"

 

Brian laughed, certain this naive young man wouldn't be expecting the detail of a truthful answer to that question. "My interests are extremely diverse, Mr. Taylor." His eyes flashed briefly, his tone teasing and almost cajoling, "A man of my wealth has many expensive hobbies... and a dedication to finding perfection in both business and pleasurable pursuits."

 

Justin cleared his throat, somehow sensing he was being tested for his responses; although, he had no idea for what reason. For now, he would surmise it to be a simple case of this rich, and controlling man enjoying the game of cat-and-mouse. Right now, he was finding it both arousing and unsettling. A change of direction was definitely in order. He could only hope Daphne's remaining questions would do that. "You have invested heavily in manufacturing, although you amassed your fortune in the telecommunications, and advertersing industries. Was there a particular reason for that?"

 

"I enjoy the process of constructing and learning what makes things work. Not only how they do work, but how to make them work even more efficiently." A reflective, serious expression came across his face. "That is something vastly rewarding to me. And... something I feel a man of my means can't know enough about."

 

Nodding in understanding, Justin found himself answering in response... unthinkingly divulging information about himself. "In a sense that's how I feel about my art. Creating is the most rewarding thing in the world to me."

 

Arching a brow, Brian looked even closer at the young blond, immediately filing that bit of information into his archives. "An artist... yes. I can see that. Are you still studying?"

 

Shaking his head, Justin told him, "No, I've graduated. Now, it's just a question of utilizing my skills... and making a career of it in the process."

 

"Sometimes a daunting task." Brian smiled at him teasingly, knowing the answer before he asked. "Are you any good?"

 

Not the least bit offended, Justin answered with confidence. "I interned at one of Pittsburgh's most prominent advertising agencies. It just wasn't the right fit for me."

 

"Apparently it wasn't one of my companies. I would have remembered you - if your file had crossed my desk." His mind took a slight detour on the blond's last statement. One thought pounding in his head - he could envision a mutually pleasurable fit for the man. Appreciative that the apprehensive man was supplying personal information that he sensed he didn't share with everyone, he resisted the temptation to bait him further. "Some clients stifle a man's creativity when they try to impose their ideas. Often, they are doomed for failure."

 

Justin bobbed his head enthusiastically. "Exactly. Although, it would be a steady income, I fear I would lose my creativity if I sat inside a room and designed boards all day... largely ones that weren't my own particular vision."

 

Brian stroked a finger along his lower lip as he watched Justin talk. There was something about the young man. In fact, there were many things that proclaimed the boy as different. It didn't matter that he knew nothing about him, he still couldn't help wanting to know more. "Tell me, Mr. Taylor, where do you see yourself three years from now?"

 

Compressing his lips together, Justin admonished, "I am supposed to be interviewing you, Mr. Kinney. Somehow our roles got reversed..."

 

Snorting decisively, Brian told him, "Role reversal? I can assure you, Mr. Taylor, that is something that would _never_ happen."

 

"You know what I mean..." Justin told him, his eyes lowering at the heat that once again filled the beautiful hazel eyes.

 

"Indeed I do." Brian watched as the young man squirmed in his seat, more and more finding his interest sharpening. "Please continue with your questions. I will endeavor to stay on topic."

 

"Thank you, Sir." Lifting his eyes, he rushed to tell him, "There aren't many more questions. I'm sure I can wrap this up quickly now."

 

Brian was almost sorry to hear that, even though interviews were something he rarely allowed. He was extremely private. He didn't really hide himself from the world... but, he did act with extreme discretion. "Do go on, Mr. Taylor. I'd like to conclude by learning more about you once you have finished your own questions..."

 

Justin flushed, his eyes darting nervously around the room. "Uhhhh, there isn't much to know. I'm very uncomplicated." He gestured down at his everyday clothing, thinking his entire wardrobe cost less than the silk tie Mr. Kinney was wearing. "I - I mean... look at me."

 

Standing from behind his desk, Brian moved around to the front, methodically closing the distance that separated him from the man that continued to fascinate him. He had to know more... and once he did, then, he would know how to proceed. His voice raspy, with eyes stormy and intense, Brian told him, "I am looking at you, Mr. Taylor. Very, very closely..."

 

Looking at him didn't even scratch the surface, Justin thought. The billionaire was assessing him as if he were a fine piece of jewelry he was debating on acquiring. He wasn't sure how he should feel about that. But, he did know one thing. This meeting hadn't been what he could have expected. The more sensible side of him urged him to run... but, as he met the intensity of Brian Kinney's gaze, Justin realized he would see this through. In fact, at least for now, he had no intention of going anywhere.

 

TBC


	3. The Dominant's Decision

**A/N** : I know this story isn't what is supposed to be updated next... but, while I am working on the next chapter of 'Sultan's Possession', I thought I would share the next part of this story. I do hope you won't mind. :) Thanks for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated!

* * *

 

 

 

Brian’s gaze was unwavering on the young blond as he watched him tapping his pencil against his notepad, his discomfort more than evident. He loved knowing that he was the cause of the young blond being ill at ease. He was a powerful and intense man. Those that came before him jumped to do his bidding. Watching as a flush spread across the pale skin of the blond’s cheeks, Brian became more certain this young man could be precisely what he most needed.

 

He would learn all that he could. If his findings continued to be as he felt they would be, he would move towards what could be his most memorable and pleasurable acquisition. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that the young blond was gay. He had noticed that look of admiration in the boy’s eyes the instant theirs had connected. At this point, he wasn’t certain, but he detected innocence in Justin. He could be mistaken, but, rarely was that the case. At the very least, he was certain his experience was extremely limited. That was a lacking he would be more than willing to fill.

 

“You’re staring, Sir.” Justin could barely breathe under that penetrating gaze. It wasn’t only watchful, it was possessive as well. He didn’t know how he felt about it. He only knew himself to be unnerved, and feeling enormously weakened. As he noticed the hazel eyes only darkening more, he wondered if the overpowering Mr. Kinney was like this with everyone. If so, he felt sorry for his staff, and business colleagues. Those dealing with this man on a daily basis had to end the day feeling enormously challenged. Already, he felt that way. As his tongue slipped out to moisten suddenly dry lips, Justin noticed the other man’s larger hands gripping onto the front of the desk he was leaning against, almost in a flexing manner. “Mr. Kinney? Is everything okay?”

 

His attention remaining focused on plump, and now shining lips, Brian retained a grip on his desk, barely keeping his control in check. Now wasn’t time for him to lose something that was never out of his reach. He wouldn’t start now… no matter how tempted he might be. This young man that had fallen into his world by chance was clearly skittish, a trait that actually complimented what he had in mind for him; however, trust needed to be established before he could think of pouncing. Trust, shared information, and so much more… “I’m fine, Mr. Taylor. Just a bit distracted…”

 

“Oh…” Justin murmured. “We can wrap this up, then. I think I have enough for Daphne to use.”

 

Brian moved to take the chair next to where Justin sat, realizing how intimidating he usually appeared either behind his desk, or standing nearby it. Even though it was in his nature to desire to be an intimidating presence, he also wanted to know more about this man. “I have some more time.” His gaze was intense on the nervous blond’s face, closer to him now, able to see even more clearly the unflawed features he possessed. This man was truly a beauty. He was anxious to find out everything about him. “How about we play a little game?”

 

“G-game?” Justin croaked, unable to manage a calm, steady tone, continuing to be unnerved by this overwhelming man.

 

A cunning light entered Brian’s eyes. “Yes. There is no winner in this game. It would be a matter of each of us getting what we want.”

 

Justin swallowed at the end of his last statement. That hungry look was back in the man’s gaze. He consistently found himself feeling devoured by it. Running seemed like his most sensible option… and yet, he wasn’t attempting to move from his position. “A-and… exactly what would that be?”

 

“Well, my time is extremely valuable, Mr. Taylor. And… we have gone far beyond the time specified. Normally, I would have just terminated the meeting by now… but, I find myself curious about you.” Brian’s eyes were unblinking as they studied the boy’s every expression. Brian smiled. He liked what he saw in Justin Taylor. He was so open with his thoughts and feelings. This young man would never be able to hide anything from him. That was something he liked a lot.

 

“C-curious?” Justin asked, hated the timidness in his voice.

 

Brian gripped the armrests on his chair, immediately realizing it to be a mistake to sit so close to this hot, blond temptation. His lips alone made his cock twitch… and, the constant scraping of his teeth along the poor, tortured bottom lip made him want to fuck the boy into next week. Deep into next week… But, not a meaningless one-off fuck. Rarely, did he engage in those anymore. His desires were more singular now. He could see so much promise in this one. As a dominant, he was skilled at exercising patience and control… even at the most difficult of times. Already, this blond had tested that.

 

Inclining his head, Brian succinctly told him, “As I already answered, I pride myself on being able to read people. It is what I do. You intrigue me on various levels. That only makes me want to know more.” Brian studied him thoughtfully, deciding that getting back on topic here would ease the clearly apprehensive young man. “My game isn’t really much of a game. It’s more of an open exchange. You ask a question, then, I get to ask a question. I think that’s more than fair… most especially since we’ve went far beyond our scheduled time.”

 

Instantly, Justin knew this was a bad idea. For some reason, he knew it was dangerous to let this man inside of his head… to know him on a personal level. He was well aware of the press on Brian Kinney. This man was a corporate shark, and he didn’t doubt it extended to his personal life as well. Knowing he was continuing to play with fire, Justin once again acquiesced, “Okay. D-did you want to go first?”

 

“No, Mr. Taylor. You are conducting this interview. I will allow you to begin…” Brian didn’t tell the boy how magnanimous he was being in this part of his offer. He never allowed others to control the pace of anything. Deciding that the young blond wasn’t quite ready for a full exposure to his controlling tendencies, he elected to allow the boy to believe he had some sort of control here.

 

Surprised, yet not questioning the decision, Justin nodded his head and looked down at his notepad. Thankfully, not many questions remained. That meant, the arrogant, yet beautiful millionaire tycoon wouldn’t have many opportunities to question him. “I see that you have donated generously to various charities, in particular, under-developed countries. Is there a reason that drives you to make that choice?”

 

“It’s good business. Pure and simple…”

 

“So… it’s a PR gimmick?” Justin prodded, once again diverting from Daphne’s agenda.

 

Arching a brow, Brian chided, “I think that was two questions, Mr. Taylor. I believe it’s my turn now.”

 

Justin lowered his head, barely hiding a smirk, unsure of how this authoritative man would interpret it. “My apologies, Sir. I did get ahead of myself.”

 

“It happens to the best of us.” Brian normally didn’t place himself in that category… that was, not until now. He kept needing to remind himself of not rushing with this young man. The momentary bliss might be extraordinary; in fact, he was sure it would be, but… he wanted more. Rushed would not give him that. “I will return to my question from earlier. Where do you see yourself three years from now?”

 

Justin had evaded the same question earlier, largely because he wasn’t sure of the answer. He glanced around the spacious room, his eyes touching on the artwork that consisted of a large degree of the decor. “I’m not entirely sure… but, I would love to have my own art displayed in places of prominence. If I did that, I think it would signify I was moving in the right direction.”

 

“It’s a reasonable goal, and one that is attainable - if you have the talent. I would like to see your work.” Brian wondered if that was his best way of setting up another meeting. That would be simply done; however, he didn’t think that was the path he would take. He had a liking for taking a man by surprise… appearing when least expected. That idea appealed very much with this man. “Your next question?”

 

“Uhmmm, okay. I guess, back to my last question. Is your charity work merely a PR gimmick… or does it signify something more?”

 

Brian’s lips compressed into a grim line. “I wasn’t born with a silver spoon in my mouth, Mr. Taylor. I had a rough start in life… as so many others do. It’s all about opportunity and what you do with it. I was adopted when I was ten years old - which is a matter of public record. I don’t discuss the earlier years of my life. If I hadn’t been adopted, I’d probably be dead right now. So, do I help the starving masses? Hell yes, I do. I used to be one of them. Is it good for my business image? Undoubtedly.”

 

Justin smiled. “It gives me an entirely new perspective of you, Mr. Kinney. And… I think you have a bigger heart than you want the world to know. You want everyone to think you are doing these mass donation drives as good PR, but, I think it’s more about helping those that can’t help themselves.”

 

“Like everyone, you are entitled to your own opinion.” Brian’s face became a blank, unreadable mask. “I have a certain image to uphold. Charity goes a long way in supporting that. Now… I believe it’s my turn. How do you supplement your income… while you await your big break into the art scene?”

 

“Nothing very glamorous; in fact, just the opposite. In the mornings I wait tables at the Liberty Diner. And, on the weekends, I dance on the bar at Babylon.” Justin scrunched up his nose, his eyes staring off into the distance. Had he looked at the man seated next to him, he would have clearly read a jealous rage in his eyes... and an open look of disapproval. “The tips are good… but the clientele can sometimes be disturbing.”

 

Brian’s eyes closed for a moment, his hands once again clenching the armrests of the chair in which he sat. As much as he would enjoy seeing this blond dancing on tables, he would prefer it to be a private showing. That would definitely be changing; however, for now, he knew where to find the boy… and with that, this meeting could now come to an end. He had what he wanted now. At least, he had what he needed to work towards what had already became a much desired goal. “I’m sure they can.”

 

Standing to his feet, he looked down at the confused young man, no doubt thrown off by the coldness that immediately came into the room. “This is all the time I can give for this interview, Mr. Taylor. I do hope you have enough.”

 

Nodding vigorously, Justin stood to his feet, quickly turning off the recorder, and placing everything in his bag. “Yes, Mr. Kinney… and thank you. Daphne will be thrilled. You’ve been overly generous with your time… and your answers.”

 

Inclining his head, Brian replied, “It’s been my _pleasure_ entirely.”

 

Justin looked up as the word ‘pleasure’ was spoken, for some reason a chill running up and down his spine at the tone in the other man’s voice. As his eyes met the intensity of deep, probing hazel, Justin felt devoured in a single glance. His breath became shortened, as he watched the man’s eyes moving slowly over him, almost as if he were scanning him, and committing him to memory. “Well… uhhhhh, thanks again, Sir.”

 

Brian licked his lips as he watched the blond nervously retreating. He nearly groaned when he had his first glimpse of Justin’s ass, encased in tight, dark blue jeans. Determined not to touch him - here and now, knowing he had to stick to his own rules regarding the steps of possession, Brian simply called out to him, “One more thing, Mr. Taylor…”

 

His back tensing as he reached the halfway point to the door, he turned around, knowing in an instant it had been mistake, as he was once more possessed in a single glance. “Yes, Mr. Kinney?”

 

Not nearly as calm as he appeared to be, Brian leaned forward on his desk, his hands resting idly atop the files that had his attention before the blond’s arrival, his own face slightly flushed from the lust that was raging inside of him. “If you were mine, you wouldn’t be dancing on the bar of any nightclub. Nor would you be waiting tables.”

 

Smiling as Justin gasped in response, noting his own flushed cheeks and elevated breathing, he knew the blond was more than attainable. Aware that Justin wasn’t going to voice a response, Brian told him, “Goodbye, Justin. That is… until we meet again.”

 

Scurrying from the office as if the devil himself had presented himself to him, Justin all but ran to the elevators, his breath not slowing until he was safely inside. Pushing the button to take him back down to the lobby, and back out into a safer known world, Justin felt his legs trembling as he walked, unable to shake the feeling that his life had irrevocably changed today.

 

Brian watched from his window as Justin Taylor fled from his building, a smile of anticipation curving his lips. “Run, my boy. Run hard and fast. I have a feeling I will be right there behind you…”

 

TBC


	4. Setting A Plan in Motion

“Ms. Swinton, can you come in here?” Brian’s voice was brusque as he released the button, his blood still raging from the unexpected meeting that ended mere moments ago. He had never been so tempted to throw a man across his desk as he had with that hot little blond. If he had viewed that perfect backside of his when he had entered his office, he doubted he would have managed it… no matter how much he always maintained control over his more primitive desires.

 

He wanted him _now_ … and he would have him. In the past, he had never burned for a man like this... most definitely, not with such an intensity. However, he needed to know more first. When he claimed that beautiful blond, he would know everything about him. Looking up as his personal secretary stepped inside, Brian told her succinctly, “I want to know everything about that young man that just left my office… and I want to know it quickly. Make certain you pass that on to my investigators.”

 

“Yes, Sir.” She frowned as she worried that she had made a mistake in letting the wrong visitor in to see her stern employer. Perhaps she should have discussed the change with her boss before allowing the young man access. One thing she knew for certain - Brian Kinney had a low tolerance for mistakes. “Mr. Kinney? Is there a problem? I - I mean, did I make an error in allowing Mr. Taylor in to see you?”

 

Shaking his head, Brian curtly replied, “Under different circumstances, perhaps it would have been… however, not in this case.”

 

“Oh good.” She released a deep sigh of relief, her worry of displeasing him in such a small manner more unsettling than it probably should have been. Brian Kinney was such a difficult man most of the time. He was always courteous to the staff, and from what she could detect, his business associates as well. Although, this edge always surrounded him. It was difficult to define, she only knew she didn’t want to be the one that disappointed him. This was a very good paying job. Risking it was the last thing she would ever want to do. “Was there anything else you needed before I leave for lunch?”

 

“No, Ms. Swinton… that will be all.” Brian’s eyes fell back down to his Apple computer, his gaze lifting as another thought assailed him. Just as she was reaching the door, he called out, “One more thing…”

 

Instantly turning on her heels to face him, she smiled, before asking, “Yes, Sir?”

 

“Should Mr. Taylor ever ask to see me in future, I want to be advised immediately. I don’t care if I am in a meeting or not.” His eyes were sharp on the surprised expression on his secretary’s face. It was understandable on her part. He never allowed open access to anyone - not even his closest of friends. “Make certain everyone in reception, and the main lobby is privy to that information.”

 

“Of course. I’ll advise them immediately.” She paused for a moment, not moving or opening the door… her boss’ directive playing heavily in her mind. Justin Taylor had made quite an impression on the man that was generally unimpressed by one and all. She was slightly taken aback by that… and worried at the same time. As she remembered her encounter with the young man, she clearly recalled being both curt and rude to him. She hoped that wouldn’t be a problem for her employer.

 

Eyes narrowing as he watched her remaining silent and unmoving, Brian asked her, “Is there a problem, Ms. Swinton?”

 

“I’m not sure, Sir…” she began hesitantly. How was she to tell her impatient boss that she was much more brusque with Justin Taylor than was appropriate. She wasn’t even certain why she had been. All she knew was that the young man had rubbed her in the wrong way. He hadn’t been nearly as appreciative as she thought he should be under the circumstances. Relaying that to her boss, that seemed to be in approval of the man, could go very badly.

 

Clearing his throat, knowing no words needed to be spoken… his impatience more than shown in his response, Brian stared at her expectantly, knowing he probably wasn’t going to like what she had to say.

 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Kinney… but, I’m afraid I wasn’t very polite to Mr. Taylor when he arrived. I know how you feel about surprises, and changes to your schedule of any kind… so when he came in here without a care in the world, well… I wasn’t very nice.” She looked down as she spoke, only brave enough to raise her head once she had finished speaking.

 

“That displeases me, Ms. Swinton…” Brian curtly replied. It didn’t matter that he desired to claim the young man in a variety of ways. What did was the fact that a key member of his office staff was openly discourteous to one of his visitors. That was unacceptable. “You know my rules. They are simple, therefore… very easy to follow. You are to extend courtesy to anyone who gains access to my office. Is that difficult to understand?”

 

Her face paling at the anger on her employer's face, she nervously stuttered, “N-no, I understand, Sir. I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again---”

 

"Yes, you will. That is - _if_ you wish to remain employed by me. Now... get in touch with the PI agency; after that you may go to lunch." After giving his normally proficient secretary a last withering glance, Brian returned his attention to the files awaiting him... a sign that this discussion had more than ended.

 

Not even acknowledging Ms. Swinton's rushed departure, Brian forced himself to focus on the work in front him, not a doubt in his mind that the days, weeks, and even months ahead, could be filled with distractions.

 

A smile of anticipation curved his lips. He couldn't wait to get started....

 

* * *

 

Daphne was sitting on the couch when Justin got home, for the first time in a couple of days dressed, and displaying a bit more color in her cheeks. Justin smiled at her. "You look much better than before I left."

 

“I feel it.” Curled up with her legs tucked beneath her, she looked at her friend expectantly, before impatiently asking, “Well… how did it go?” She bit her lip nervously. “You’ve been gone for a long time. Don’t tell me they wouldn’t accept you as my replacement?”

 

Justin flopped down in the chair across from her, his eyes staring blankly ahead… still unable to process all the strange events of that meeting. “Oh they accepted me. Well, Mr. Kinney’s secretary was less than receiving… but, you did warn me about her.”

 

“She’s vicious…” Daphne shuddered. “I guess someone as important as Brian Kinney does need his doors devoutly guarded.” Her eyes drifting to where Justin placed her tape recorder, and notepad on the table, she rushed on to ask, “So… how did it go? Did he answer the questions? What was he like?”

 

“Damn, Daph… Slow down!” Justin laughed, as always, unable to resist her enthusiasm. “What's he like? In one word - intense. He answered the questions.” Grinning sheepishly, he added, “Along with some more that I added.”

 

“What!? Daphne exclaimed in shock. “You asked him something I hadn’t thought of asking? What could that of been?”

 

Averting his eyes, knowing Daphne would scold him for asking such a personal question that could have jeopardized the interview, he softly admitted, “I kind of asked him if he was gay…”

 

Despite her overall body weakness, Daphne stood to her feet, her eyes wide in shock. “Gay? Are you kidding me, Justin? Why would you ask him something like that?”

 

Justin grunted. “It seemed like the thing to do at the time.” Reflecting back on that particular moment, he almost wondered if he had been tricked into asking such an intimate and totally inappropriate question. The entire dynamic had changed between them from that moment on. Justin felt a shiver overtake him as he remembered the intensity of the lust burning in the older man’s eyes. He had felt possessed by a single glance. Even now, safe at home, he could still feel those hazel eyes devouring him. The most surprising part of all was that the man allowed him to leave his building untouched.

 

Reaching for the recorder and notes Justin had placed on the table, she looked at him with impatience visible in her eyes. “Well? What did he say? Is he gay… or not?”

 

“Oh he’s gay alright. Of course, I never doubted it…”

 

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed the notepad before plopping back down on the couch. “I’ll never get this gaydar thing. Maybe someday I’ll write a story about it.”

 

Justin snickered. “You’d have to become gay to do that… but, you are the best fag hag a guy could ever have---”

 

She tossed a throw pillow at his chest. “Jerk!” she reproached, her tight-lipped scowl quickly turning into a laugh. “Seriously, though… it went okay with Mr. Kinney?”

 

“Depends on your point of view… but, for the interview, and the questions you needed answered, he was very gracious with his time and answers. He went well over the time he had slotted for you.” Justin didn’t tell her how he believed that was solely because the other man had been assessing him. In fact, he would go as far as say - he had been hunting him. He quivered as he thought of those intense hazel eyes not only dissecting him… but virtually eating him up. During the walk home he had felt as if he had been followed, although, he knew that wasn’t true. It was just the overwhelming presence Brian Kinney had about him; even when gone from his sight - the man was still felt.

 

“Well… I had noticed you were gone much longer than expected.” She smiled at him gratefully, thankful for his efforts, and the fact of her illness seeming to be lessening. “I’m going to lay down, and listen to the interview. Hopefully, I can work on the article later.”

 

Justin felt heat rising to his face as he thought of her listening to the recording. “Uhhhh, Daph? About the recording…”

 

Daphne groaned. “Don’t tell me you forgot to record it?”

 

“Oh no, I recorded it. I… well, let’s just say we got off topic a bit. There will be more to the interview than you had listed.”

 

Waving him off, she teasingly retorted, “As long as the two of you didn’t have sex across his desk, I’m sure I’ll get through it---”

 

Justin gasped. He remembered Mr. Kinney’s reference to such an event. Thankfully, the brunet had paused the recording during that moment. “Uhhhh no. He didn’t lay a finger on me.”

 

“It’s not his finger I was thinking about…” Daphne laughed as Justin’s face continued to turn a bright shade of red.

 

Swearing underneath his breath, Justin muttered, “I think I liked you better when you were ill.”

 

Clutching the recorder and notepad to her chest, Daphne smirked warmly at her best friend. “Nah. You love me too, Jus. Thank you again. I can’t tell you how much this means to me.”

 

“I know… and you’re welcome.” He smiled at her reassuringly, watching as she made her way to her bedroom, not seeking to alarm her in regards to the intensity of the man in question. Even though there were no realistic scenarios that his path would ever cross with Brian Kinney’s again, Justin knew that they would meet again.

 

He shivered as he remembered the voice that had been more of a growl had spoken - _“If you were mine, you wouldn’t be dancing on the tables of any nightclub. Nor would you be waiting tables.”_ His heart raced as he remembered those words, and the intent in the older man’s eyes. Yes, they would meet again… and he had a feeling it would be when he least expected it. He only hoped he was ready for it… and for what that meeting would entail.

 

TBC


	5. The Element of Surprise

**A/N** : I do apologize to those waiting for the next part of 'Sultan's Possession'; I am updating out of order. I do hope you can forgive me, dear readers. :) My muse seems to be a constant with this story. Hopefully, these lapses won't be overly frequent. Thanks for reading. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated, and a great motivating force! :)

* * *

 

 

Brian barely looked up from his Apple computer when a light knock sounded on his door, and his secretary stepped inside. It was just past five o’clock, and she would soon be leaving for the day. “Mr. Kinney, the fax from the PI has just submitted. Mr. Arnold relayed that he would be available to speak with you this evening, or any other time of your choosing. He said that the fax contains vital information… but, that he also sent you a detailed email containing all of his findings.”

 

“The report will be fine, Ms. Swinton. If I have any concerns I will contact him in the morning…” Standing from his desk, Brian stepped over to the fax machine in the far corner of the room. It was about damn time, he thought to himself. He had spent the day in studious concentration during the various meetings that had required his attention; however, his interest was divided. As much as he had been initially intrigued by the young blond… he didn’t like his focus being pulled from business. He was a man in control of all things in his life. In every instance - _he_ decided when and where a distraction was permitted. That variable in his life seemed to have been altered from the moment Justin Taylor unexpectedly stepped into his world.

 

“Alright then. I’ll say goodnight, Sir. Unless, you need something else?” she queried, the tone in her voice courteous and professional, yet, both of them knowing a delay was the last thing she wanted… especially after their issue from earlier.

 

Forcing himself not to look at the single slip of paper until he was alone, and fully able to concentrate on absorbing every detail, he shook his head. “No, I will be leaving soon as well. Have a good weekend, Ms. Swinton.”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Kinney. You as well…”

 

Brian watched as she made her exit, having no doubt she had come into his office prepared to leave for the day, her footsteps now most likely rushing straight for the elevator. Moving to the bar, Brian poured himself a double shot of Irish Whiskey, returning to his desk with his drink and important document in hand. Taking a moderate swallow, Brian’s eyes slowly scanned the page’s details.

 

Justin Taylor.

 

Age, 22 years old. Brian smiled. At least the young man was legal. It was a good thing considering all he wanted to do to and with him.

 

Residence... Brian read the physical address listed. He was more than pleased. His investigator had done well in such a short span of time. It wasn’t of much surprise that the blond lived near the Liberty Avenue area. That the boy was gay had been more than apparent to him from the very first moment. Daphne Chanders was his roommates name; although, he would have known that fact regardless. It was Ms. Chanders that had been scheduled to interview him. Even though he would never wish an illness upon another, he was grateful that fate had thrown Justin Taylor into his waiting arms. He definitely wanted to know more about their relationship. It was doubtful that would be found in this brief report.

 

His eyes scanned through the details of Justin’s former GPA, and his internship at Vangard. Impressive… and he was rarely impressed by anyone. The boy had a great deal of intellect; however, that was something he had realized during their first - and only - brief meeting. He found himself wanting to know much more about the young man’s career aspirations. One of his greatest assets was in reading people. It was the recipe for his own personal success. He had always made certain to surround himself with efficient, intelligent, and loyal people. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Justin Taylor would fit that criteria exceptionally well. That was definitely something to keep in mind.

 

His eyes skimmed down further, his lips twisting as he read the details of Justin’s employment. It wasn’t like him to be instantly jealous… most especially not over a man that wasn’t even his. Yet - he immediately amended to himself. A slight smile curved his lips as he thought of all the ways their paths could cross again.

 

Knowing he had to view Justin's unacceptable form of employment as a means of communication - for now, Brian smiled as he realized he could see the blond as early as tonight. He frowned as he read the PI’s last entry. Relationship status - undetermined. Perhaps it was arrogance, but he hadn’t even considered the possibility of Justin being in a relationship. That was a minor obstacle if it turned out to be the case. There wasn’t a man he couldn’t seduce into succumbing to him. And… if he had read Justin Taylor correctly - the boy would be more than receptive to his ‘specific’ desires. It was only a matter of making Justin realize it was what he wanted more than anything else. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind of convincing Justin to do exactly that.

 

* * *

 

 

Justin stepped out of his bedroom, duffel bag in hand, his eyes instantly falling on Daphne pacing nervously back and forth. Apparently, she was feeling much better; however, it was just as clear that she had something on her mind. “Is there a problem, Daph?”

 

Daphne looked at her friend quizzically for a long moment. “Uhhh, not a problem. Well… not exactly. I’m just a bit confused, and perhaps even worried.”

 

Shaking his head in his own confusion, Justin asked, “Worried about what?”

 

“Well… that interview, Justin. You have to admit it got out of hand.” She looked at her friend in wide-eyed amazement. “I can’t believe you got him to open up as he did. He never talks to the press. I got so many strange vibes from what I listened to… I can’t even explain it.”

 

Justin snorted. She should have heard what was said when the recorder was paused, or turned off at the end. If she had - she would be in an all out panic right now. “Brian Kinney is a very intense man. I wouldn’t read too much into what he said, Daph. I think how he acted was just his way.”

 

Daphne arched a disbelieving brow. “Maybe so… but the sexual undercurrents between the two of you were palpable. And... you sounded so nervous with him.”

 

“He is intimidating. I won’t even try to deny that.” A nervous laugh resulted as he thought back to the interview. “I felt like a scared little kid when I walked into his office. His private office itself is larger than our apartment. It’s ridiculously overwhelming. I couldn’t help finding him fascinating… and maybe there was sexual tension. Brian Kinney is the hottest man I’ve ever set eyes on. Only a fool would fail to recognize that.”

 

Watching as Justin picked up his duffel, her eyes followed him with concern. “Just be careful, Justin.”

 

Justin laughed. “Don’t worry about it, Daph. Look at his world… and then, look at mine. It’s doubtful our paths will ever cross again.” Stepping through the door, he didn’t even look back at Daphne. She knew him so well. The beautiful and arrogant Mr. Kinney had been more than clear about his desire. It was only a matter of time until they met again.

 

* * *

 

Brian stared at the nightclub that was located in a part of town he hadn’t visited much since his younger, 'coming out' days. He shook his head that he was now returning to roots that he had severed many years ago. It was now of a certainty that his desire for the young blond was powerful. He would have never thought to find himself in this locale again. Looking around at the flamboyant ‘queens’ coming and going, his eyes strayed to the other clubs nearby. He supposed Babylon wasn’t as abhorrent as the rest. He looked to his left when a long suffering sigh escaped the lips of his often stoic bodyguard.

 

“Are we really going inside, Sir?” Ben asked his employer... and during off duty hours, his best friend in the world.

 

His lips compressing into a thin, disapproving line, Brian reminded him, “We are not at Kinney Enterprises. You are not one of my subs... nor are we at an official function. Please refrain from the ‘Sir’. It isn’t required here.”

 

“Hmmm, well, I do appear to still be on duty, though.” Ben scratched his chin thoughtfully. “I do believe you said, ‘Mr. Bruckner, cancel any plans you might have for the evening… We are going to Babylon.’ I can’t tell you how much my husband loved that---”

 

Brian chuckled. “I’m sure that only endeared me to your precious Michael even more.”

 

“He wasn’t happy… but, it worked out. He’s spending the evening with his mother.” In afterthought, Ben added, "Don't forget, Michael doesn't know or understand you like I do." There was no need to mention the fact that he never divulged anything personal about Brian to his husband. He didn't feel it to be Michael's concern... and not his story to tell. All he would say was that Brian hadn't had the best start in life. And with that, the matter was always closed.

 

“How nice he had a backup plan.” Brian rolled his eyes. He had never cared for Michael Novotny… but, he made Ben happy. At the end of the day, that was all he really cared about. “Shall we go inside?”

 

Ben shuddered. “It’s been years since I’ve been in there. Exactly why are we here?”

 

Brian’s eyes glittered. “There’s something I want in there.” He didn’t add that he hoped to watch Justin undetected in there, and to blend in with the rest of the crowd. That was - until _he_ decided it was time to make his presence known to the blond. His biggest concern in that was that he wouldn’t be able to control his temper should Justin be blatantly touched.

 

“I see.” Ben answered, although he didn’t at all. Where had Brian met someone that frequented Babylon? He was with him almost constantly. He hadn’t noticed anyone different. It was his job to observe anyone that could pose a threat to his employer. That he hadn’t concerned him immensely. “So… are we going to pick this man up and go?”

 

“Probably not.” Brian reached for the door handle, turning to pierce Ben with a sharp gaze. “I want to watch him. I need to understand everything about him before I proceed.”

 

Then, Ben completely understood. Brian had finally found the man he wanted to claim as his. He was more than familiar with Brian’s lifestyle. It wasn’t one that he would ever choose for himself, but he knew it was a life that completed Brian. “Does this man have any clue at all?”

 

“I’ve only met him once. I wasn’t very secretive about my desires… but I didn’t touch him. I think he might have a clue… however, I doubt he’ll see any of this coming.”

 

 _Only met him once?_ Wow, he thought to himself. This was extraordinary. “Okay then… this should be fun.” Ben reached for his own door handle. As he walked alongside Brian, he kept his eyes open and alert on everything… and everyone. Although, he doubted Brian would be recognized as the billionaire owner of Kinney Enterprises, he took Brian’s safety with the utmost seriousness during and after business hours.

 

As they stood in line to gain entrance, just like every other gay male or female with the same desire, Brian found his eyes idly looking around, finding himself glad his delicious prey wouldn’t be part of this line. Surprise played to his advantage here tonight… and he fully intended on capitalizing on that.

 

He would absorb this part of Justin’s life, in the process, learning more about him. Despite the fact that he believed Justin wasn’t happy with this job, he had the feeling he would view a portion of the blond’s sensuality in his dance. Justin would someday learn that to be a minor dose of erotica in comparison to what he would soon introduce him to in his world.

 

Before submission could commence, knowledge and trust had to be established. Knowing his desire for the tempting blond, Brian knew his control as a dominant would be tested before they found the right balance. It all started tonight.

 

TBC


	6. The Hunter and His Prey

Brian took the stairs up to the catwalk, deciding a higher vantage point would not only enable him to see everything more clearly, but keep him obscure as well. Anonymity was what he wanted now… and what he found to be most to his advantage. He wanted to observe Justin closely. There had never been a man he had been more intent on analyzing. He would read him as he did everyone else. Nothing would be secret from him. When he had learned all he needed to know… then, his pursuit could begin.

 

His eyes narrowing on the nearly naked men dancing on the bar, Brian’s eyes honed in on his much desired prey. His mouth watered as his eyes feasted on the thong that barely covered Justin… to his surprise a much more endowed package barely being concealed. Fuck. He wanted that boy - here and now.

 

Of course, he wouldn’t take him now; it probably wouldn't even be tonight. He was a man of supreme control. Nothing or no one ever superseded his will. He would have Justin Taylor… but he would have him on his terms. The blond would be eating out of his hand before long. He hoped his victory wasn’t immediate, or too easy. Despite the boy’s unease in his office, he had glimpsed a fire in those beautiful blue eyes. He wanted to unleash that fire… only to bring it under his control - exclusively.

 

He would own Justin - mind, body, and soul. And... the blond would love every scorching minute of it.

 

Watching as Justin gyrated on the surface of the bar, his eyes narrowed in what he clearly recognized as jealousy when men began slipping money in the band of his thong. He gritted his teeth as he could see how they used the opportunity to grope at him; his hands began to clench on the high railing, enforcing his control now his primary objective.

 

“Uhhh, I got you a beer, Brian. I figured you’d prefer the bottled version instead of their tap.” Ben frowned as he viewed the concentrated look on Brian’s face… the intensity of it so strong he couldn’t even look away from it to see the object of Brian’s burning, watchful gaze. Brian didn’t even blink as he spoke the words, his face becoming a blank, unreadable mask.

 

No, that wasn’t quite accurate either, he silently amended to himself. Brian’s hands clenched and unclenched on the railing as if he did so to restrain himself from lashing out at someone… or was it something else entirely? As he forced himself to turn his head to follow the line of Brian’s vision, he immediately found the object of Brian’s desire. There were several men dancing on the brightly lit bar, but, none compared to the blond. He was a genuine beauty. There was an ethereal quality about the young man. Looking back toward Brian, he could see the rage, mixed with desire on Brian’s face. He was flushed, his eyes slitting as he watched the blond finishing his performance, the lust on full display for anyone to see.

 

“Uhhh, Brian?” Ben repeated, uncertain if he should continue to push for his attention… but unable to shake the feeling that Brian needed to snap out of the daze the young blond seemed to put him in. When Brian looked at him in surprise, Ben extended the bottle to him. “Your beer…”

 

Brian looked at it, only glancing down at the label briefly. “Thanks, Ben. I didn't hear you speaking.”

 

“I’d noticed…” Ben laughed. “I guess I see the identity of the man that lured you into this fine establishment.”

 

Idly he looked around, tipping the bottle upwards to take a long swallow. “I suppose the place, and the ambiance isn’t so bad. It’s the clientele that could stand to be improved upon.”

 

“Spoken from a man of refined tastes…” Ben took a drink from his own beer, his lips quirking as he watched the blond jump down from the bar, and back behind a stage, presumedly to either get dressed or wait for his next set. Smiling as Brian’s scowl of irritation only deepened, Ben asked him, “Are you planning on making yourself known to the young man? There’s no way of knowing for sure if he will perform again tonight  
.”

 

Brian looked at his employee and friend incredulously. “You are joking… right? What club owner in their right mind would not utilize _his_ talents to the fullest? The boy is a walking wet dream to any gay man; a body that screams sensuality.” His eyes remained focused on the bar below him… his attention on the reappearance of the man he vowed to own… and soon. Justin wouldn’t be performing his little bar dances much longer. He had no tolerance for it. He should be the only one touching that perfect body. The day would come when that would be his right exclusively. He only hoped he could adhere to his rules and not touch him before he had Justin's full and unconditional surrender.

 

“Perhaps his employer sees him as just another hot body. One replaced just as well by another---”

 

“He’d be a fool. The boy has all the right moves… but he clearly doesn’t belong in this group. Did you see how he cringed each time he was touched? He is merely going through the motions.” He looked at Ben briefly, before taking a few more slow sips and setting his bottle down on a nearby ledge. “I can guarantee he won’t be here much longer.”

 

Ben frowned, unable to fathom Brian making such an instant decision. “You said you only met him the one time? How can you be sure about him… that he can be trusted? I know it’s not my place to say… but, I can’t help questioning your judgment in this---”

 

Brian turned his attention from the bar, his eyes widening in disbelief on his best friend… and more importantly, his employee. “Since when do I pay you to question _my_ decisions? Let me think…” Brian mockingly scratched his head, as if in deep thought. “Oh I know. Never! Your job here tonight is quite simple, Ben. You are to assist me in blending in… and you are to be watching my back. The therapy session is NOT required!”

 

Ben looked away from Brian’s intense gaze. He refused to be intimidated by him - at least, here and now. He was probably the only man that could shake off the domineering presence of Brian Kinney. The reason for that was simple - he knew him better than anyone. He had been an eyewitness to the condition Brian had been in before his adoption. Immediately, he had felt compelled to take him under his wing. In the end, once Brian had grown and come into his own, the reverse had been true. Still… it didn’t matter how much Brian barked at him; in the back of his mind, he could still see that vulnerable boy he used to be… once upon a time.

 

“I get that, Brian. I’m not attacking you.” Ben snorted sardonically. “Hell, who would even attempt that!? I’m just trying to watch out for you. I don’t only do that as your friend… but, it is the primary function of my job.”

 

Brian’s eyes moved back to the lower level, his eyes narrowing on the sight of his blond prey exiting from behind the stage, fully clothed and walking with another blond. From his vantage point, the man appeared to be speaking to Justin, with his blond barely paying attention. Who was this man? That was something he needed to determine before he moved too much further ahead. “I’m going down to the bar. You can stay or leave… your choice entirely.”

 

“Leave you here? Are you fucking kidding me, Brian?” Ben asked in exasperation. What had come over Brian? His behavior made no sense at all. The Brian of old may have lingered in this establishment unencumbered… but the Brian Kinney of today needed to be watchful of his surroundings at all times. Not only was he the owner of Kinney Enterprises… but he was also one of the richest men in the country - if not the world. Lapses in his safety could never be taken. “You just do what you need to do. I’ll be here to drive you home when you’re finished.”

 

Shrugging as if totally unconcerned, Brian looked over his shoulder as he headed toward the stairs. “Later…” he drawled, at this moment uncaring one way or the other if his guard dog remained.

 

Ben shook his head as he watched Brian making his way down the stairs, unable to believe how at ease Brian seemed to be. Granted, most of the men present were here just looking for a good time… but there was always the chance of that one wack job either recognizing Brian, or just sensing how rich the always sharp dressed man appeared to be. It didn’t matter what Brian wore. In the case of Brian Kinney - the clothes did not make the man. This man himself made the man. He exuded self-confidence and control in all things. Even a fool could see that.

 

* * *

 

Moving in closer to his most appealing dancer, Brandon was all smiles when he asked Justin, “Let me buy you a drink…”

 

Justin arched a brow, his suspicions immediately rising. “A drink? What’s the occasion?”

 

Brandon pretended to look offended, yet a smile still twitching at his lips. “Are you implying that I am less than the most magnanimous boss ever?”

 

“Conceited too…” Justin replied drolly. “I suppose I could have just one.”

 

“Two bottles of Bud…” Brandon told the bartender, his eyes moving around the still full room, aware of how many eyes still lingered on Justin. Despite him being back in his regular clothing, he was still a known quantity at Babylon on the weekends. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind - Justin Taylor was very good for business.

 

Once the two bottles of beer were delivered, Brandon handed one to Justin, before tapping the necks together briefly, needlessly toasting, “To another stellar performance.”

 

Justin snorted. “That’s so difficult with the most horny queers in Pittsburgh as an audience.”

 

Brandon smirked. “I like you, Justin. You’re a straight shooter - pardon the terrible pun---”

 

Nearly choking on his beer, Justin couldn’t help laughing in return. “I’ll forgive you… I guess.”

 

“Thanks.” Brandon tipped the bottle of beer upward, his eyes moving around the bar, a frown on his face when he made eye contact with a tall brunet. He wasn’t certain what it was about the man that so pulled his focus. The man was hot; for once, the men seated around the bar weren’t following either him or Justin with lust glazed eyes. That fact irked him a slight bit. He did enjoy being the center of attention. There wasn’t a gay man that stepped into Babylon that wasn’t his for the taking - that was… if he decided he wanted them.

 

Brandon pulled his gaze free and looked over at Justin. He decided he needed to amend that thought. There was one man he had wanted and hadn’t been able to lure into his bed or onto his knees. That man was Justin. There wasn’t a doubt he would love to have him in both places. He looked back at the man that he had never saw before this moment, watching as the man deliberately shifted his eyes from him to Justin - lust and something else that he couldn’t identify blazing deep with the scorching depths.

 

“Uh, Brandon? You okay?” Justin asked, both eyebrows raising as Brandon continued to be distracted.

 

Shaking his head, Brandon looked at Justin. “Huh?”

 

“Well… you zoned out. Is everything okay?” Justin asked, not forgetting that Brandon still hadn’t told him why he had invited him for a drink.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Brandon told him, uncertain if he spoke the truth when he viewed the obvious jealousy in the stranger's eyes. He knew he had to warn Justin. This man was big time - there was no denying that. "Don't look now... but, it appears you made a new conquest tonight."

 

Justin groaned. "Ugh. Not another freak!"

 

"Freak? Oh no, He’s anything but that.” Brandon glanced briefly at the other man, trying not to be obvious in his curiosity, sensing that his own discretion didn’t matter. The brunet seemed to be intensely aware of his surroundings. In fact, highly intuitive. He didn’t know who he was… but, he did know one thing for certain - this man exuded self confidence, and he was intent on Justin. Perhaps now wasn’t the time to ask Justin if he wanted to pick up some extra shifts. It might be in Justin’s best interest to get the hell out of here - now.

 

Something about how Brandon said that, and continued to look down the bar alarmed him. He swallowed anxiously, wondering if his admirer could be the man he thought it could be. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Brian Kinney had been interested in him… and on a level he didn’t quite understand. He had also felt that the older man would be coming after him at some point… but had it been so soon? He was afraid to turn around and look. What if it was the man himself? What would he do next?

 

“Is he brunet? Amazingly hot?” Justin asked, barely restraining the urge to turn around and look.

 

“Yes… and fuck yeah.” Grimly, he realized this man might be the final brick wall that erected to stop him from ever getting anywhere with his young, hot employee. He continuously flirted with Justin, never exerting himself fully. He always knew when a man was susceptible to seduction. Justin found him attractive. Occasionally, Justin even flirted back; however, it always ended with that. For months now he had been playing a waiting game. His chance might be over now. “The mystery is nearly over. He’s heading this way now.”

 

Justin gasped, his heart beating faster in his chest. He wasn't ready for this confrontation yet. If there was one thing he knew for sure, he knew he needed to have his senses about him when he met Brian Kinney again. He placed his hand over Brandon’s arm, urging him to look at him, and not the man he instinctively knew to be coming for him. “Brandon, I don’t have time to explain… but I need a favor. It’s huge. I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend. Just for tonight. P-please…”

 

TBC


	7. Not So Easily Deceived

“Boyfriend?” Mouthing the word, without speaking aloud, Brandon warily eyed his agitated employee, his eyes firmly on Justin and not the man that approached. He watched as Justin’s eyes widened, and his cheeks flushed… in an instant knowing that Justin was acquainted with this man that was a stranger to him.

 

“Yes… p-please---” Justin croaked, hoping Brandon realized the time for talk had ended, as Brian Kinney was directly on them now. Forcing himself to appear much calmer than he felt, Justin stammered, “Mr. K-Kinney. W-what a surprise to see you here…”

 

Brian quirked an eyebrow, his eyes narrowing on the arm that suddenly slid around the young blond’s waist, a hand almost idly stroking the blond’s lower back. “Is it really such a surprise, Justin?”

 

“Uhhh, no… well, yeah, I - I guess---” Justin stammered, his teeth suddenly biting into his bottom lip, his nervousness much more pronounced than it had been earlier during the interview.

 

Groaning as he watched those perfect teeth abusing that sumptuous lower lip, Brian found himself wondering if he would be able to refrain from taking this boy tonight. His voice a low rasp, he answered, “It shouldn’t have been.”

 

His eyes darting curiously back and forth, Brandon forcefully queried, “Justin, aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?”

 

“We’re not exactly friends, Brandon.” Justin took in a deep breath, his eyes moving to Brian’s face, quickly noticing how his hazel eyes focused on Brandon’s arm around his waist. “We met earlier during the interview I did for Daphne.”

 

Brian rolled his lips under, his eyes skeptical at the closeness that this Brandon seemed to want to imply with the young man. Justin’s body was far from relaxed; in fact, it didn’t display any of the comfort associated from being touched by someone he was either familiar with or intimately acquainted. Something was very off here… and he intended on discovering exactly what that missing ingredient might be. “Could we speak privately, Justin? There is much I wish to convey to you… and I’d prefer to do so in an atmosphere that I can clearly hear my own words - and yours as well.”

 

Brandon realized this was the time to be assertive and gain the upper hand. He had his doubts that many such opportunities were ever present with this man. Placing a soft, lingering kiss on Justin's cheek, Brandon whispered, "Introduce me to your friend, lover..."

 

Justin’s eyes widened briefly, despite his urgent request to Brandon, not expecting to hear ‘lover’, at least in regards to him, falling so effortlessly from Brandon's lips. “Uhhhh, yeah sure. Brandon, this is Brian Kinney. Mr. Kinney… this is Brandon - my boss… and uhmmmm, my b-boyfriend.”

 

Brian looked at the two men in disbelief. He wasn't buying the club owner's story for one minute. This Brandon was a typical club boy; he wasn't one to be shackled in a committed relationship. Even though he believed Justin to be tempting enough to inspire it - he knew his blond was attempting to hide from him. Justin would soon realize the error of his ways. Once the boy was his, such games of deception would be a thing of the past. If not… there would be consequences.

 

Seizing his moment, Brandon pulled Justin even closer to him, instantly amused as he saw the fires of jealousy in the older man’s eyes. No matter how this turned out, he was finding this to be a fun diversion. He wasn’t ready for this to end. “Mr. Kinney, I think anything you have to say to my boyfriend needs to be said in front of me. And… if you can’t respectfully do that, I would suggest you find another club to frequent---”

 

Justin groaned as soon as he looked into the eyes that became glacial in an instant. Brandon had no idea who Brian was... and what this ruthless man could do in retribution. What had he done? One thing was for certain - he was the only one that could fix it. “It’s okay, Brandon. I don’t mind speaking with Mr. Kinney.” Justin bit down on his lower lip, his eyes lifting to find the brunet’s icy gaze quickly returning to flames. “I’m sure it won’t take long…”

 

Brandon turned to look at Justin, his expression questioning, as well as confused. For good measure, as well as for his own pleasure, Brandon brushed his lips slowly across Justin’s, smiling when Justin gasped in surprise. Pulling back, he held a self-satisfied smile on his face, instinctively knowing a pair of hazel eyes would be drilling into the back of his head. Sliding his tongue along Justin’s tightly compressed lips, Brandon tightened his grip on Justin’s waist, gaining the entry he sought when Justin was forced to either comply… or abandon the ruse entirely. Always one to take advantage of any opportunity, Brandon slid his hands up Justin’s back, his mouth opening on Justin’s, his dedication to this deception in full force now.

 

Brian cleared his throat from behind them, his eyes unwavering as he took in what he viewed to be an unconvincing performance. He didn’t doubt that the club owner desired Justin. Who wouldn’t? Perhaps Justin even enjoyed Brandon’s attentions. However, he still remained convinced that the two men weren’t in any sort of intimate relationship. At this moment, he was uncertain of how he would proceed if he thought they were committed. As a dominant, he always respected another man’s claim; however, this case would be different. Brandon wasn’t in the lifestyle. Therefore, Justin didn’t belong to him. Nor would he ever. He fully intended to make sure of that.

 

Watching as the two men slowly separated, Brian found himself relieved of that. No matter how he remained convinced that the two men only shared an employer/employee relationship… seeing the other man’s hands moving over Justin, his mouth fervently possessing the man he so urgently craved filled him with a jealous rage he found difficult to control. His most primal instinct urged him to pull Justin from this club, escaping with him back to his home, before enacting every erotic fantasy he had ever had for another man. For now, however, he reminded himself to maintain his patience and understanding. In this place, he wasn’t master of his domain. Getting himself thrown out of the club wouldn’t give him what he most desired.

 

His eyes accusatory as he looked into Brandon’s more amused ones, Justin forced himself to playfully reproach, “Brandon, now isn’t the time. And… I’m sure Mr. Kinney doesn’t need a display of us kissing.”

 

“On the contrary, Justin.” Brian’s eyes were assessing the look on Justin’s face. He was immensely pleased with his own findings. The blond may have enjoyed the kiss… but, he didn’t wear that unmistakable look of desire. Unmasking Justin’s little charade would be immensely pleasurable for him. It was only a question of how he would go about it. “I found your little moment very revealing… and, in so many ways.”

 

Justin gulped. This had all been for nothing. He had been a fool to think he could ever trick this man. Hadn’t he made a point of telling Justin how he could read people? That it had been a contributing factor of his own personal success… All he did was make himself appear stupid. He hated the idea of this man viewing him that way. Now, he had to face up to his mistake, and proceed with the meeting he had known to be inevitable from the moment he stepped from the man’s office.

 

Brandon chuckled from his position in between them. This was such fun… but, even he could see the moment was over. He supposed he should be content with the kiss he had stolen; however, he still wanted so much more. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind of that being even more unlikely now. Reluctantly releasing his grasp on Justin, he stepped away from the hot blond, deviltry remaining in his eyes. “Sorry, Mr. Kinney. I’m sure you can understand how difficult it is for me to keep my hands off of him.”

 

“Indeed…” Brian replied in total boredom, his gaze completely dismissive on the club owner, his hot gaze fully on Justin’s every reaction. “I’ll ask again. Could I have a few moments of your time, Justin? I promise it won’t take very long.” Brian found that promise easy to give, knowing that he couldn’t linger in the blond’s presence for long tonight. If he did - he would take him. As gratifying as that would be for the moment, it wouldn’t give him what he yearned for most. Justin as his - exclusively and deeply committed. Only time and infinite patience would give him that.

 

"Sure..." Justin agreed in resignation, admitting this had been inevitable since the moment of the older man's arrival. He glanced at Brandon only briefly, despite his pleading for Brandon's help, still a bit resentful of how his boss took advantage of the situation. "Goodnight, Brandon. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

 

His eyes brazenly moving over the beautiful blond, Brandon purred in a sultry voice, "You can count on it, sugar..."

 

Justin rolled his eyes as he walked ahead of Brian, grimacing at how over the top Brandon had been. And now he would be the one answering the questions. He looked over his shoulder as he maneuvered his steps through the steady number of bodies, a nervous smile on his lips. "I just need to grab my duffel bag. I can meet you outside."

 

"I'll be waiting..." Brian told him, his voice heavy with the need inspired by the young man. "Don't keep me waiting for long."

 

His steps nearly faltering as the double meaning of the other man's words became clear to him, Justin softly whimpered, "Don't worry... I - I won't."

 

Brian smiled as he watched the blond's nervous retreat. The boy had much explaining to do, and he would enjoy Justin's journey to a self discovery that would lead him directly to him. The boy had made a mistake tonight, and he would be advised of that. Now that he was more calm in his knowledge that Justin was done here for the night, and more importantly - that the blond's boss had no personal claim on him, he could return to pursuing Justin in his own way... and on his own timetable.

 

Once the boy was his, he would never make such an erroneous mistake again. If he did, consequences would follow. For now his goals were specific. Communication and absolute trust. When those were established, then the beautiful blond boy would belong to him.

 

Although he knew he couldn't rush this delicate process, his own jealous rage tonight implied he must act with a degree of haste. Brian smiled. He knew exactly how to best go about that with this shy, and beautiful young man. It would be a pleasure they both would mutually enjoy...

 

TBC

 

_**A/N: Sorry so short, but the next chapter should be of much more substance. Speaking of future chapters - I wish to inform you in advance that I will be going on a family vacation in just under two weeks. Before I go, I am trying to write the final chapters of ‘Sultan’s Possession’, so that I can come back to only two stories remaining. Should I accomplish that and still have some time to update the other stories, I will certainly do that as well. As always, thank you for reading. Comments are appreciated, and more motivating than anything else. :)** _


	8. Intentions Revealed

Ben watched as a myriad of emotions began to transform his employer’s face. In all the years he had known Brian, he had never seen him responding with such an intensity following a single meeting. Now... two meetings. This young blond had moved Brian in ways no other man had ever. What was it about the young man? He was undoubtedly beautiful… but with Brian, and his more specific tendencies, it had to go much deeper than that.

 

“So… what’s the plan, Brian?” Ben hesitantly asked, uncertain if he even wanted to know, yet realizing in his duty to protect Brian - he had to know.

 

“I intend on driving the boy home. I don’t have any definite plans beyond that---” Brian’s voice was curt, the longer the young blond remained inside the club, the more his temper began to rage. Was the boy’s employer trying to delay him, or even change his mind? He hoped not. If he didn’t emerge soon, he would go back inside, and carry his delectable body from the boisterous nightclub.

 

Ben looked at his employer, and best friend in total skepticism. “No plans beyond that? It seems you do have a plan, Brian. You’ve only met the young man one time before tonight, and here we are… essentially stalking him.”

 

“Stalking?” Brian repeated, his impatience and irritation causing his anger to be transferred from the meddling club owner, to his oldest and most trusted friend. “I do NOT stalk. At least, not in the way it seems you are inferring.”

 

“Perhaps I could have stated that better. What I was saying is that you’ve only just met the man, and here we are at his place of business monitoring, and basically hunting him. I asked you this earlier, and I know it’s really not my business… but, what do you really know about this man?”

 

“I think I made myself clear, Ben. I know all I need to know about him.” His eyes swept angrily over his far too outspoken employee. “You are right about one thing, though - this is none of your business!” Brian turned to look back at the entrance to Babylon, a predatory smile curving his lips as his prey began to slowly make his way across the parking lot… and directly towards him. _Oh yes, Brian thought to himself. Come to me, little boy. I’m about to change your life. In the process, changing my own._ “Wait for me in the car,” he ordered, not once taking his eyes from the blond that almost timidly moved forward.

 

Far more caustic than most men would dare with Brian, he sarcastically responded, “As you wish… _Sir_.”

 

Brian gritted his teeth, his eyes only briefly returning to his meddling friend. “We’ll speak of this later.”

 

Slipping into the driver’s seat, Ben mumbled underneath his breath… “I have no doubt of that.”

 

Composing his features, more than anything wanting the anger in him to dissipate for now, Brian's eyes moved over the hot boy, in this instance uncertain if he could manage his control. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that he could lure the boy back to his home, and use his beautiful body throughout the night. However, that didn’t seem to be enough for him. He wanted to explore much more with this man. His eyes were hungry as he touched on the pink tongue nervously moistening full, and ripe lips. He wanted to devour that mouth, in a kiss claiming it as his own. Again, he reminded himself - now was not the right time.

 

Nervously clearing his throat, Justin looked at the man that had featured in much of his thoughts since they had first met this morning, uncertain of what to do or say next. “Uhhhh, you wanted to see me, Mr. Kinney?”

 

“Indeed I do, Mr. Taylor…” Brian’s voice was a vibrating purr, his intention to entice the boy in every way possible. “I trust your obligation here is complete for the night?”

 

Justin flushed, unable to forget the unconvincing ploy he had enacted to keep this man at an arm’s length. He wasn’t even entirely certain he wanted to stay out of this gorgeous man’s arms. At the time, his fear overrode his common sense. Attempting to deceive this man had probably been the most foolish thing he had ever done. Any berating that came in the aftermath would be well deserved.

 

“Yes, Sir. Brandon told me I could do an extra set if I wanted. I’d had enough for tonight.” Justin marvelled at the intensity in the hazel eyes. The brunet billionaire tycoon seemed to be fascinated by his every word… almost as if he was committing everything about him to memory. It was overwhelming to him… and yet, it was surprisingly arousing as well.

 

Brian cast a distasteful glance at the still bustling club, his eyes narrowing on the looks of interest that came from the men glancing Justin’s way. _I think not, Brian thought to himself. This boy was going to be his… and his alone._ For now, he needed to separate Justin from this atmosphere. He wouldn’t tolerate his submissive being on display for all of the perverts of Liberty Avenue to ogle, or manhandle. His voice was a rasp, when he spoke, “You don’t belong here, Justin… and I think you know that.”

 

Justin sighed. He did know that; however, he needed to eat and pay his bills too. “I - I know that. The tips are really good. I'm not in the position to walk away from that. At least, not right now.”

 

“There’s another way.” Brian took a step closer, his nostrils flaring as he noticed the blond’s breath quickening from the closer contact. Fuck, he thought to himself. He had never wanted a man so badly in his entire life. The reality of not having him wasn’t even an option. Reaching up, Brian pushed a stubborn lock of blond hair away from the beautiful boy’s eyes. The desire to take care of this man beginning to burn in him. Taking care of him as only a Master did his submissive. “I’d love to help you find your way, Justin.”

 

He couldn’t look away from the eyes that seemed determined to consume him. In an instant he felt taken, possessed… and totally devoured. This man might be an intimidating presence in the lives of everyone he encountered on a daily basis… but one thing was clear. Brian Kinney was all man. There was something innately earthy about the man. He felt his legs trembling as the man continued to possess him in a single glance. His voice was barely audible when he whispered, “I - I appreciate that, Sir. But, I am a man accustomed to finding my own way. It’s the only way I know how to be.”

 

“I understand that… and I respect it.” Brian knew that removing Justin from this unsavory element wouldn’t be easy. Despite the submissive qualities he had already displayed to him, he could tell he was a man of great character and strength. He admired him for that. Having to fight and claw his own way to the top, he understood about choices. The more difficult ones either destroyed you, or made you your own man. He believed the latter had been the case for young Justin.

 

“So, uhmmmm… what did you want to talk to me about?” Justin asked, his teeth nervously biting into his lower lip.

 

Brian groaned. It wasn’t silent as it had been back in his office. This time it was audible, and filled with the lust that was raging nearly out of control. The boy was so tempting, and he didn’t know if he could resist him much longer. Perhaps it was time to see the boy safely home, and start anew when he could temper his earlier anger… and his unrelenting desire for the blond. “So many things I want to discuss with you; however, this isn’t the place. I’d like to escort you safely home. We can talk, and make arrangements then.”

 

“Arrangements?” he croaked.

 

Brian smiled at the seemingly innocent blond. With his beauty, he doubted it was genuine; although, he would enjoy finding out. He was astounded by the jealous rage that swelled up inside of him at the thought of any man intimately touching him… possessing that perfect mouth and body that he felt to have been created solely for his own pleasure. “I made my desire for you more than clear in my office, Justin. If it hadn’t been a business meeting, I would have made my intentions even more known.”

 

Blushing again, Justin admitted, “You were clear about your desires, Sir. In fact, I left there surprised that you hadn’t tried to touch me.”

 

“I am a man of supreme control. As I told you earlier; I exercise control in all things. It is how I live my life. However… that resolve was sorely tested by you.” Brian reached out and rubbed the pad of his thumb against Justin’s bottom lip - the same lip that had been driving him crazy with lust, each time the blond bit into it. “I have never wanted a man as intensely as I want you. There isn’t a doubt in my mind that I could seduce you. My skills as a dominant are immense. However, that wouldn’t be enough for me.”

 

Justin hadn’t missed the word ‘dominant’. He didn’t know much about such a relationship… but he had instinctively known this man was such a being. Uncertain of where his bravado now stemmed from, he moistened his lips, before asking, “What _would_ be enough for you… Sir?”

 

Brian growled, his eyes becoming wild and even more hungry. The boy was teasing him? HIM? Oh no, little boy. This just won’t do. “Get in the car and we’ll discuss this further.”

 

Looking hesitantly at the man behind the wheel that had his window up, and his attention on anything but them, Justin stammered, “Uhhh, I I-I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

 

“Relax, Justin. I am not about to kidnap you and enslave you in my lair.” Brian laughed, forcing himself to step back from the tempting blond package. “You _will_ want what I want. Until you do, I promise I won’t touch you.”

 

Bravely, Justin forged ahead. “Not touch me at all? If I’ve already challenged your self control, how can you make such a promise?”

 

Brian swore underneath his breath. “You test me on so many levels… but, I am enjoying it. In fact, I don’t remember the last time I’ve enjoyed an encounter more.” Shaking his head as he realized Justin was still waiting for an answer, Brian told him, “Perhaps saying I won’t touch you is a bit optimistic; I want you too much. However, I am a man of control. I can promise that I will not take you until you have consented to be mine.”

 

Justin gasped as he listened to the words. They were so primitive, and words that he would have thought to find offensive… but strangely, they only turned him on. Knowing he was probably walking straight into the fire, Justin moved to the car, waiting as Brian opened the door and welcomed him inside. He wasn’t the least bit surprised when Brian slid in next to him, and not up front next to his driver, or whoever he might be.

 

“Good boy…” Brian purred in his ear. “You are about to begin a journey of self discovery, and I am eagerly anticipating being your guide.”

 

Justin moaned when Brian's larger hand began moving over his leg, gently moving it up and down in a soothing manner. In the darkness, Justin looked into Brian's eyes, wondering if he would ever have the strength to look away.

 

Brian huskily chuckled. “It appears I’m already touching you… but, I can control myself. That is, if you don’t push the limits.”

 

“Limits?” Justin asked, not even noticing the car moving from the parking lot, and in the right direction to his apartment.

 

“We’ll discuss that tomorrow,” Brian sternly told him. “For now, I want you to get some rest… and tomorrow we will have dinner.”

 

Justin arched a brow at the phrasing. “Did you just ask me to have dinner with you tomorrow? Or, did you tell me?”

 

“Fine…” Brian conceded. He would give him that - for now. The boundaries would be changing soon. “Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?”

 

As Justin teasingly gave Brian an affirmative answer, Ben laughed from the front, earning him a glare from his employer and friend in response. Feeling secure enough in their relationship, Ben just continued driving… whistling as they made the journey to Justin’s apartment. Inwardly, he found himself amused. Brian was an intimidating force, the boy was undoubtedly affected by that… and yet, he was still holding his own. This could get very interesting...

 

TBC


	9. Wake Up Call

Brian stood in the middle of his playroom, his eyes touching on all of the various pieces of equipment… most devised for pleasure, and others to render punishment. He found himself wondering how long it would take to bring Justin into this room. No matter the time involved, Brian accepted that it wouldn’t be nearly as soon as he’d like.

 

His eyes touched on floggers, handcuffs, ropes, and everything that he wanted to use to make Justin scream in pleasure… begging for a release that only he could give him. He wanted him here now; although, he knew that was impossible. Seducing the boy was one thing, but securing him as his submissive was another thing entirely. Only through patience and trust would he reach his goals. He couldn’t allow time, his immense desire, or impatience cost him what he most desired.

 

Justin. His body to use. His mind to develop. In the process, protecting him from everything and everyone that would ever seek to harm him. Protection was a key factor in a successful dom/sub relationship. As he remembered back to the incident last night at Babylon, he realized those protective instincts had already surfaced. Not only had a jealous rage consumed him, and he readily admitted to himself it had been exactly that, he had also found himself filled with concern. The true definition of a dom/sub relationship. Protection, trust, respect… and unrelenting devotion.

 

It did amaze him that he already knew that he wanted that exclusivity, and commitment with Justin. Ben had made a valid point, whether he had acknowledged it to his friend or not. What did he know about Justin? The brief report he’d acquired only scratched the surface. If nothing else, he was sure of that. However, that didn’t really matter. Instinctively, he felt that Justin was the one. In fact, he had felt that during the interview in his office. Not pursuing him at that moment had been an attack on his self-control. If not a seasoned Dom, with vast experience, there was no way he would have resisted.

 

Exiting the playroom, grimly realizing he wouldn’t be making use of it anytime soon, Brian locked the door, pocketing the key, and slowly descending the winding staircase, the smell of his morning coffee luring him. Moving into the kitchen, he poured himself a cup, carrying it to his breakfast island where he took virtually all of his in house meals, the file on Justin Taylor waiting exactly where he had left it last night. Knowing he had memorized it all to the last detail, Brian still opened it and reviewed it again… his intent to make certain he had it all intimately committed to memory.

 

[ ](http://s955.photobucket.com/user/kinnetic_bliss/media/Marble-inset-backsplash-with-impressive-white-kitchen-islands-and-modern-stylish-bar-stools_zpsoevn5tp5.jpg.html)

 

There wasn’t any detail that would be viewed as insignificant. In his life of supreme power and control, he didn’t live in a world of the unknown. Controlling everything was his place of comfort. It was the only place he would exist. His future dealings with Justin would be no different. His eyes continuously drawn to the cell phone number that was clearly displayed in bold type, Brian smiled, deciding there was no need to wait until tonight to make his hopefully soon-to-be submissive intensely aware of him. He would prefer doing so face-to-face… but, he was skilled at exploring any avenue given to advance his cause. This would be no different. The best part of all… his call would be unexpected, at least at this hour of the morning. An off guard young blond could be very interesting…

 

Keying in the numbers, and immediately placing it in the phone's memory, Brian leaned forward on his stool, patiently waiting for the blond to answer… having no doubt it would be a call to remember. When he heard the husky, almost lazy answer, Brian groaned as he realized Justin must still be in bed. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised. The boy’s night at Babylon had ended late… and it was still early yet.

 

“Good morning, Mr. Taylor…” Brian drawled, speaking after only a short pause hung in the air. “I do hope I am not disturbing you.”

 

A gasp was the boy’s initial answer. “M-Mr. Kinney?” Once words were spoken, they more resembled a squawk.

 

Brian chuckled approvingly, the blond’s responses continuing to reaffirm the wisdom of his choice. He was so suited to the role of the submissive… at least, he was in regards to being _his_ submissive. The young man might not be aware of it, but it would be his pleasure to show him. “Indeed, Mr. Taylor. The one and only…”

 

A rustling sound followed, making Brian think that Justin was going through the process of sitting up in bed, most likely trying to fully awaken and approach this call with more of his wits about him. He couldn’t stop his mind from entertaining exactly what the hot little blond wore to bed. Was he naked beneath his sheets, or did something else adorn that luscious body? He couldn’t wait to both dress and undress the boy for himself.

 

“Uhhh, was there something you wanted, Sir?” Justin asked, groaning the moment he heard the suggestive chuckle from his early morning caller.

 

“What a ‘loaded’ question, Mr. Taylor. One that I think we both know the answer to…” Brian whispered seductively. “Tell me, Justin… did you wake up with a hard-on, or did your cock harden as you heard my voice - knowing how much I want to get my hands on you?”

 

“Uhhhh, well… Mr. Kinney, that’s not a simple question.” Realizing his answer made no real sense, he added, “What I mean to say is… I’m a healthy male; I always wake up at least semi-hard.”

 

Brian’s laughter went even deeper. “You intrigue me, Justin Taylor. Immensely…”

 

“W-why?” Justin croaked, uncertain of why a man like the multi-billionaire could be so attentive on him.

 

“You never answer as I would expect, or even respond in a predictable manner. I find that delightful, and an added enticement as we move forward.”

 

“I’m not sure where we are moving forward to, though---” Justin interjected, his confusion about that even greater in the light of day.

 

Brian smiled. Of course the boy was confused. All would be more clear after tonight. “All will be revealed soon, Justin. Now… back to my question. Nice evasion, though. In future such could get your hot little ass spanked by my twitching hand.”

 

“Twitching hand?” Justin asked, knowing he was still evading the question.

 

His own cock hardening at the thought of spanking such delectable blond boy ass, Brian warned him, “It’s twitching even more as we speak. I would suggest you answer the question, Mr. Taylor. I would hate to begin our evening with my hand firmly imprinted on your ass. Or, perhaps I wouldn't mind..."

 

Justin groaned. He wished he could find that to be as unpleasant as he probably should. “I, uhhhh, was still asleep when the phone rang, so I was barely at the semi-hard stage then.”

 

“Okay. And, how has that little condition progressed?” Brian demanded.

 

Biting his lip to still another moan, Justin couldn’t prevent his cock from responding to the deep, husky sound of Brian’s voice, or the aggressive control of his words. The man was amazing, and far too tempting. But… he couldn’t stay away. “I’m hard now, Sir. Painfully hard…”

 

“Good boy…” Brian praised, resisting the urge to slide his hand into his pants and stroke his own throbbing organ. “If you were mine, I could control what happened next. In fact, I _would_ control what happened next…”

 

Justin gulped. There was that ‘ _if you were mine_ ’ phrase again. Why did he find it so fucking hot? He knew that was a key ingredient to why he was so attracted to this man. There were so many reasons… but this dominant side of Brian Kinney, which he suspected was a persona the man lived and breathed 24/7, was the most appealing side of all. “W-what would you do… if, as you say it - I belonged to you?”

 

Brian growled. Just hearing the boy repeat his words in a different manner made his cock throb to where it suddenly leaked in response. He wasn’t one to lose control of an encounter ever. He had to establish that now. The boy would learn his boundaries and respect them. This was the perfect opportunity for such a lesson. “That would depend on your behavior.”

 

“I - I don’t understand. How could I misbehave on the phone?” Justin asked him, unwilling to admit aloud how intrigued he was by this extraordinary discussion.

 

“There are ways, my boy. There are ways. You are a born cock tease… and you know it!” Brian reprimanded him. “If you were teasing me, and I couldn’t get my hands on you to discipline you appropriately… well, there are other measures.”

 

“Measures?” Justin asked, his eyes wide, and his cock continuing to expand beneath the sheets.

 

“As I couldn’t spank you over the phone, I could withhold any gratification you received. As your Master, that would be my right.” Brian’s voice was stern, yet filled with a passion this blond so effortlessly elicited. “However, if you pleased me, I could take phone sex to an entirely new level. As I said, the path would be determined by your behavior.”

 

Justin swallowed, knowing he was only getting himself in deeper, and unable to find the strength to pull himself back. Truthfully, he didn’t think he wanted to back out. Knowing he was teasing the equivalent of a primitive jungle cat, Justin asked him, “And, which direction does my behavior inspire you to follow this morning… _Sir_?”

 

A low hiss reverberated from within Brian’s throat. Teasing, provocative little fucker. That would need to change. He wouldn’t have his well ordered control challenged… and this hot little blond was so effortlessly doing so. “You bravely… and unwisely provoke me when you feel safe to do so. That won’t always be the case, Mr. Taylor. Right now, discipline seems to be in order.”

 

“Right…” Justin agreed. “ _If_ I belonged to you…”

 

“Tonight we will discuss all the variables… but, let’s be honest. This is no longer an issue of ‘if’, but more of a question of ‘when’ you will be mine. You want this as much as I do.” Brian’s breathing began to elevate, his hand clenching at his side as he thought of all he would do to the blond if he had him in his bed now.

 

“I - I don’t know yet…” Justin protested, knowing he had to keep a clear head until he heard all the specifics, even though knowing his body wanted this with this man more than anything.

 

Brian smiled. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that he had the boy. Tonight he would begin closing the deal. “My driver will pick you up at seven o’clock. We will talk during dinner. And, then… we’ll see what happens.”

 

“Okay…” Justin croaked, his mind swimming with all the possibilities of the evening to come.

 

“I’m looking forward to showing you my world, Justin. Only you can decide if it’s what you want.”

 

TBC

_**A/N: Short... however, a bit of plot progression to move us into the pivotal dinner/talk that is upcoming next. I wanted them to have more interaction before that talk, with Justin going into it a bit more aware of what Brian really wants from him. I hope you enjoyed it. More to come as soon as I can. Thanks for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated! :)** _


	10. Patience Tested

His eyes constantly straying to the clock for the past several hours, Justin picked up his phone, preparing to make the call he had been debating on making for the last hour. He knew he probably shouldn’t make this call; in fact, it could be his ‘out’ if he needed one later… however, he doubted he would really want one. He half-hoped Brandon’s Voicemail would pick up, but, he was soon to find out that wouldn’t be the case.

 

“Hey…” Justin said into the phone. He wasn’t certain how he felt while making this call. Brandon was his boss… and undoubtedly a man that wanted much more from him. But… last night had gotten out of hand. His subterfuge had been a huge mistake, and Brandon’s use of his lapse of good judgment had been even more grievous.

 

“Justin. What’s up hot stuff?” Brandon purred into the phone, never missing a chance to hit on his most desirous employee.

 

Taking in a deep breath, Justin refused to be agitated by Brandon’s manner. He was used to it by now, and knew the man to be harmless. After last night, though, it was just more annoying. “I won’t be coming in for my shift tonight. I wanted to give you plenty of advance warning so you could get one of the other guys to fill in.”

 

“I see…” Brandon uttered bitterly. He knew why Justin wasn’t coming in tonight. It wasn’t due to any sudden illness - of that he was certain. Last night when he had perhaps went too far with his part in Justin’s game, he had heard Justin mentioning the arrogant man’s name. The name had stuck in his head for hours afterwards. It wasn’t until he was home that he did some research. He had known the man to be big leagues… especially for little Justin, but the notorious Brian Kinney was far more than Justin could handle. “A sudden illness afflicting my most sought after dancer?”

 

“Not exactly.” Justin wasn’t about to lie about it. He had told enough lies last night to last him a lifetime. “I have some sudden plans. I can work tomorrow on my night off - if you like.”

 

Disliking the situation, yet not about to decline an offer to not only line his pockets, but have another chance with the younger man, Brandon agreed. “Yes, I would like. Although, I do have to say I question your judgment.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Justin asked, his head whipping around when he heard a sudden sound in the room, his mind so filled with his upcoming evening that he hadn’t even heard Daphne come into the room, or have any idea of how long she had been standing there.

 

“I heard you speaking that man’s name last night. Brian Kinney of Kinney Enterprises. That man is the big time, Justin. I hope you know what you’re doing…”

 

Angry that Brandon would imply he couldn’t handle himself, Justin snapped, “Brandon, you’re my boss - and that’s it. You don’t need to worry about what or who I can handle. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Ending the call, and tossing his phone to his side, Justin glared at it indignantly, as if it was the phone’s fault for his irritation. “Who the fuck does he think he is?”

 

“I think we both know that Brandon sees you as more than an employee. And, let’s face it - he’s damned hot. But… what was he warning you about?” Daphne asked warily, her gut instincts answering her own question.

 

“I’m not working tonight. I have dinner plans… and I’m not sure how long the evening will last.” Justin dreaded what would come next. Daphne would be concerned. She had exhibited that concern shortly after he had returned from the interview. “I’m seeing Brian Kinney. His driver is due to pick me up soon.”

 

Daphne’s jaw dropped. “Brian Kinney! Have you lost your mind, Justin!?”

 

“Fuck, Daph! You sound just like Brandon. Yes, I know what I’m doing. It’s just dinner.” Standing to his feet, and sliding his phone into his pocket, he shook his head in disbelief. “Brian Kinney is an international businessman. He’s not about to hurt me.”

 

A snort answered. “You don’t know that, Justin. Don’t forget, I am a reporter. I can read between the lines. He wants things from you, Jus. Things I’m not sure you’ve thought about.”

 

Looking away, Justin headed towards the bathroom, wanting to check his appearance for the last time. He didn’t look at her when he told her, “I’ve thought about those things more than anyone knows. I’m not committing to anything tonight; but, I am going to hear him out.” Turning to look at her shocked expression, Justin finished, “I don’t want to talk about it anymore. Okay?”

 

“Fine. Just be careful. That’s all I ask…”

 

Grimacing as he took in the sight of his plain clothes, hoping he wasn’t horribly under-dressed, Justin moved towards her, kissing her lightly on the cheek. “Don’t worry, Daph. I’ll be fine.” He was going to say more when a knock sounded at the door. Shrugging his shoulders, Justin moved forward, needlessly telling her, “I think that’s for me…”

 

Opening the door, Justin’s eyes took in what was obviously a professional limo driver. The man was nearly the same height as him, with dark curly hair, his body clothed in a suit, and the standard hat that distinguished such a driver. “Uhhh, hello.”

 

“Mr. Taylor?” the driver asked, saying nothing more until the blond nodded in response. “My name is Ethan Gold; I am one of Mr. Kinney’s drivers. I will see you safely to his penthouse.”

 

Justin heard Daphne clicking her tongue behind him, obviously more suspicious when she heard of Justin’s destination. “We’re dining at Mr. Kinney’s home?”

 

“I do believe so, Sir.” Frowning in deep thought, he added, “I am only the driver, Mr. Taylor. I wouldn’t know if Mr. Kinney had another destination in mind after your arrival. It isn’t a problem… is it?”

 

Swallowing nervously, unable to hide the surprise from his voice, and his suddenly tense posture, Justin totally ignored Daphne’s disapproving presence, stepping across the threshold to join the clearly worried man. “No problem, Mr. Gold.”

 

Sighing in relief, Ethan exhaled. “That’s good. Shall we go, then? Mr. Kinney is a stickler for punctuality…”

 

Justin felt the insides of his stomach fluttering. Ironically, it felt like an adaption of the old phrase - like butterflies in his stomach. He was suddenly even more nervous… and yet, anxious for the evening to begin. His curiosity was piqued regarding Mr. Kinney, and what he had in mind for them. In part, he thought he understood some of it… but, he knew there was even more he didn’t know. “Yeah, lead the way, Mr. Gold. I’m ready.”

 

Smiling at the beautiful young blond, thinking his employer was the luckiest man in the world - as he always did - he waited for Justin to precede him through the door, before closing it behind them, their steps taking them side by side as they moved to the elevator. “Please call me Ethan.” Once they stepped into the elevator, Ethan advised him, “When we arrive, just give your name to the security guard. You will be expected. Mr. Kinney’s penthouse is on the 39th floor. When you exit the elevator, just follow the hallway down to the entrance to his apartments. His living quarters is on the entire floor.”

 

Justin absorbed that information, nodding his understanding. “That doesn’t surprise me. He doesn’t do anything in a small way, does he?”

 

Ethan laughed. "No, he doesn't." Once they were outside, Ethan opened the back door of the limo, waiting until the young man was safely seated inside. “You’ll do fine, Mr. Taylor.”

 

I hope so, he thought to himself. At this moment, though, he wasn’t too sure of that.

 

* * *

 

Brian surveyed himself in the mirror, a smile of approval on his lips. Justin was on his way to him now; in fact, he had already been advised the boy had just stepped on the elevator. Dabbing on a light portion of his favorite Gucci cologne, Brian slowly descended the stairs, his anticipation for the evening ahead swelling within him. He paused to survey the dining room, the various dishes and delicacies covered and awaiting their consumption. When the knock sounded on his door, he was more than ready for it all to begin.

 

Opening the door, Brian’s first sight was of Justin turning to look down the long hallway, his profile his most prominent view. Brian openly admired it. He doubted there was any view of this man that wouldn’t be appealing to him. “I see you found me without any trouble. Please come inside, Justin.”

 

Justin swallowed as he stepped inside, his eyes wide as he took in the elegance, and immaculate decor that looked like something straight from a stylish magazine. “Thank you, Mr. Kinney. Your driver was thorough in his instructions, though. I doubt I could have ended up in the wrong place.”

 

“It’s good to know that my staff is so efficient.” Brian led Justin to the bar, politely asking, “Would you like something to drink before dinner?”

 

Smelling the enticing aromas of food nearby, Justin shook his head. “No, thank you, Sir. I can wait until dinner.”

 

“Very well.” Brian smiled his approval. The blond’s decorum, and overall manner pleased him immensely. “You may call me Brian… at least during dinner. In time, you will learn when other titles are expected.”

 

Justin arched a brow. “You mean - _if_ I accept any offer you are extending.”

 

Brian smiled. He had no true doubt of the outcome. After so long in the lifestyle, and being an innate reader of people, he knew what his answer was going to be. It might not be instant… but, he would win the grand prize. An agonizing wait for that was displeasing to him, but, one that he was willing to endure. Justin as his was worth any initial sacrifice. “Indeed. Let’s go enjoy dinner, and we’ll discuss these matters afterwards.”

 

As the time quickly went by, Justin found his appetite just as rapidly diminishing. The steak was probably the best he had ever eaten, and the lobster tail mouth watering and sweet. What probably affected his appetite most of all was how Brian kept watching him as he ate. He felt on display at times, as if the older man was absorbing every detail and mannerism he exhibited. Then other moments, he felt virtually possessed by him. How was that even possible? The man hadn’t even touched him - yet. However, he sensed that was coming. In fact, he felt Brian’s restraint was only because other details weren’t in order as of yet. Those details the things that Justin remained the most unclear and wary about.

 

“Is anything wrong with your steak, Justin? I noticed you are more moving it around now than actually eating it. I can order something else for you.” Brian believed Justin’s deteriorating appetite to be more of a case of nerves than the food offered… but as the host, and hopeful future Dom of the young man, he needed to follow through on everything for the young man’s comfort.

 

Taking a plentiful sip of his wine, Justin held up a hand, shaking his head in abject denial. “Not at all, Sir. The meal has been delicious. I guess I’m not that hungry.”

 

Standing to his feet, Brian reached for his glass of wine, and moved to the other side of the table. Extending his hand, he waited for Justin to accept it, before gently pulling him to his feet. “Grab your wine, then. We shall continue this in the living room.”

 

 [](http://s955.photobucket.com/user/kinnetic_bliss/media/Brians%20lroom_zpsra1sdkqv.jpg.html)

 

Justin’s eyes swept over the elegant living room, thinking he had never seen a more beautiful room in his life. He was amazed by the detail, and still the simplicity of the decor. “Your home is exceptional, Mr. Kinney.”

 

“Thank you, Justin.” Brian urged Justin to sit on the long white sofa, his own hand reaching for the file that lay waiting. “There are certain necessities that I insist upon when going into such a relationship. Nothing is set in stone in this contract. It is something that should be reviewed by you, before any agreement is reached. Therefore, I don’t expect an answer tonight.”

 

Swallowing deeply, Justin took the file from the intense man, nodding slowly in his limited understanding. “Okay. Uhmmm, can you explain what I will find in here?”

 

“Of course. The first form is a non-disclosure agreement. It is very standard, and uncomplicated. All it means is that you won’t discuss any personal or private matters of our time together with any outside parties. My name is known on an international level. I choose to uphold a certain image in my business life. Even though I don’t hide this part of my life, I also don’t advertise the intimate aspects of my private life, either.”

 

“I wouldn’t discuss those kind of matters, Sir.”

 

Brian smiled. “I know you wouldn’t. I have already surmised you to be a man of great integrity. That makes going into such an association much more appealing. The other part is the Dominant and Submissive contract. This is the part that I want you to carefully review. Much of this can be negotiated. Some you may list as soft or hard limits, others you might want to strike entirely.”

 

Justin began to leaf through the paperwork, his eyes widening at the formal wording, and intimacies of some of the acts. “T-this is so much to take in, Sir. I - I’m just not sure this is for me.”

 

Reaching his hand out, Brian idly stroked the back of Justin’s hand. “Yes, it is all overwhelming… but, these are things that need to be addressed and decided upon before we can begin. And, Justin, I do believe this is right for you. Specifically, I believe _you_ are right for me. I think you want this - and badly. It’s just a question of adapting to some changes.”

 

“How much time will I have to decide?” Justin asked, uncertain if he could do this, although, the idea of belonging to this man immensely appealing to him.

 

“I won’t place a time limit on that. I want you to research the role of the submissive thoroughly; I can help direct you to the proper search engines for that. As the man who desires to be your future Dom, I am committed to earning your trust, respect, and complete devotion. In doing so, I am required to exercise patience. Even though it is challenging for me in your case, I must adhere to that code.”

 

“And… if I sign this, I belong to you?” Justin asked, hating the vulnerable catch in his voice as he spoke the words.

 

Brian pulled his hand free, channeling the lust he had for the blond and forcing it to the side as he reminded himself of his need for patience. He answered in a low growl, “Yes.” The boy was fucking perfect for him and his world. He only had to see that.

 

“Would I live here with you?” he wondered, uncertain of how else such a relationship would effectively work.

 

“Perhaps not immediately, but yes, in time that is what I would want. You would have your own room. There are times when I want my privacy, much of that business driven. That aspect won’t be in the contract, and open for negotiation when the time comes.”

 

“If I agreed, we would be having sex right away…” Justin surmised, far from oblivious to the darkening in the hazel eyes as soon as he spoke the unnecessary words.

 

Brian’s hands clenched and unclenched at his sides. His control had never been tested as much as it was with this boy. “Yes, Justin. We would fuck. And, I will be clear about that too. It would be fucking. I fuck hard… and extremely often.” His eyes slid up and down Justin’s body, his eyes burning in his extreme need. “Make no mistake about this, Justin - I would be fucking you on a regular basis.”

 

“I see…” Justin whispered tremulously. He almost wished the contract was a done deal, just so he could experience that. For some reason, he just knew it would be the most pleasurable experience he could ever have. “And, my jobs? What about them?”

 

“That is touched on in the contract. However, I will explain. Both of those jobs will need to be terminated when you come to me... one sooner than the other. My submissive will not be dancing on tables in a gay bar. Your job places your safety at risk, and it gives other men the license to touch what belongs to me. That will be forbidden.”

 

Justin felt himself shiver. The possessiveness and utterly proprietary manner of this man filled him with a desire he couldn’t nearly fathom. He felt taken, and part of him was loving that. He could only imagine what that full possession would feel like. “What about my job at the diner? I would have to work.”

 

“I don’t expect you not to work, although, I can take care of all of your needs.” Sensing that the boy wouldn’t be ready for that for some time, intuitively reading Justin’s desire to remain more self-sufficient, he wouldn’t push that for now. “I would allow your work at the diner - at least in the beginning. I might want to help you find something else once we got settled. However, if your safety was ever at risk there, or if men became aggressive in attempts to touch you… then, a change would be imminent.”

 

Laughing nervously, Justin told him, “Well, you’ve given me a great deal to think about, Sir. If you don’t mind, I’d like to go home and do that.”

 

“Of course I mind… but, I expected that. I have Ethan on standby for such an event. Realistically, I didn’t expect this to be resolved tonight.” Brian stood to his feet, once more, gallantly offering his hand to assist Justin to rise. “I will ride down in the elevator with you. I am hoping to hear from you soon.”

 

Justin moved through the extravagant penthouse apartment with it’s owner by his side, remaining silent until they reached a different elevator, one that he assumed to be Brian’s private elevator. He watched as Brian turned his key in it, moving inside once the doors opened and then closed behind them. He lowered his eyes, and then raised them to meet the brunet’s stormy expression… the desire that he knew to be centered on him now blazing. “I won’t make you wait long, Sir. I - I promise.”

 

Brian growled. He wasn’t certain if it was the words, or the submissive quality of his voice. His control snapped, and in this moment he couldn’t wait. Brian pushed Justin up against the wall of the elevator, the file falling to the floor in the unexpected rush of his movements. “Fuck the paperwork,” Brian hissed. “I need to taste that mouth - _now_ …”

 

Justin gasped when he felt the impact of his body being pressed against the elevator wall by the man intent on claiming him, his lips opening immediately to the ones determined to obtain possession. He moaned into Brian’s mouth as the other man firmly grasped his wrists and anchored them above his head, forbidding him to touch him in any way. It was the most erotic act he had ever known. Justin had the feeling that would only be the first of many if he surrendered to the life Brian wanted him to accept. This kiss had probably been a mistake for both of them. Now, they would each end the night yearning for much more.

 

Forcing himself to step back once the elevator came to a stop at the basement level, Brian touched a finger to his own lips, his breathing erratic from such a brief kiss. He had lost his control. Fuck. What if it happened again? He couldn’t allow it. “Obviously that wasn’t supposed to happen… but, now that it has, remember it well. That was just a taste of what waits for you, Justin. Come to me and join my world. Soon…”

 

TBC


	11. Questionable Choices

Daphne’s eyes were wide with surprise when Justin came through the door. She looked at the wall clock, then back at Justin’s blank expression, her brow arching as he closed and locked the door. “Uhhh, you’re home earlier than I thought you would be, Jus. Did something go wrong?”

 

“Wrong?” Justin smiled, his mind still caught up in _that_ kiss. It was a kiss he would never forget. That in itself amazed him. It was a kiss that was incredibly short-lived… but, it was one filled with a raw hunger, a passion unsuppressed and so tangible. He’d be lying if he didn’t admit to wanting to feel those firm and obviously skilled lips moving over his again. Fuck. That kiss had been hot. It had left him with thoughts and desires he hadn’t even known himself to have. But… where to go from there? The contract. Yes. He had to look it over and make his own decision. For some reason, he didn’t think that would be so easy to do.

 

Standing from the couch, and making her way toward him, she snapped her fingers in front of his dazed eyes. “Uhhhh yeah. Wrong. Earth to Justin!”

 

“Huh?” Justin returned, cautiously maintaining a tight grip on the file in hand, knowing that was the last thing he wanted his curious and far too concerned roommate to view. Distractedly, Justin glanced at the clock, slightly surprised that it was still just an hour before his shift at Babylon. Perhaps he would still go. He could use the money… and maybe it would give him a clear head if surrounded by all the hot studs that frequented the club, and his special dances. “I’ll be right back. I gotta change.”

 

“Change!?” Daphne squawked. “For what? You called off work tonight! Where are you going?”

 

“Hold that thought, Daph.. I’ll tell you in a minute---” Justin laughed as he heard her continuing to mumble on, clearly thinking he had taken full leave of his senses.

 

Daphne continued to sputter the entire time Justin was gone. What the hell! She’d been worried sick about him these past hours… and he comes home and acts like that! What the hell had happened to her level-headed friend in that posh penthouse apartment? No matter what it had been, it was clear that something was different with Justin. But…. what?

 

She was left to ponder for ten more minutes when Justin finally reemerged from his bedroom, his duffel bag in hand. “Justin? What’s going on? I thought you took the night off---”

 

Justin shrugged. “I did. But, I just called Brandon and told him I could come in to do one set. He had me covered for the night… but, he didn’t refuse my offer.”

 

“Of course he wouldn’t. You are his biggest money maker.” She looked at him expectantly, her impatience continuing to grow. “What about your date with Brian Kinney? Why are you home… and what the hell happened with him?”

 

“Nothing happened,” Justin replied nonchalantly. “We had dinner, then, his driver brought me back home. End of story.”

 

Daphne narrowed her eyes on her best friend, completely aware of there being much more to the story. “Right. End of story. Except for one thing.” Her eyes widened angrily. “I fucking know you!”

 

Justin laughed half-heartedly. Of course, he knew that. Right now, he didn’t want to dwell on tonight. He needed to clear his head before he sat down and reviewed that contract. He wasn’t sure he was the right man for the controlling Mr. Kinney. There wasn’t a doubt that his moments of submission to him, such as they were, had turned him on more than anything ever had… but he still had his bouts of rebellion. He wasn’t sure he could be the man the dominant in Brian needed him to be.

 

“I know that, Daph. Just accept the fact that I don’t want to talk about it… at least not tonight. My evening was fine, and it left me with a lot to think about.” When he saw her mouth opening in preparation to ask what he knew to be an endless tirade of questions, Justin held his hand up, telling her succinctly, “That’s all I plan to say about it.”

 

“I’m not trying to interfere in your business, Justin; I’m just worried about you. Okay??” she responded, finally seeing that no more answers would be forthcoming tonight. Knowing her friend’s determination, she realized those answers might never come.

 

“I get that, and I appreciate that more than I can say. Don’t worry about me. I can take care of myself.” He tried to effect his most reassuring smile. “Look how long I’ve been doing that.”

 

Daphne rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I know. You’re super human. How could I forget?” Her eyes focused on his duffel, a frown on her face, when she asked, “Why change your mind and go in, though? You hate working there.”

 

That was probably her best question of all. He wasn’t sure why he decided to go in. He could tell himself it was for the money, and in part that would be true… but, he also knew it was a slight act of rebellion. The demanding Mr. Kinney wouldn’t like it at all - if he found out. As much as his body wanted what the man had to offer, he also couldn’t help finding him extremely high handed. As he had briefly scanned over the detailed contract, Justin had realized there were many pros and cons in such a relationship. It was just a question of whether he could find a balance of them that he could live with… and that Brian accepted as well.

 

Still, in the back of his mind, a part of him wondered if the dominant would lose his control again at what he would view as a clear act of rebellion. If that kiss had been a direct result of Mr. Kinney's loss of control, he couldn't deny wanting to see it happen again. And again... and again.

 

“It’s Saturday night, and the tips are great. I’m only doing one set… so it’s easy money for very little time spent.”

 

Biting her lip uncertainly, knowing something just wasn’t quite right with her friend, Daphne grudgingly stopped her interrogation. “Ummmm, okay. Well, if you decide you want to talk later… or whenever, you know where I am.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Justin smiled in what he hoped to be encouraging, he told her, “I know what I’m doing, Daph. And, if I make a mistake, I’ll learn from it just like everyone else does. Thank you for caring, though. It’s good to know I have someone in the world that does.”

 

Daphne sighed. She couldn’t fight either his logic, or his accounting of his life that was sadly vacant of a support group. “You know I do, Jus. If something happened to you, I - I just don’t know what I would do.”

 

“You’d write a Pulitzer Prize winning piece about the experience.” Justin smirked when he finally made his friend laugh, much more comfortable in leaving now that some of her tension had evaporated. “Talk to you in the morning.”

 

Watching him walk through the door, she shook her head in bemusement. There was no one like Justin. She could be in her most stern, inquisitive, even intrusive reporter mode, and he could always create a shift. The problem was simple. They knew each other so well. That was much of why she was so concerned. Justin had returned home tonight laden with heavy thoughts. Now, he was going to his escape mechanism. Babylon. It wouldn’t be so much the dancing, or the money. Babylon was a diversion for Justin. He was running from something… or someone. She would bet all of her future award winning articles that the answer was Brian Kinney.

 

 

* * *

 

Brian didn’t shock easily; however, what Ethan told him now had him reeling in a number of ways. First, the information changed his plans for the night... but how he came about the knowledge disturbed him even more. “Ethan, I’d like you repeat that… because I’m sure I didn’t hear you correctly.”

 

“I realize I overstepped my bounds, and for that I humbly apologize… but, I thought you would want to know.” Ethan cursed his own stupidity, both in his actions and his coming here to boldly profess them. Perhaps he had been wrong in his assessment of the young blond’s importance to his employer, but he still found that highly unlikely.

 

“Overstepped your bounds? I can’t imagine why you would think that!” Brian growled angrily. “You are my driver. That job is fairly simple, Ethan. You drive me where I want to go, or others that I direct you to transport. Nowhere in your job description are you listed as - stalker, spy, informant, or anything other than driving from point A to point B.”

 

Hanging his head low, feeling more the fool each passing moment, he murmured in a low voice, “Again, you have my apologies, Sir. All I was thinking was that you would want to know if the boy went anywhere questionable… and to know that he arrived there safely.”

 

“Ethan, look at me…” Brian demanded. It wasn’t that he didn’t want the information his chauffeur had so surprisingly supplied… it was the fact that he had acquired it on his own, and his doubts of the true reason behind his actions. “What you did was a violation of Mr. Taylor’s privacy. If I wanted that sort of information, I would have either done so myself or had my PI agency do the work. I also question your true motivation. Was it really done to protect my interests… or was there another reason entirely?”

 

Ethan gasped in his shock. “Mr. Kinney, y-you don’t think that I was stalking the young man… seeking him out for myself? I - I would never betray you like that. I knew you were interested in him.” Ethan wasn’t sure how he expected his employer to respond, but he knew if his dominating boss denied any interest in the young blond, his own interest might change quickly.

 

“I’m not sure what I think, Ethan… but I will give you the benefit of the doubt - at least for now.” His eyes were cold as they slid over his clearly nervous employee. “Should I discover that you had been seeking to sabotage me with Mr. Taylor… well, things will end badly for you.” Brian stepped back and eyed his driver analytically for a long moment. “You do enjoy your job with me, don’t you, Mr. Gold? In fact, you do wish to continue working for me… not to mention in this town?”

 

“O-Of course, Sir. Without a doubt…” Ethan sputtered, immediately realizing his employer’s demeanor, and words of aggression pointed to the most significant factor of all - the young blond was important to him. Any man that interfered in the progression of that relationship would be incurring the renowned Kinney wrath.

 

“Good…” Brian’s voice was bland, his eyes still coldly assessing the nervous curly-haired man. “I’m going to change my clothes, and then I’ll have you drop me off at Babylon. I want to see Mr. Taylor for myself.”

 

“Yes, Sir…” Ethan promptly responded. “I’ll just get the car and pull it to the front entrance.”

 

“I’ll be down shortly…” Brian dismissed Ethan with a curt nod, uncertain if this issue was sufficiently resolved, but at this moment, more interested in Justin and what trouble he was currently getting himself into. He was very disappointed in Justin’s choice. It had been his hope that the blond would go home and review the contents of the contract, and perhaps even begin some research. Going to Babylon tonight bespoke of a boy running… or one that sought to anger him. Neither of those choices were good for his future submissive. For there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Justin would sign on the dotted line, willingly surrendering all of himself into his care.

 

As he quickly took the stairs to his bedroom, Brian decided he may have been too businesslike with Justin. After that kiss in the elevator, the blond should have understood his immense desire and determination to own him; however, maybe the boy needed to be shown more. As he dressed for hunting at Babylon in mind, Brian decided he would teach Justin even more tonight.

 

Now, with the cards on the table, Justin would discover even more what it was like to be hunted by the only man that could satisfy his submissive desires. The boy would learn the peril of playing games with the master, and in the process, he would become his even sooner.

 

TBC

 

_**A/N: I know - horrible cutting off point… but, I wanted the encounter at Babylon to be a chapter all of it’s own; and, I can guarantee it will be that. More to come again soon. Thank you for reading, and supporting this extremely predatory/dominant story. Comments are greatly appreciated, and what motivates me to write more quickly. *Hugss*** _


	12. Trust Must Be Given

Brian’s eyes swept the interior of Babylon with a primitive savagery in them. He hadn’t caught a glimpse of his beguiling target yet… but his instincts told him he would, and that Ethan’s information would hold true. What was his blond thinking? Was this a final act of rebellion… or did it mean something even more unpleasant? Could Justin have decided he didn’t want to accept his offer?

 

 

No, that couldn’t be it, he thought to himself. Justin had displayed so many submissive qualities toward him… and if he wasn’t mistaken, and in these matters he rarely was, Justin wasn’t like this with just anyone. That had been in evidence when Justin had foolishly enlisted his employer’s help in keeping him at a distance. That in itself was laughable. There wasn’t a man alive that could detract from the blond’s overwhelming appeal. In addition, there had been no aura of respect between the two men. Now that he thought about it, that was even more curious in an employer/employee relationship. It made him wonder what could be missing… or what had created such a lacking. He lightly shrugged, finding that to be insignificant at the moment. Once Justin became his - that association would be at an end.

 

 

Brian moved closer to the bar, knowing he’d see Justin up close and personal from such a vantage point. He wanted the blond to know he had been caught in the act. Watching him squirm as he enacted his erotic dance would bring him pleasure. He wanted the boy’s entire attention on him, and not distributed amongst the fags that would undoubtedly be drooling over him. Although he could understand their lust, he did not enjoy it, either. Justin was going to be his. He would not be sharing his submissive with anyone.

 

 

Nodding to the bartender, Brian ordered a bottle of the most expensive beer the club had to offer. As he surveyed the label, he grimaced, realizing it was far beneath his standards… but it was still better than he’d expected. His eyes looked around in boredom at the gyrating bodies underneath the cheap, yet bright lights, his attention on what were beautiful male bodies non-existent. He had done the club scene years ago. It no longer held any appeal for him. If he did go to a club, it was one of a different variety… one that was more suited to his specific needs. Those clubs weren’t easy to find.

 

 

When the music changed to something more sultry, Brian knew his boy was about to make his appearance. Another indication was how the dancing throngs separated and made their way to the bar. Brian rolled his eyes. Apparently Justin had made quite an impression on these cock hungry gawkers - much more than he would like. His back tensed when he heard mocking laughter at his ear, instinctively he knew the exact source.

 

 

Refusing to be intimidated by this man that could cause him more problems than he cared to admit, Brandon sneered as they all watched for Justin to emerge. “Slumming again, Mr. Kinney?” Brandon made a point of stressing his name, having no doubt the man didn’t want to be publicly associated with his establishment.

 

 

Quirking a brow, Brian’s face remained blank when he spoke, “Even in the most desolate of places something valuable can be found.”

 

 

“Wow…” Brandon breathed, seemingly in awe of the older man. “That’s incredibly profound. Not what I typically here in my club.”

 

 

Brian rolled his eyes and returned them to the bar, his eyes narrowing in a combination of lust and anger when his beautiful prey emerged. He couldn’t still the hiss through his lips when he noticed Justin’s dance tonight was of a different sort entirely. “What the fuck?” he spoke aloud, his eyes widening as two dancers began to grind against him, one with his ass against Justin’s dick, and the other sensually grinding against Justin’s ass. Fuck no, he thought. This ended tonight. It had to.

 

 

Brandon moved to the other side of the outraged man, amused as he noticed the fury on his face. It was nice to see Mr. Superior taken down a peg… in this case it appeared to be quite a few. “Oh? You don’t like? That’s odd. This particular dance is a favorite with my customers. In fact, the backroom fills up rather quickly afterwards… especially when Justin is part of the dance.”

 

 

It was disgusting.

 

 

Well, in truth it wasn’t really. It was hot, and it filled him with a lust to dominate and possess. There was a time when he would have propositioned all three of them, and taken them home with him, using their beautiful, and utterly pliable bodies to bring him the most pleasure. But, that wasn’t what he wanted any longer. He wanted something more lasting. A commitment with a man that shared similar desires. One that he would protect, and enjoy in every way that pleased him. Not just any man, though. He wanted that man to be Justin.

 

 

Brian watched as Justin’s hands moved down the chest of the man in front of him, his body dancing while it appeared he was thrusting into the welcoming man in front of him. The man behind Justin was even more lewd. He had grasped Justin’s hips and had given up all pretense of the dance - hips pistoning into the enticing cushion of Justin’s ass. Had they not all been wearing some form of briefs, he probably would have yanked the boy from the stage.

 

 

Brandon looked around, smiling as he deciphered the lust on every man’s face. “Isn’t he a vision? It’s no wonder every man wants to fuck him… yourself included. His body was made for sex… and everyone wants to be the one to tap into that ass.”

 

 

Brian forced himself not to turn and punch the club owner in his overly smug face. “He’s quite the commodity for sure.” There was no way he would allow a repetition of this dance. If Justin didn’t sign tonight, he would remove him from this element in another way… and he knew exactly how to do just that.

 

 

He didn’t like how the man sounded almost proprietary in his statement. Kinney didn’t have that right. In fact, if anyone did… it should be him. Justin worked for him… not Brian Kinney. He knew how to put him in his place… it would be a pleasure watching it all happen. “I wish I could talk him into working during the week. He would certainly add more flavor to my clienteles work week…”

 

 

At that, Brian cast a scathing look at the insipid man. He knew who he was, and still seemed to enjoy baiting him. No sane man ever did that. “I wouldn’t count on that happening. I will even go as far as to say - don’t count on him ever returning.”

 

 

“Think you got a tight grip on him?” Brandon muttered. Fuck, he hoped not. Justin’s dances were a large part of his profitability. He couldn’t lose him now. “I doubt Justin would agree. He tends to think for himself.”

 

 

That’s how little he knew the submissive blond. But, that was fine. He would be the man to introduce Justin to his true self… not another undeserving man. Brian held in his laughter, loving his position of knowing more than his enemy. It was the club owner’s disadvantage not to truly understand his opponent… and how determined he was to win the grand prize. “I did a bit of research today, Brandon…” Brian spoke blandly. “Your club doesn’t seem to be doing so well.” His eyes moved from Justin’s erotic dance to look at Brandon… his eyes filled with ice. “Do you have any idea how simple it would be for a man of my means to take advantage of that---”

 

 

Brandon audibly gasped. His breath become shallow for a moment. He had vastly underestimated this man… and that made him a fool. He knew who this man was, and he had still continued with his dangerous game. Of course, he couldn’t pull back now. That would make him appear even more weak. “I would never sell my club to you, Mr. Kinney. Babylon is not on the market!”

 

 

A cold laugh emitted. As if he would ever buy this place. “Not on the market? How naive. I’m amazed you’ve survived this long as a businessman…”

 

 

“W-what do you mean?” Brandon asked nervously.

 

 

His eyes remained on Justin finishing up his dance, his wish for Justin to notice him coming to no fruition. That was of no consequence, though. He would grab him when he came out to the bar again. Realizing he had a few minutes while Justin dressed, Brian spoke in a low growl, “For sale or not means absolutely nothing! If I want something - I take it. That’s the beginning, and the end…”

 

 

“Fuck! The arrogance! Who the fuck do you think you are? I should throw your ass out now!” Brandon stormed back, fearing he could be going too far… but right now uncaring of that. Bottom line, he feared Justin could fall for this beautiful self-centered asshole. If he did, his meal ticket was gone. What troubled him even more was his feeling that the billionaire's interest wasn't fleeting.

 

 

“Go ahead and try it. You won’t like what I do in retaliation…” Brian growled, only keeping his voice lowered so all of Pittsburgh’s gay community didn’t overhear what he considered to be private business.

 

 

Uncaring of how personal their discussion was for talking at the bar, Brandon continued, “Listen, I don’t want any trouble. But... I think we both know that Justin isn’t in your league. I think you’d be better off looking elsewhere.”

 

 

“Who the fuck do you think you are, Brandon?” Justin demanded, at the moment not questioning what had inspired Brandon’s outburst… only caring that his boss had inserted himself into his business. His eyes warily turned to Brian, unsure if he should be worried about his presence… or pissed off. At the moment, he thought it was a little bit of both. “And… what are you doing here, Mr. Kinney?”

 

 

Brandon smirked, knowing he was only digging himself in deeper. “It appears you have a stalker, Justin. On the bright side, at least he’s rich.”

 

 

“Shut the fuck up, Brandon. You don’t know shit about any of it!” Justin stormed back, slightly relieved when Brian smirked momentarily. Rolling his eyes as people started to gather around, obviously in the hopes of listening more easily to their heated exchange, Justin said, “You know what, I’m leaving. I already put on one show tonight… I’m not looking to put on another one with Pittsburgh’s biggest Alpha Males.”

 

 

It was Brian’s turn to be shocked, his face darkening as his anger became redirected at his far too outspoken blond. “Yes, Justin. It is time for you to be leaving. We are going to settle a couple of things… and it isn’t meant for public display.”

 

 

“I wouldn’t advise it, Justin. This man is trouble.” Instinctively knowing it would further inflame the other man, Brandon suggested, "I know exactly what you should do." Brandon didn’t give either of them time to ask for clarification. "You should grab yourself a hot little twink and head to the backroom."

 

 

“You don’t heed warnings well… do you?” Brian growled.

 

 

Brandon knew he had already crossed the line beyond the point of no return with this man. He figured he may as well have fun in the process. He winked at Justin provocatively, before he spoke in a sultry whisper, “What do you say, hot stuff? Wanna go to the backroom with me?”

 

 

Justin groaned. Coming here tonight had been a bad idea. Now, he had to find a way to keep these two men from going for the other’s throat. Brandon was being more annoying than usual… and it appeared he was purposely doing so. He didn’t understand how dangerous that could be with this man. Or if he did, he didn’t seem to care. And, Brian… he clearly didn’t care for the ambiance, nor the fact that he had come here instead of sitting at home reviewing the contract. Perhaps that would have been the best idea all around. Glaring at his entirely too flirtatious boss, Justin responded, “I think you know the answer to that, Brandon. It hasn’t changed since the last time you suggested it…”

 

 

Brian watched Justin closely, making certain that the boy meant exactly what he was saying. Once they were together, and the blond belonged to him, there would be no cock teasing of other men. That would be strictly forbidden. Justin would be his, and his alone. Whereas he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop men from lusting after the beautiful boy, he could control how Justin responded back to them. His boy would be for his pleasure alone… and that lesson would begin tonight. Contract be fucking damned.

 

 

“Justin, you can resolve this by coming with me now. Believe me when I say - you don’t want me to become any more irritated with your depraved employer.” It wasn’t that Brian disputed Justin’s appeal - far from it actually, what he abhorred was how this Brandon seemed to be at such ease taking advantage of his position of power. He had never chosen one of his own subs from his office staff. His decorum with his employees was above approach. However, he wasn’t so sure that would have been possible if Justin was working for him.

 

 

“Fine, I’ll go. I don’t want to be the cause of a brawl…” Justin muttered, his brave words belying what he felt inside. He had pushed the beast too far tonight, and Brandon had only made it worse - again. Now he had to wonder, was he ready for the fallout?

 

 

Brian all but pushed Justin from the boisterous club, his footsteps only slowing when they reached his car. He cast a sharp glance at his driver, telling him in one look not to get out of the car. He wasn’t quite ready to slide into the back with his naughty passenger quite yet. Silently, Brian maneuvered their bodies so that Justin’s back was pinned against the passenger back door, his body pressing him into the unmovable metal.

 

 

Justin looked up from beneath his lashes, his gaze hesitant, yet curious. “Uhhhh, I thought you wasn’t going to touch me until I signed the non disclosure agreement---”

 

 

“I think that’s a bit redundant after the public display I made of my interest in you tonight… all of which is the result of your actions.” Brian scolded him, his eyes hungrily possessing the sensuous strawberry lips. “You have been such a bad boy tonight, Justin. I have to decide how best to handle that.”

 

 

Gulping, Justin protested, “B-but, I don’t belong to you. I - I haven’t signed the contract. Y-you can’t discipline me for just living my life.”

 

 

“Can’t I?” Brian growled, his hands sliding down to clasp around the denim clad hips. “The contract is just paper. Your signing it is inevitable… and we both know it.”

 

 

“H-how can you be so sure?” Justin whimpered, his eyes staring helplessly into the eyes that were openly devouring him.

 

 

Leaning forward, Brian lowered his head, his teeth biting into the succulent and far too tempting lower lip. He was careful not to hurt him, but made sure to bite him enough that a sting would be felt. He licked it afterwards, before sliding it sinuously into Justin’s mouth. Fuck. The boy tasted so good. He tasted like the purest of sin… and more important than that - he tasted like his. “How do I know?” Brian asked when he pulled back to let the boy breathe. “Your every response tells me so much..”

 

 

“Perhaps I just think you’re hot… which you clearly are. It doesn’t mean I want what you are offering,” Justin told him, hoping he didn’t sound as weak as he felt.

 

 

“You want it, Justin. I don’t have a doubt of that. Now, let’s go. We will talk some more, and I will show you a bit more of my world. How long you stay will be your decision. I might try to seduce you with all I can give you… but I will never force anything on you.” Brian looked intently into Justin’s eyes, forcing the lust he felt to the side for now. This aspect was the most important of all. And, what would eventually bring his boy to him. “You just have to trust me.”

 

 

Justin smiled tremulously, his hand reaching down to reach for the primitive dominant’s. He was uncertain of why he felt as he did... but for some reason Brian's fervent words had touched something deep inside of him. He wanted this to continue. “I do trust you. And, I’m ready to learn more. I can’t promise the answer you want… but, I want to know more of your world.”

 

 

Brian lowered his lips to move slowly, and deeply over Justin’s, desire clawing ferociously at his insides. Allowing himself to be taken over by his lust wasn’t an option. This was where he could and would exercise the control of a dominant. Justin had professed his trust in him. At this point it wasn’t unconditional, but in time, proceeding in the right way, it would be.

 

 

This was a moment to savor, and Brian intended to do just that. Justin not only desired him, but he trusted him as well. This was their true starting point. Patience and determination would bring about the rest.

 

 

TBC


	13. Breaking Point

Justin almost awkwardly stepped into the spacious penthouse, uncertain of why he was returning so soon. The events leading up to his return here were suddenly hazy. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. He remembered telling Brian that he trusted him, and the astounding fact was that he really did. Of course, he knew he would have never professed such a thing if he did not… but the fact that he did feel that strongly about the matter was truly amazing.

 

He knew very little about the gorgeous billionaire. The press had always been very sketchy about the specifics of the man. He was quite certain he had already discovered more about the man behind the designer suits than had ever been reported in the news. He smiled nervously, before saying, “So… here we are again.”

 

“Indeed we are.” Brian lifted his eyebrow as he watched Justin lingering by the door. “Not running so soon, are you, little boy?”

 

Justin felt the heat rising to his face. How could this man make so few words sound so unbelievably sexual? “Uhhh no. I’m just cautious, I guess.”

 

“Cautious?” Brian nodded his head as if giving that idea some thought. He moved closer to his beautiful blond, circling him like a hungry shark. The similarity was more than present. He was extremely hungry. In fact, he could devour this hot little blond whole. After taking a few more turns, Brian found himself behind Justin, whispering in his ear, “You weren’t thinking of caution when you went to Babylon tonight. In fact, I think you knew exactly how I would respond - if I found out.”

 

“H-how did you find out?” Justin asked, his breath becoming sharper when the assertive brunet’s breath feathered the back of his neck.

 

“Does that really matter - now?” Brian rasped, his nostrils flaring as the lust clawed at him. Brian clasped his hands around Justin’s hips, in one motion pulling him back against him. His mouth opened on Justin’s neck, the sight of the flushed skin too much for him to resist. Just one or two tastes, he told himself. Then, he would focus on getting back on task. He ran his tongue along Justin’s neck, his cock throbbing in his pants as it sought out the perfectly formed ass encased in denim. Brian growled against the succulent and delicious skin. “You taste so fucking good. It brings the question to mind… does all of you taste this good?”

 

Justin moaned. “I wouldn’t know, Sir. I’ve never really tasted myself…”

 

"Smartass..." Brian hissed, his hand just twitching to spank the boy until he exploded laying across his lap. It wasn't the first time tonight he had entertained such an idea. Brian’s hands tightened on the blond’s hips. The ‘Sir’ reference had him wanting to drag him into his playroom, tie him to the bed and fuck him into next week. But… he couldn’t do that. It wasn’t time for the playroom just yet. Fuck, he hoped it would be soon, though. Taking a slow bite of the tender skin, Brian sucked the skin into his mouth before running his tongue slowly over the flesh. He knew he had to step back and create some space. His control wouldn’t last if they stayed in their present positions. And, no matter how pleasurable it would be, he didn’t plan on fucking the boy until he consented to be his. As much as he hoped to be mistaken, he doubted that consent would be given tonight.

 

Moving to a safer distance, Brian huskily spoke, “I guess I’ll discover that answer in time.”

 

“You take a lot for granted, Mr. Kinney…” Justin told him, once his own breathing was back to a more even rhythm. “Despite how attracted I am to you… I still find you extremely high handed!”

 

Brian laughed in good humor. “I get that a lot.” His face suddenly becoming more serious, he firmly continued, “It goes with the territory.”

 

“Y-you mean as a dominant?” Justin asked, knowing the answer without being told.

 

Before walking to the bar, Brian cast a smoldering look the blond’s way. “Yes. As a dominant, as well as the owner and director of a multi-billion dollar corporation. That comes with a certain amount of responsibility as well as a specific mode of conduct.” He splashed a large amount of whiskey in a glass, before courteously asking, “Can I pour you a drink, Justin?”

 

“Uhhhh no, Mr. Kinney. Thank you, though…” Justin knew he needed to keep a clear head about him. The man’s presence alone made him confused, wanting, and totally unsettled. He didn’t need alcohol contributing to that state further.

 

Brian smiled at Justin over the rim, before taking a slight sip. “That pleases me that you are not a man prone to overindulgence. I’ve always found that unattractive.” His eyes became smoky as they crawled over the young blond. “I only want your senses to be affected by me… not by chemical substances.”

 

“Well, I can’t say I never imbibe; however, I try to keep it under control. I’ve been drunk a couple of times. I didn’t enjoy the after effects.” Justin chuckled in remembrance of previous incidents, each time using those age old words that most drunks use when recovering from such an ordeal. “I’ve been guilty of saying I’ll never drink again during such instances.”

 

“I think everyone has.” Brian took another drink, before setting his glass down on the bar, his eyes intent on Justin’s face, his footsteps taking him closer. He motioned his hand to the staircase, his voice inviting when he asked, “Come upstairs with me, Justin. There’s something I’d like to show you."

 

Justin eyed the beautiful dominant with great wariness. He wasn’t sure he was ready to take a trip upstairs with this man. Everything was all happening so fast. And… such an invitation contradicted all that the brunet had told him about ‘not’ touching him before an agreement was reached. “I - I don’t know, Sir. This is a bit sudden for me.”

 

Brian moved even closer. "Relax..." he whispered. “I merely want to show you my playroom. I think it could answer some of your questions, as well as your curiosity.”

 

“P-playroom?” Justin stammered. “Is that where you would take me… when we---”

 

Smiling, Brian motioned him forward. “Follow me. I’ll explain everything as we walk.”

 

Hesitant, yet more curious than he really wanted to be, Justin walked with Brian up the long, winding staircase. He couldn’t help admiring the decor and the simple, yet meticulous bannister. “Your home is quite beautiful, Mr. Kinney.” Justin still felt awkward addressing the man by his first name, even though it felt just as strange continuing to speak to him so formally. It had only been days, but he felt he had known this powerhouse of a man for much longer.

 

“Thank you, Justin. I made special modifications that wasn’t part of the penthouse when I took on ownership. My wants are always very specific.” He gave Justin a thorough, and warm glance. “I am never in doubt of what I want. Nor do I stumble in my methods of acquiring it.”

 

Justin flushed. He knew they were talking about much more than the decor of his penthouse. Everything seemed to go back to the same subject. He wondered why he resisted openly discussing it. No matter what he said to the gorgeous brunet, they always came back to this place. Unable to deny it, Justin told him, “Such confidence is a bit aggravating… but, it is very attractive as well.”

 

Once they reached the end of the hallway, Brian removed the key from his pocket, inserting it into the lock, he pressed Justin against the door, his breath ghosting over Justin’s full and far too appealing lips. He’d already touched him far more than he’d ever intended in these early days… but he couldn’t seem to resist. He had never encountered a man that could so challenge his control. It brought the thought to mind - how much more would this beguiling blond tempt him? “Admit it, Justin. My intense desire for you, and my determination to own you, makes you feel hot. In fact, it makes you ache just wondering how it will feel when I take you.”

 

Justin moaned. He couldn’t do anything else. When this man was this close to him, he couldn’t think of any words of rejection… or anything that kept him objective. When Brian pressed his body against his, only one word came to mind - submission. Fuck. He wanted to offer himself to this man here and now. But… the unknown and his own inexperience held him back. There wasn’t a doubt that the dominant man was more than prepared to answer his questions… however, he wondered how he would respond to knowing how much of an innocent he truly was. Would that dissuade him? He doubted it, but, he also realized that might not be a brand of training he would be expecting. “I c-can’t deny that, Sir. Your intensity is hot. I’ve never known anything like it.”

 

Smiling at the boy’s candid answer, he nodded his approval. “Your honesty pleases me, Justin. It’s so important in the relationship that I hope we start soon.” Forcing himself to back away, knowing the enticement of Justin’s mouth was best left for another time when not in the close proximity of his playroom, Brian turned the key, before pushing the door open. Replacing the key in his pocket, Brian urged him inside. “Go in. Look around. I want you to see that it’s not as horrific as you may be imagining.”

 

Taking timid steps into the room that was larger than he would have expected, Justin’s eyes widened as he took in the various tools, platforms, chairs and bed with restraints, and open space that made up this room that was nothing short of a step into erotica. He could feel Brian’s eyes on him as he moved forward, certain that the dominant was observing his every response… knowing that this man never missed much - if anything at all. “Wow…” Justin uttered, his head shaking in wonder. “I knew you were a dominant… but I thought it was just a fetish or something. This is immense.”

 

“No, Justin.” Brian spoke firmly. “That’s a common misconception, and one that pisses me off. I am a dominant. It is a way of life. In fact, it is referred to as ‘the lifestyle’ for good reason. I am committed to being a good and fair dom. It is not a form of role playing that I exercise in the bedroom.” Brian waved his hand around the room. “This is who I am every day of my life.”

 

Justin swallowed. “It’s a lot to take in. I’m not sure how to respond… or if it’s even for me.” He looked around again. “Some of it looks intriguing, but other devices look like they are meant to induce pain. I’m not really looking to enter into something like that.”

 

Moving in closer, Brian reached out to lightly stroke the side of Justin’s face. “Justin, this room isn’t a torture chamber. It is used to test your limits, and for you to gift me with your complete submission. Yes, punishment can occur in this room… and in other rooms as well. However, that is not what this room is designed for.” His eyes were intently assessing the blond’s every reaction, his determination now being to soothe any of the boy’s fears. “In this room you will enjoy pleasure unlike you’ve ever known. I will push you to limits you never knew you had… and once you explore them, you will only want more.”

 

Justin chuckled nervously. “You make it all so attractive, Mr. Kinney. When I’m with you, I find it hard to come up with one good reason why I should refuse you.”

 

“Follow those instincts, and become mine. Your body wants it.” Brian lowered his hand as he felt the lust growing in him. He couldn’t touch him now. If he did, he would seduce the boy by any means he needed to use. His need was too great. That in itself told him it was time they left this room. “I think you have seen enough of my playroom for now. Let’s explore another.”

 

“A-another?” Justin croaked, unable to fathom what more he could possibly show him. He wasn’t blind. The desire was emanating from the older man now. Even though he didn’t know the man that well yet, he sensed that he was barely holding it in check. What could possibly be next?

 

Brian nodded as he escorted him from the room. He locked the door, before leading him to the other end of the hallway. He gestured to one door all alone on the left side. “This is my bedroom. I don’t use the playroom for sleep.” They didn’t stop at that door, though. Brian directed him further down the hallway, pointing in the direction of another room that was all by itself. He opened the door, and invited Justin inside. “This would be your bedroom when you are staying here. As I explained before - I sleep alone. You would sleep here when we were finished for the night. You could decorate it as you liked. I want it to be a place of comfort for you.”

 

Justin looked around the simple, yet beautiful room. This was one point in which he had a problem. Separate bedrooms. It just seemed so cold, and not what he thought this relationship should signify. “I really wouldn’t need my own room, Sir. I - I mean, if I decided to accept your proposition.”

 

“The room is a necessity, Justin. I require my own space at times… and with everything we will be exploring together, in time you will want that as well. And, that isn’t something we need to settle right now. However… there is one thing that needs to be.” Brian’s tone became stern, his eyes sharp on the fidgety man.

 

“What’s that?” Justin asked, his confusion more than apparent.

 

“I already told you to use my first name. This is a courtesy that I don’t often extend… but, I do respect you, Justin… and this is an extension of that. I want to be very clear, though.” Brian paused, making certain Justin was listening attentively. “When we are in my playroom, or in any instance where I am dominating you whether it be pleasure related or in discipline, you will refer to me as ‘Sir’, or in time, ‘Master’. Other times, I wish for you to call me, Brian. In time, you will fall into that easily… but for now, I want to hear you say you understand, and begin following this immediately.”

 

Justin hadn’t forgotten that Brian had already told him this. He was still so unclear about the dynamics of such a relationship. He didn’t want to go into it making one mistake after another. Thankfully, Brian was taking patience with him. Even in his inexperience, Justin knew that to be true. “Yes, Brian. I understand.”

 

“Good boy,” Brian answered, his appreciation of this beautiful boy only increasing. He was the perfect submissive for him. Respectful and unbelievably hot. Dom or not, this boy made him want to fuck. That would have been the case no matter what. “Tonight was to answer any questions or doubts. Do you have any questions… or anything you feel that needs discussing?”

 

“I don’t think so; although, I think that will come after I’ve more fully reviewed the contract. As of now, I’ve just skimmed through it.”

 

Nodding, Brian agreed completely. “Yes, you need to closely review it. Use search engines to broaden your knowledge. The internet is a great base to gather more information. I would like you to take notes, and ask me about anything that is either unclear or something that falls within hard limits for you.”

 

“Okay. I’ll start doing that. I don’t want to keep you waiting indefinitely for my answer.” Justin bit at his lip, his eyes widening when Brian’s darkened and focused sharply on the nervous gesture. “I feel I need to tell you something. You might not be so invested in your choice of me… depending on your view.”

 

Forcing himself to put the sight of Justin’s teeth biting into his bottom lip at the back of his mind, Brian gruffly told him. “I doubt there’s anything you could tell me that would change my mind. I want to own you, Justin. There isn’t a doubt in my mind of that. Now… what is this something you feel I should know? I find myself curious more than anything else.”

 

“Uhhh, well, it’s about my experience… and how it would perhaps slow down the natural progression of such a relationship.” Justin didn’t know how to say it other than come out with it. Would Brian even believe him? He wasn’t naive. He knew it wasn’t normal to have reached his age and not have any real experience. When Brian continued to stare at him expectantly, Justin spoke in a rush, “I - I’ve never done anything sexual with a man. I am totally inexperienced.”

 

A muscle twitched in Brian’s jaw. So much for his control and his patience to bide his time. Justin and his all too tight virgin ass just threw that clear out the window. He felt himself moving toward the hot little blond, his eyes glazing over as lust consumed him. Fuck. The boy felt this to be a bad thing? In his mind, it was a precious gift. This was the man he sought to claim as his own. The very thought that he would be the first, and in fact, his teacher in all things, had his dick throbbing painfully in his pants.

 

He had to have the boy tonight. After Justin’s affirmation - he swore he would. His voice was fashioned of the roughest of gravel when he said, “I see one way to remedy that situation, Justin.”

 

Justin felt his heart beginning to race in his chest. That could mean only one thing. “B-but… I haven’t agreed to be your submissive yet.”

 

Brian moved closer, his fingers reaching out to toy with the snap on Justin’s jeans. “I realize that, Justin. However, this virginity won’t bode well in my playroom. I think we should dispense with that - here and now.”

 

“Exactly what did you have in mind?” Justin asked, a moan escaping when Brian’s hand snaked underneath his clothing to grasp his cock that had suddenly enlarged to almost full mass.

 

Surprising the stunned and breathless boy, Brian pulled Justin over to the bed, in one motion yanking Justin’s pants over his hips, and down his legs. He nearly salivated as he looked at the glorious glistening organ. He licked his lips in anticipation. “I’m going to initiate your body into sensory bliss. Tonight will be about gaining some much needed, and long overdue experience. In the process, I’ll show you a bit more of my world.”

 

Justin gasped as he noticed Brian’s mouth hovering near his cock. “S-so… this will just be sex?”

 

Brian laughed. It was primitive, carnal, and sultry all rolled into one evocative sound. “It will never be just sex between us, Justin. Tonight you will really begin to understand.”

 

And, with that declaration, no more words were spoken. In one hungry, and calculated lunge, Brian engulfed Justin’s cock in his mouth.

 

This was only the beginning of Justin’s initiation.

 

TBC

 

_**A/N: Please don’t hate on me for the cutting off point. This was getting a bit long, at least for me, and the next chapter should be even more so. The next part will pick up where we left off, and it should be an entire chapter of Justin’s ‘initiation’... one that will be different from any other 'first time' I've ever written. I do hope you enjoyed this part. I will update as soon as I can. Please continue to share your thoughts with me. That does motivate me more than I can say! :)** _


	14. A Taste of His World

**A/N** : WARNING: This chapter is not designed for office reading, or anything that has you publicly with others. I probably won't place such a warning again. However, since this is the first chapter of what will surely be many more such encounters, I decided to do so this time. Keeping in mind the premise of this story, I figure these developments to be a given. Thank you all that have been reading. Please keep encouraging me with your feedback. That does motivate me more than I can say! :)

* * *

 

 

 

Justin gasped the instant the fierce dominant’s mouth closed over him. Of all the things he could have been expecting… it hadn’t been - THIS. Fuck! He didn’t know what he was supposed to do, or even how to respond. A first time with this man wouldn’t be the same as it would be with another man. Despite his nervousness, Justin knew he was glad he had waited for the arrogant, and controlling Brian Kinney. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that he would receive an initiation into the world of gay sex unlike anything he’d ever imagined. The start of that encounter spoke in loud volumes for that.

 

Brian’s eyes were almost black as they raised to watch the boy’s stunned, and completely aroused expression. His choice was once again reaffirmed. Justin was perfect for him. Instinctively, he had known from their first meeting that the blond would be insatiable in bed. It was too soon to know for sure… but, Justin’s initial response highly pointed in that direction. Brian sucked hard on Justin’s over eager cock. He wasn’t a man to take mercy… or take his time. In the final act, he would pace himself… however, it wasn’t something that would happen often. As he had already forewarned Justin - he was a man that fucked hard. And one that fucked often. In time, Justin would both know and crave that burn that was a direct result of his intense passions. Whether together or apart, Justin would feel him inside of him. That connection would start tonight.

 

As he felt Brian’s mouth tugging ravenously on his throbbing dick, Justin’s hands released his tenuous grip on the sheets and reached out for Brian’s shoulders, so lost in his pleasure he didn’t notice how the dominant’s shoulders suddenly tensed. When he felt his cock suddenly released from the warm, wet cavern, Justin blinked in confusion, his eyes slowly focusing on the stern disapproval on Brian’s face. “W-what’s wrong?”

 

Brian sighed, lithely standing to his feet, reaching into his pocket for the tie he had placed there in the hopes it would could be put to use tonight. He wrapped one end around each hand, slowly twisting and turning it… his eyes hot on the breathless blond beauty. “Did I give you permission to touch me, Justin?”

 

His chest rising and falling erratically, Justin virtually whimpered his response. “Uhhh… no, you didn’t, Sir. I - I just thought---”

 

“Wrong. You didn’t think your actions through.” Brian licked his lips as he watched the glistening organ that continued to throb in what seemed to be a desperate need. Brian returned to the bed, one knee on each side of Justin’s. “Raise your arms. It’s time to show you how sensual sex can be… a pleasure that will be all yours if you commit to being mine…”

 

“I - I’m not sure…” Justin weakly protested, both men fully aware of the final outcome.

 

“Justin…” Brian growled warningly. “Now is NOT the time to play games. Either you want this or you don’t. The time to decide is here. Do I relieve you of your virginity the more traditional way… or do I give you even more pleasure by showing you a bit of my world? It’s your choice, Justin - only decide NOW!” Not above taking advantage of a situation, especially a man he wanted to own as he did Justin, Brian allowed the blond to see the lust raging within him, his eyes slitted and intent on the boy’s answer…one hand releasing his grip on the tie to reach out and grasp the enlarged cock that he could see and feel weeping for his attention.

 

His panting returning, Justin barely audibilized his answer. “I want to know more, Brian. Please… show me more---”

 

“Good boy…” he rasped, while making quick work on lifting Justin’s arms and wrapping the tie securely around his wrists, firmly yet gently pushing them back on the bed. “Here’s how it’s going to go, Justin. You will not move your arms under any circumstances. I don’t care how much you desire to touch me or yourself - you will not do so without my express permission. Any questions so far?”

 

Shaking his head back and forth, his hips slightly arching forward as an insatiable desire began to claw at his insides, Justin achingly moaned, “No Sir…”

 

Brian’s cock twitched. There was nothing more arousing to him than the sound of ‘Sir’ falling from a submissive's lips in the process of being taken. However, in the case of this young man… it was to be a claiming, only Justin didn’t realize that yet. He would, though. Of that he had no doubt. “In this instance, you do not need permission to come.” Brian’s eyes crawled up Justin’s body, lingering briefly on the silk tie wrapped around his wrists. The boy looked debauched in his need. And… he looked like his. He had never felt more possessive or primal than he did in this moment. “When I fuck you, though, that directive will most likely change. Are you still understanding me, Justin?”

 

Moving his head in the affirmative, Justin felt his chest expanding, his body tight and anxious waiting for the passionate dominant to pick up where he had left off. Nothing could ever feel as good to him as Brian’s mouth on his cock. In his mind, it had ended far too soon. He couldn’t wait to feel those incredible sensations again. Realizing that the controlling man would wait until he heard him speak both his understanding and acceptance, Justin brokenly answered, “I - I understand, Sir…”

 

Smiling his satisfaction, Brian’s possessive gaze swept over the beautiful pale body that slightly trembled. There was so much he wanted to do with this boy… and, he promised himself he would - whether they all happened tonight or not. He moved back from the bed, slowly pulling at his own clothing… savoring the thought that soon he would have his bare skin on the man that he knew had been born to be his submissive. Before tossing his pants to the side, he removed a packet of lube and a condom, tossing them on the bed, his eyes devouring Justin during his every movement. His eyes darkened even more as he watched Justin’s cock twitching, the boy’s obvious desire only making him want him more. “Do you have any idea how hot you look right now? Restrained and waiting for my possession... Or even how much I fucking want you??”

 

Justin fought the impulse to strain against his bonds. He knew Brian didn’t want that… and right now, he really wanted to please this fierce man. He could feel moisture seeping from his dick at Brian’s words. He was uncertain of why, but the fact that this man wanted him so badly made him feel feverishly hot. As things progressed tonight, he was fairly certain that feeling would only become stronger. Justin didn’t know what to say… or even if he was supposed to respond. He could feel sweat sliding down his body, his eyes helplessly asking the dominant to continue.

 

HIs clothes tossed aside, Brian moved back into his former position, his eyes intent on Justin’s rapt expression. He didn’t need to hear Justin’s thoughts put into words; at least, not in this instance. The boy’s need was clearly visible… it was a need he couldn’t wait to satisfy. “Don’t you worry, Justin… I plan on showing you so much tonight. Not everything… but enough to make you come back begging for more.” Brian’s face became alive with savage intensity. “Your new knowledge will only inspire you to accept my offer more quickly.” Intent on putting his plan in motion, a plan he knew was destined to succeed, once again, Brian engulfed Justin’s cock in his mouth… his fingers sinking into the flesh of his hips, as always, controlling the pace in all things.

 

Begging was highly apt, Justin thought to himself… his head arching back as Brian’s mouth fiercely took possession of his cock. One thing was abundantly clear - this man didn’t do anything slow and easy. He moved in for the kill in everything that he did. In this particular instance, Justin decided that was probably a very good thing. Justin felt his arms trying to lift of their own accord, his hands flexing in their bonds… the desire to grasp onto something almost unbearable. He felt his cock expanding and leaking even more as the helplessness of his position assailed him. Despite never having thought of being in such a submissive pose, the feel of being so now was more arousing than anything he’d ever imagined. Perhaps he wasn’t so opposed to this lifestyle after all. Unable to resist the compulsion, Justin felt his hips beginning to thrust forward. In his blissful, and nearly mindless state, he wasn’t certain if he was providing the motion, or if came from Brian’s controlling hands on his hips. As long as he was doing what Brian wanted, and he reached a satisfactory end to this bittersweet torment, Justin didn’t much care what was propelling him forward.

 

Brian growled around the wet heat of Justin’s cock. The boy tasted fucking amazing. He could taste the lingering flavor on his tongue as he increased, and intensified his ministrations. His desires were so widespread right now. Primarily, he wanted to claim him… but that wasn’t all. As his mouth devoured the well endowed organ, Brian realized he wanted to lick, bite, and suck every part of him, regretful he wouldn’t have the time for such a full and detailed exploration tonight. As aroused as he might currently be, his purpose here was clear in his mind. Initiation of this beautiful virgin boy into the pleasures of the flesh. This would only aid in his pursuit of him. All around, this night would be what propelled the boy to move forward. That was something he wanted more than anything.

 

A whimper tore from Justin’s throat when he felt Brian’s hands sliding from his hips, to sink into the mounds of his ass. His breathing became uneven when he felt the primitive dominant inserting a finger into his ass. Panting resumed, his arms beginning to twitch in their bonds. Fuck. He wanted to touch Brian so bad… Not only was he wrapped up in bonds unable to do so, but he hadn’t been given permission either. This was torturous… and yet, it was unspeakably arousing. Unbeknownst to him, Justin began thrashing his head on the bed, pleas falling unbidden from his lips. “P-please… Sir. I - I can’t---”

 

Brian felt his dick expand even more at the pleading, and total submissive quality of Justin’s voice. Why couldn’t the blond see it? He was meant to be his! Tonight really needed to cement that. Deliberately, Brian wiggled his finger even deeper into Justin’s ass, his intentions to drive the boy crazy with need before he finally soared over the edge. His eyes lifted to meet Justin’s, his own determined and filled with a lust to dominate and possess… as Justin’s filled with an almost desperate, painful need. The boy needed to come. This time, he would allow it. Sucking hard and deep, his mouth swallowing the entirety of his cock, Brian pulled off long enough to urge him on in his typical demanding fashion. “I want you to come, Justin. You need it… and I need to fuck this tight little ass. Don’t make me tell you again.” Brian’s finger sought out the sensitive prostate that he knew craved his attention. “Come. Fucking. NOW!”

 

Sweat sliding down his body in steady streams, Justin arched his hips into Brian’s mouth, instinctively knowing that Brian wanted him to do whatever brought him to a quick release. Panting, as he reached for that special state of bliss that would transcend him into an entirely new and perfect place, Justin felt his entire body quivering as he shouted out his release, emptying himself into Brian’s hungry and exceptionally skilled mouth. “Ahhhh, ohhhh… feels so good.”

 

Waiting until the boy’s trembles had subsided, Brian pulled his mouth from Justin’s dick, his eyes wild with an unsatisfied desire as he took in the beauty of the blond still a quivering mess. He was so fucking hot... and he couldn’t wait much longer. “You taste even better…” Brian told him, his voice roughened with the desire that was unlike any he had ever known. Not taking his eyes from Justin, he reached for the foil packet, tearing it open with his teeth… with dexterity sliding it over his cock, the packet of lube still in his hand… more than ready to follow up this round with one of another kind.

 

Justin silently watched his soon-to-be lover preparing himself, his teeth unconsciously gnawing on his lower lip. His eyes widened as he watched the lube packet being opened… he knew things would be moving to the next level rather quickly now. “Uhhh, can I be untied for this next part?” When he met Brian’s fierce stare, he explained, “I - I mean, this is my first time. I’d just feel better if I could grab onto something - if the need arises.”

 

Brian nodded. As hot as Justin looked restrained by his tie, he knew the blond would need more mobility for this next stage in his initiation. “Lower your arms down,” Brian told him, his eyes giving one last lingering glance over the immensely appealing pose. Justin was perfect in a state of submission. He just needed him to accept it. The younger man had such a look of innocence about him. Brian knew that wouldn’t be changing once he had possessed him. Instinctively he knew it was something that would always define him. The combination of innocence, trust, and obedience was an erotic sight on Justin. He couldn’t wait to explore that look over and over again.

 

Without a word, Justin watched as Brian unfastened the tie one-handed. This man was clearly skilled in everything. He doubted he could find something Brian Kinney wasn’t good at. If he did, he assumed it would be something that wasn’t even worth doing. “Thank you…” he whispered, amazed as he looked at his wrists that there was no soreness or any marks of any kind. He had felt the pressure of his bonds throughout, but there had never been any discomfort. That in itself was a source of encouragement to him.

 

“Your welcome. There will be other times for such. For now, let’s just take care of that virginity…” Brian growled, his eyes hot and hungry on the sumptuous ass he wanted to do so many things to… but tonight satisfying himself with breaking it in. “Slide up on the bed more. Place your head on the pillow. There are posts that you can grasp should you have the need.” Brian didn’t doubt the blond would need to grab something, at least initially. His cock was larger than most when fully aroused, and he wasn’t a gentle man. Tempering his lust would be a challenge, and one he never attempted; but, he didn’t want Justin to look back on this experience and only remember the pain. He needed to feel the pleasure as well. Brian vowed to himself that he would.

 

Squeezing the lube onto his fingers, Brian paused just long enough to slather enough on his sheathed cock, before taking a lubricated finger and slipping it inside. This was a preparation he never typically did. The men he fucked were ready, and experienced on every level. This entire encounter was unique for him, and one he intended to savor. Gruffly, Brian told him, “This isn’t my normal way… but, I will take it as easy as I can. I can’t promise anything, though.” Brian slid his finger in slowly, only adding another when he knew Justin was ready. His cock twitched in anticipation. This prelude was going to be the true test of his patience. Brian licked his lips as he watched that wiggling ass. Tonight… it could be his undoing. “Justin…” Brian stilled his fingers, waiting to capture the boy’s full attention. “Stop wiggling that hot little ass, or I will take you my way. Hard and fast.”

 

Justin moaned. The words Brian spoke, along with the harshness of his voice that bespoke of a painful need, pushed him onward. He didn’t want to go slow and easy. This primitive man excited him on a level he didn’t understand… but that lack of comprehension didn’t really matter. Right now he just wanted to know what he would be facing should he deem to become a part of his very different world. At the moment, only some of his curiosity had been appeased. He was still left with so many questions. He knew Brian would be able to answer them all. “D-don’t…” Justin managed to whisper, his breathing shallow as the fullness of the movement of Brian’s now still fingers filled him with renewed sensations.

 

“Don’t?” Brian asked, uncertain of what the blond was protesting. He knew he wasn’t rejecting him. The flush on the boy’s skin, along with every other response he so openly revealed, told him that Justin wanted him very badly. Justin wasn’t asking him to stop… of that he was certain. His voice became heavier when he asked, “What don’t you want me to do, Justin? This relationship is all about understanding, trust… and above all else - consensuality. I need to know exactly what you need.”

 

Knowing he was crazy for asking what he was about to ask… yet, recognizing it was the best way to know if this could ever be for him, Justin bravely forged ahead. “I don’t want easy, Brian. I - I want you to be who you are.”

 

Brian’s eyes flared. Nothing could please him more… but, he didn’t want to scare Justin away either. “You don’t know what you are saying, Justin. In fact, you have no idea---”

 

“I do know…” Justin’s voice suddenly became firmer, the desire burning in him pushed slightly to the side. He did want this… and just as importantly, at least to him - he sought knowledge. In his mind, this was the best way to achieve it. "I just need to know everything. What I mean to say is that I want to know how you will be with me... down the road, if I accepted."

 

“If?” Brian purred, his dick becoming even harder at Justin’s explanation. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Justin would be accepting his offer… it was just a matter of agreeing on terms. “Your statement reflects a man who has already made a decision. I think we both know what that is.”

 

Justin shrugged, trying to appear indifferent; although. they both knew that wasn’t the case. “Maybe… and maybe not. But… I do want a feel of what I’ll be getting into - if I decide to become yours.”

 

“Mine…” Brian repeated. “Oh yes, Justin Taylor. You will be mine… and I can’t wait to hear you professing it from your very own lips.” Leaning forward, Brian smashed his lips against Justin’s, his mouth moving over the delicious lips that he knew would be ones that would give him unbelievable pleasure. Perhaps not tonight… but very soon. If nothing else, he was sure of that. His tongue speared into Justin’s mouth. This was a kiss meant to devour… but more than that, it was a claiming whether the submissive blond knew it or not. Everything they had done tonight, and would still do was all a part of the claiming process.

 

Not removing his lips from Justin’s, Brian reached down and pulled the blond’s legs over his shoulders. He would give the boy a ride to remember. There wouldn’t be a doubt in his mind that he had been taken… and by the one man that knew how to handle him. His mouth continuing to move over Justin’s, he began to slip his cock inside the tight opening he’d been craving since the first moment they had met. Fuck. He was so tight and perfect. Despite Justin’s words, he still knew he couldn’t go at him as he normally would. When Justin gasped into his mouth, Brian stilled his movements. For now, Justin’s comfort his primary concern. “Relax…” Brian growled into Justin’s mouth. “Once I’m fully there, the pain will turn into pleasure. Just breathe… and relax.”

 

“I I-ll try…” Justin whimpered, the pain more than he’d been expecting… but the burn also feeling good to him. He didn’t understand it… but, he knew he wanted more. “I’m fine, Brian. Keep going… pleaseeeee.”

 

Brian slammed his cock in the rest of the way, a smile of primal satisfaction curving his lips when he lifted his head to see Justin’s eyes clouding over in obvious desire, the boy’s body immediately accommodating both his size and the strength of his measured strokes, no matter how uncomfortable the initial thrusts had been. “That’s my boy…” Brian praised him, his hands reaching to catch Justin’s and push them up to wrap around the bedposts, his own hands clasped tightly over them. “Look into my eyes, Justin. Feel me pounding into your tight little ass. Imagine how good you will feel every time I take what belongs to me.”

 

Justin panted as he heard the words, yet remained focused on Brian’s deep, rocking motion, his pain quickly morphing into pleasure… exactly as Brian had told him it would. It felt so good. He had never thought it would feel so amazing. “M-more please… I want to feel you more…”

 

“You will, Justin…” Brian vowed, more than happy to fulfill the boy’s request. Pulling almost completely out, Brian slammed his cock back in, moving in quick and even thrusts, his hands tightly on Justin’s to keep him centered and restrained. The boy felt so fucking good. He dipped his head until his mouth was in the curve of Justin’s neck. He breathed him in deeply and tasted sweat, and a musky flavor that he knew to be all Justin. “Let your mind and body go, Justin…” he whispered into his neck. “Move with me now… feel me and the pleasure I am giving you.” In his mind, Brian told himself - the pleasure that only he would be giving the blond from this day forward. Soon, he would have the right to vocalize that. Nothing less would be good enough. “Come for me, Justin. NOW…”

 

Justin had no idea how long they moved together, Brian’s body taking him to another place. Before he released and the dominant joined him in the same bliss, he heard Brian’s words whispering over his skin in a passionate caress filled with a deep and primal need. “Be my submissive, Justin. This is just the beginning of what I can give you.”

 

TBC


	15. The Contract

**A/N** : Not a great deal of interaction in this chapter, but there is plot progression and more information for Justin. I hope you enjoy it. As always, comments are appreciated and what motivates me to write more quickly! :)

* * *

 

 

Justin sighed as he seemed to float into his apartment, his body feeling dislocated from his mind; although, certain parts of his body were very clear on expressing feeling. His ass was sore. There was no denying that fact… but, he figured it could be much worse. Brian had guided him into the joys of male sex with finesse… only veering to his more primitive side when Justin had urged him to do so. As reckless as that decision may have been… God, Brian was a sexy beast when in his dominant possessive mode. Was there even a remote possibility he could resist him??

 

His plans were set for this day, though. He called Debbie this morning and she had agreed to let him have the morning off. Since he didn’t work at Babylon tonight, he would pick up an evening shift instead. He would lay in bed, and attempt to review not only the contract, but do some research via the internet. That had been what Brian had suggested. Justin smirked as he remembered the exact words as he’d dropped him off at home. As what he suspected to be customary for Brian Kinney, his suggestion was a command. He could hear Brian’s words whispering in his ear, as his hot, drugging kisses made goodbye the last word he wanted to say.

 

_“If I didn’t have a morning filled with appointments, I would keep you in my bed and show you over and over why your answer should be YES…”_

 

Then, Brian had finished his evocative statement with more kisses, touches, all of them intensifying in possessive fervor. _“I want you to be mine, Justin Taylor. I will see to your every comfort and satisfy all of your desires. You just have to agree. Read the contract, Justin. Text me if you have any questions or concerns. Undoubtedly, I expect some will arise. I want this transition to be easy for you. Once that bridge is crossed, then we can begin your training.”_

 

Pouring himself a glass of orange juice, Justin took it into his bedroom… thankful that Daphne was at University already. He didn’t want to hear her barrage of questions… not now. He still felt giddy from the events of last night. That slowly coming into perspective, and the fact that he now had a degree of sexual experience… and with a experienced, practicing Dom, Justin wanted to get serious and make a decision. Stalling didn’t benefit anyone, and if he decided to say ‘yes’, then he wanted that to start now.

 

Taking a large sip, he sat the glass on his bedside table, before swinging his body onto the bed, and opening the folder that was at the front of his mind. His eyes began to slowly read, his brow arching in surprise as he really absorbed the detail and the structure all the words implied. Although he realized it wasn’t a binding contract in a court of law, it had the feel of finality… and legality whether either were the case or not.

 

As much as he had initially thought this couldn’t be the life for him, as he read, he began to wonder. There was something incredibly appealing about the idea of belonging to a man who he knew he could trust - a man that would make sure he never wanted for anything. In return, he just had to satisfy the dominant’s desires… and obey him. Could he be that man? As he thought back to last night with Brian, he was leaning more toward ‘yes’ than to the answer of ‘no’ that he had thought more clearly defined him.

 

Reading on, he wondered how much more research would need to be done before he would know. For certain, this contract wouldn’t be his sole basis for a decision… although, it was incredibly informative and helpful. Justin read the words even more slowly, making certain he understood everything to the fullest. Reaching for a pen on his bedside table, he placed circles around things that he wanted to question. He was delaying the page that detailed both hard and soft limits. The contract would be enough for now.

 

**Dominant and Submissive Contract**

 

I, Justin Taylor, with a free mind and an open heart; do request of Brian Kinney that He accept the submission of my will unto Him and to take me into His care and guidance, that W/we may grow together in trust and mutual respect. The satisfaction of His wants, desires, and whims are consistent with my desire as a submissive to be found pleasing to Him. To that end, I offer Him use of my time, talents, and abilities. Further, I ask, in sincere humility, that, as my Master, He accept the keeping of my body for the fulfillment and enhancement of O/our sexual, emotional, and intellectual needs. To achieve this, He may have unfettered use of my body any time, any place, in front of anyone, as He will determine.

I ask that He guide me in any sexual, sensual, or scene-related behavior, both together with, and separate from Him, in such a way as to further my growth as a person.

I request of Brian Kinney, as my Master, that he use the power vested in His role; to mold and shape me; assisting me to grow in strength, character, confidence, and being, and that He continue to help me to develop my artistic and intellectual abilities.

Furthermore, I understand that the Dominant shall secure an account in my name to provide for my future in the case of this agreement being dissolved by either the Dominant or the Submissive.

In return, I agree:

To obey His commands to the best of my ability.

To strive to overcome feelings of guilt or shame, and all inhibitions that interfere with my capability to serve Him and limit my growth as His submissive.

To maintain honest and open communication.

To reveal my thoughts, feelings, and desires without hesitation or embarrassment.

To inform Him of wants and perceived needs, recognizing that He is the sole judge of whether or how these shall be satisfied.

To strive toward maintenance of a positive self-image and development of realistic expectations and goals.

To work with Him to become a happy and self-fulfilled individual.

To work against negative aspects of my ego and my insecurities that would interfere with advancement of these aims.

My surrender as a submissive is done with the knowledge that nothing asked of me will demean me as a person, and will in no way diminish my own responsibilities toward making utmost use of my potential.

This I, Justin Taylor, do entreat, with lucidity and the realization of what this means, both stated and implied, in the conviction that this offer will be understood in the spirit of faith, caring, esteem and devotion in which it is given.

Should either of U/us find that our aspirations are not being well served by this agreement, find this commitment too burdensome, or for any other reason wish to cancel, E/either may do so by verbal notification to the O/other, in keeping with the consensual nature of this agreement. W/we both understand that cancellation means a cessation of the control stated and implied within this agreement, not a termination of O/our relationship as friends and lovers. Upon cancellation, each of U/us agrees to offer to the other H/his or her reasons and to assess our new needs and situation openly and respectfully.

This agreement shall serve as the basis for an extension of O/our relationship, committed to in the spirit of loving and consensual dominance and submission with the intention of furthering self-awareness and exploration, promoting health and happiness, and improving both O/our lives.

I offer my consent to submission to Brian Kinney under the terms stated above on this the ________ day of _____________ in the year ________.  
____________________________  
Signature of Submissive

I offer my acceptance of submission by Justin Taylor under the terms stated above on this the ________ day of ______________ in the year ________.  
____________________________  
Signature of Dominant

 

* * *

 

Justin's eyes were wide on the print, he could barely take it all in. Last night had been good in so many ways, but it had also confused the issue. It all looked so wonderful on paper. In his heart, he began to wonder if it was what he had always wanted. As his heart raced as he looked at Brian's name, and his in the striking print, his doubts began to lessen. At this point, it was just a question of some of the limits. Would Brian negotiate on the ones that were the most unpleasant to him? Justin realized that could be the deciding factor.

 

About to look in more detail at the list of limits on a separate page, Justin jumped in surprise when his cellphone began to vibrate silently in his pocket. Pulling the phone from the front of his jeans, Justin groaned when he read the incoming text.

 

**I’m waiting, Justin. Have you made a decision yet?**

 

Justin pursed his lips, once again, the terms of bossy and high-handed immediately coming to mind. Whether Brian could see him now or not, though, Justin knew better than to ignore the message. He had the feeling they would only continue… and increasing in determination.

 

_Not yet, kind and patient, Sir. I just finished reading the contract. It’s the limits I have a few problems with…_

 

A long pause prevailed before the next text message arrived. Justin bit at his lip nervously. He surmised that was Brian in his Mr. Dominant persona maintaining his control at the first part of his response.

 

**That is understandable, and something I can accept. We will discuss them, and determine what it is you can and cannot do. Most things can be negotiated.**

 

_I’ll be in touch after I have reviewed them more. In all honesty, some of the terms are unknown to me. I’ll need to do some research._

 

At once his phone rang, the text disappearing from his screen. Fuck, it was Brian. “I thought you were in a meeting?”

 

“Is that how you should greet me, Justin… even on the phone?” Brian scolded, yet a light in his eyes upon hearing Justin’s soft, sensuous voice.

 

“Perhaps not… but, I thought it a valid question, and you don't own me yet.” Justin smiled when he heard the answering growl. He was much braver on the phone. Recklessly, he decided to push him further. “It’s not like you can enforce phone etiquette on me - here and now.”

 

A muscle jerked in Brian’s cheek. The boy was trying to provoke him. That behavior had to stop. Already, he had stepped away from a meeting that was with the director of one of his most profitable corporations. He didn’t even have the boy yet, and he was a constant distraction for him. Last night had evoked an insatiable hunger in him. He wanted the boy available to him every night, whether practicality allowed for them to see each other that often. Before last night he had only ached for him… now it was a painful burn. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait to claim what he believed to be his.

 

Flexing his free hand, Brian hoarsely warned him, “My palm is twitching right now, Mr. Taylor. You have no idea of how much... Other than seeing your name signed on the dotted line, nothing would give me more pleasure than spanking your hot little ass, before fucking it even harder---”

 

Justin gasped, his cock expanding from the words. He couldn’t deny finding the words eliciting the most pleasurable of sensations. “I think I should let you return to your meeting, Mr. Kinney.”

 

“That might be wise…” Brian agreed, his mind far removed from the duties remaining in his long work day. “Meet with me tonight. We’ll discuss your concerns in more detail… face to face.”

 

“Uhhh, I switched shifts at the diner. I have to work tonight.” Justin belatedly realized how he failed at keeping the disappointment from his tone… even if he knew his unavailability could be a good thing for him right now.

 

Brian smiled. If Justin thought that would be a deterrent, he didn’t know his future Master at all. That would be rectified. And… the sooner the better. “That’s not a problem. I can meet you after work.”

 

Justin swallowed, uncertain if that was the best of ideas. “I’d rather not tonight, Sir. I want to review this carefully, and have all my questions ready for you first. You can understand that… can’t you?”

 

“Yes, Justin. I can. I don’t like it… but, I can give you more time.” Brian noticed his staff looking at him expectantly and worriedly from the boardroom, recognizing he had been away from the meeting longer than he’d planned... and not the behavior they were accustomed to from their always focused employer. “Contact me when you are ready to discuss the contract. Only, make it soon.”

 

“I promise, Brian. You’ll have your answer soon.” Justin whispered goodbye, his hand trembling as he placed the phone down on his bed once the call had ended. Brian Kinney was mesmerizing, and virtually irresistible. His charm, and seductive appeal was something he couldn't explain. He wondered if he didn't already have his answer... and if all of this research was nothing more than a delaying tactic.

 

Only time would tell.

 

TBC


	16. Research and Decisions

Justin held the list of ‘limits’ at a slight distance almost as if they could reach him from the printed paper. His eyes got large at some of them, knowing without a doubt they would be what he deemed as ‘hard limits’. There were a few that he would need to research, just as he had told Brian on the phone. The list seemed very comprehensive. A space was provided next to each limit for him to check either: hard limit, soft limit, or no limit. This didn’t appear to be a difficult decision to make; although, he wondered how Brian would feel about some of his choices.

 

Powering on his laptop, Justin decided to do his research as he went through the list. Brian’s response to his choices here would probably largely factor in with his decision. He’d promised not to make Brian wait very much longer for his answer. He hoped to discover enough in his research to come to a definitive ‘yes’ or ‘no’. As he began marking his choices he knew this would be the true test on how far the controlling Mr. Kinney would be willing to negotiate.

 

Carefully, he read the note typed atop of the long list. It was odd how he could hear Brian speaking the words in his most stern, and controlling voice. Already, the fierce dominant had gotten into his head. He had to wonder how much more that would continue to be the case.

 

**First of all, a few definitions are in order. You may feel free to research them; in fact, I encourage you to do so. Knowledge is indeed power. In time, you will understand that more.**

 

**Hard Limit: An act which you find impossible to do - whether you feel physically or mentally unable to do so. This can only be changed with the submissive’s approval. It will not be coerced - ever.**

 

**Soft Limit: A limit that carries flexibility. The Dominant will enhance the submissive’s growth by pushing the exploration of soft limits whenever appropriate. Should the submissive protest or feel uncomfortable with the act, the activity will cease immediately.**

 

**Any questions regarding these limits should be asked of the Dominant before the submissive signs the attached agreement. Consider each act carefully, and provide the proper response. If you are unsure, ask questions and/or mark the activity as a soft limit. This list is one that I have personally compiled to serve my own desires, and to enhance your training. Some activities that I find repugnant are missing from the list. Should there be any that are missing that you wish to add, we can negotiate those when we meet again.**

 

Justin shook his head incredulously. Brian had obviously put a great deal of thought and time into this presentation. He wasn’t sure what else to call it. Brian really expected… or wanted him to do these things? Some were very implausible to him…. but others were highly erotic and more than appealing. What was he to do?

 

After an hour of researching the activities that he was unsure of, or needed more clarification on, Justin began placing an X in all the appropriate boxes, grimly realizing he had far more marks in the ‘hard limit’ category than any other. His entries in the ‘no limit’ category were virtually nonexistent. That was a very bad sign; at least, it was in the case of someone that had wanted this to work out. He could admit, if only to himself, he had wanted that.

 

A sigh of loss overcame him. He couldn’t do this. It wasn’t fair to Brian. It was apparent that Brian expected most of these limits to be negotiable. Otherwise, he couldn’t imagine Brian going to the trouble of including them. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to stand before Brian, face-to-face to give his refusal, Justin did the next best thing, while wondering if Brian would simply let it go… let him go. A part of him hoped Brian made it easy… but, an even larger part of him wanted Brian to keep on fighting for him.

 

_I’m sorry for wasting so much of your time, Sir. After further research, though, I’ve decided this isn’t the life for me._

 

Justin reread the words before sending the text, he decided to soften his message with a bit of humor, fully realizing that the arrogant and controlling dominant might not view it the same.

 

_However… I must say, it’s been a lot of fun. Thank you for the experience. I think you know what I refer to. Good luck in your search. J.T._

 

He laid the phone down, his eyes unable to look away from it. Justin held his breath, waiting for the notification of an incoming message… or even worse than that, a phone call. Remaining immobile, Justin found himself slightly disappointed when silence continued to prevail. Was Brian busy… or had he taken him at his word? He never thought he would give up so easily. That was a contradiction of everything he had already discovered about the man. Why now?

 

* * *

 

 

Brian was sitting in his office, his eyes staring at the text message… and not at his disgruntled security advisor. The conversation had been brief; Ben had sputtered about impropriety, and how it wasn’t his job to escort his tricks. It had been a losing cause. Ben always knew he was safe and free to speak his mind, but in the end, Brian always won.

 

“You can go now, Ben. I told you what I needed done…” Brian snapped, his irritation towards a far too outspoken blond being taken out on the man he trusted and valued above any other on his payroll.

 

Ben began walking to the door, his head shaking the entire way. He turned to find Brian glowering at the phone, unable to resist responding further. “I don’t get it, Brian. Since when do you chase your tricks during business hours?”

 

“Chasing tricks?” Brian repeated almost hollowly. “Is that what you think I’m doing?”

 

“Well… what else would you call it? _Have Ethan drive you to Mr. Taylor’s apartment. You are not to return without him. What if he won’t come?_ I am not about to kidnap him!”

 

Brian glared. “I wasn’t suggesting that, Ben. He will come with you willingly. He might protest at first, but he won’t refuse, either.”

 

Ben took in a deep breath, annoyance rising when he realized his question wouldn’t be answered. “Fine. You aren’t going to tell me why you are doing this - at this specific time, here and now. I just hope you know what you’re doing, Brian. These tactics will cause the boy to run. And… I don’t think that’s what you want.”

 

“Of course it’s not what I want! Of all the inane statements you could have made - that certainly tops the list!” Brian tapped his pen on the desk, the sound deafening in the suddenly quiet room. Deciphering Ben’s uncertain, yet still irritated expression, Brian softened his words. “This young man is important to me, Ben. I realize this goes a bit outside of your job description. I just want this done quickly, and efficiently. Mr. Taylor’s safety and well being are of great importance to me.”

 

Slightly taken aback, Ben could only nod his understanding. “I’ll take care of him, Brian.” Ben smiled for the first time since being summoned into the inner sanctum. “That is - if he agrees to come with me.”

 

Brian’s eyes left Ben to glance back down at the text. There was something off in the message. He didn’t feel that Justin meant the words. The fact that he had decided to play with him about this important of a matter had initially enraged him. As he read over it again, he saw it as an opportunity to close the deal. “He’ll come. Even if only to satisfy his curiosity.”

 

“Shall I bring him to your office… or did you have some other place in mind?” Ben asked, at this point having no idea what Brian would do from one moment to the next.

 

Brian thought about that for a moment. The room didn’t really matter. He already knew what he would do. “Yes, my office will do nicely. I probably won’t be in at the time; I have a board meeting in a few minutes. Alert me when he arrives.”

 

Shaking his head as he made his way to the door, Ben hoped Brian knew what he was doing. The young blond seemed to have a great deal of spirit in him. It should be an interesting battle to watch unfold. Knowing Brian as he did, though, he had very few doubts as to the winner. However, he was sure the fireworks were far from over.

 

* * *

 

 

Justin waited inside the proverbial ‘lion’s den’, his pacing beginning almost immediately. He had looked sharply at Brian’s formerly rude assistant, who now handled him as if he were made of the most precious crystal ever created. What the fuck!? He hadn’t thought that barracuda could ever be chastised to the point of an improved attitude; clearly that had been the case.

 

Once he arrived she was smiling warmly at him. She made a point of calling him Mr. Taylor with a respectful tone in her voice. He wasn’t entirely fooled, though. A person like that didn’t change to that degree so quickly. She had to have been reprimanded harshly by Brian. He knew he should feel remorseful… but as he recalled how brutal and cold she had been, he really couldn’t. And, at the moment, her situation was the least of his worries.

 

Moving back and forth in the office that was probably larger than his and Daphne's apartment, Justin tried to determine how he would respond to Brian’s latest actions. How dare he summon him here? He didn’t even bother with contacting him personally. No, he sent his guard and driver to deliver him. What would have happened if he had refused? Would they have just taken him? He doubted even the dominant Mr. Kinney would have issued that order… but right now, and especially after reading that detailed contract with limits attached, he really wasn’t so sure.

 

He moved to stare out the window, at once becoming breathless with the view high atop Kinney Enterprises. It was spectacular… if anything in this city could be considered as such. By far, he did have the best view in the city. That wasn’t any surprise to him. Brian seemed to surround himself with the best of everything. As his eyes looked around the spacious, and luxurious office, that point was brought even more to home.

 

Right now, though, he didn’t know how to feel. He found himself angry that Brian was taking control of a situation that he hadn’t been given the right to yet. This was his decision still. Brian had told him that repeatedly. But, his actions spoke otherwise. He figured it was the dominant in him - always pushing and prodding. There wasn’t a doubt he found that side of him immensely hot, not to mention intriguing. At times it was maddening as well. He hated the conflict he felt. There was no denying he wanted Brian, and he loved how he made him feel so wanted. He had never experienced anything like that. But… could he be the man that Brian not only wanted, but needed as well?

 

Justin jumped from his position by the window when he heard the office door opening, and then closing with much more fervor. He spun around, watching as Brian locked the door. Oh God, he thought, his legs beginning to tremble. Brian began to advance toward him, his hands reaching up to remove his tie, his jacket soon following… both of them tossed aside to the chair across from his desk. Justin swallowed. This wasn’t going to be a meeting about his objections to the limits. It was going to be one of _those_ kind of sessions. His heart leapt in his chest, while he was also filled with nervous anticipation. How could he have ever thought to resist this man? In close proximity - it was completely impossible…

 

“Come here…” Brian demanded, his fingers undoing the buttons on the stiff shirt he wore, the lust in his eyes clearly displaying all he had in mind for the rebellious and far too enticing boy. He wasn’t looking for a delayed gratification for either of them. The boy would feel what it meant to be fucked this time. Hard. Deep. Fast. Then, they would discuss his issues with the contract. These distractions needed to end. Justin belonged to him, and they both knew it. The blond just needed to accept it.

 

“Uhhh, I - I don’t think that’s such a good idea. We need to talk, Brian. Really talk---” Justin knew he was stalling; however, he also knew he became weakened even further each time the fierce dominant had him in his arms. The point could come when he couldn’t find the strength to leave his arms. He began to think that point was quickly approaching.

 

“Talk?” Brian laughed harshly. “No, Justin. That’s not what we need to do right now. Don’t worry, though. We will talk afterwards.” Brian slid in behind the still boy, his arms slipping around his waist, his hands sliding upward to move up and down his chest, his mouth at the delicious neck that he could virtually devour. He bit at the skin, savagely and ravenously… leaving no doubt as to how hungry he was for him. “Right now, I am going to fuck you. And, it will be done my way.”

 

Justin gasped as his body was spun around to meet the fiery need in Brian’s eyes. His eyes fell to Brian’s lips, his tongue swiping at his own lips as he virtually melted under his scorching gaze. “Y-your way? But… how will you? I - I mean, we’re in your office---”

 

“I know where we are, Justin. I can make do in any surroundings…” Brian rasped, his mouth lowering to take possession of Justin’s lips in a single instant, the desire raging in him mercilessly. Brian moaned into Justin’s mouth. He tasted so fucking good. Getting enough was an improbability. When Justin relaxed his body against him, moving even closer, and kissing him back with those perfectly shaped lips, Brian knew he was right. He had him now… and he didn’t intend on relenting.

 

Pulling him away from the window, Brian made quick work of stripping him down to nothing, fully intending on being inside of him quickly. Taking him as if he owned him. Brian chuckled lustfully, and with determination. That was exactly how it would be. Justin would know that when this was finished. He motioned to the plush white sofa, taking time to gather lube and a condom before he crushed the blond beneath him. “Lay down…” Brian growled as Justin immediately complied, his cock growing even harder as he continued to witness more evidence of Justin’s submissiveness. The boy had no idea how much he belonged in his world. He would, though… and very soon.

 

HIs head arched back as Brian’s hand found his cock, tugging on it urgently, immediately realizing foreplay wasn’t high on the dominant’s list of priorities. “P-please…” Justin panted helplessly, his head tossing back and forth, in sudden surprise his ass arching from the couch when lubed fingers began to breach him. “I - I need---”

 

Brian’s cock twitched as he watched the blond writhing in helpless abandon. He was so beautiful… and so utterly perfect for him. Justin had to realize that today. His fingers began to stab into the warm and tight opening, barely able to keep in mind that Justin was still very inexperienced. In time, he wouldn’t have to proceed with such caution. He couldn’t wait for the time he could completely let himself go. Moving his fingers in and out, each time going deeper, Brian watched as Justin’s face transformed into a man hurled into an instant and painful desire - both of them knowing only one thing would fully assuage it. Brian thought it was the most erotic look he had ever glimpsed on another man.

 

His mind lost in the lust that consumed his body, Justin’s hands reached out and touched Brian’s sides, his fingers sliding on the sweat that ran down the other man’s body. Closing his eyes, he explored the silky, yet solid texture, in the back of his mind remembering he had been forbidden to touch him the last time. When the fingers abruptly pulled out of him, Justin groaned as his body was turned so he was facedown on the sofa. Fuck! What was he going to do now? Had it been because he dared to touch him??

 

Not giving the blond time to think, Brian’s hand reached out and swatted Justin firmly on the ass, his mouth salivating as he looked at the imprint that quickly appeared. Such sensitive and responsive skin… just like the rest of him. He only became more pleased with him. He slid the condom over his aching dick, lubing it quickly in the process, his mouth sliding up to rest against Justin’s ear. “Fun? Wasn’t that the message you sent me? It’s time for me to show you just how much fun we can have---” Brian slid his cock inside, in his immense desire to dominate the blond, barely mindful that Justin wasn’t accustomed to the erotic world of more savage, and primitive fucking. In time, he would, though. That and so much more.

 

A moan ripped from the back of Justin’s throat, his hands reaching out to clasp at the couch beneath him. He hoped Brian was prepared for him to come across the plush material. He could see no way to prevent it. He pressed his face into the cushions just as Brian slid aggressively forward, a deep and guttural howl sounding from him. “I-I’m gonna come. C-can’t stop it---” Justin couldn't believe those sensations built in him so quickly. Was it the feel of Brian's hand smacking his ass, or was it the strength of his hard cock ramming into him? Whichever it was, he knew he wouldn't last for long.

 

Brian growled, his desire to dominate overtaking his need to just come in the tight ass beneath him. “NO. YOU. WILL. NOT.” Pulling his cock free, Brian flipped him over once again, determined the blond would come when and how he deemed pleasing to him. A feral grin curved Brian’s lips as he slammed his cock back in, his hands moving to frame Justin’s thrashing head in his hands. “Look at me, Justin.”

 

Stilling his movements, and turning his eyes to fasten on the primitive man pounding into him, Justin became breathless as he viewed the rapt pleasure on Brian’s face. He felt overwhelmed by emotion, knowing he was the one making this man so wild and untamed. Justin felt like the most wanted man in the world. And… he fucking loved it. Keeping his eyes firmly on Brian’s, his eyes implored him, without speaking the words. Panting breaths were all he could manage, his entire being encompassed by this man and the pleasure he was giving him.

 

“You may come, Justin…” Brian growled, leaning down and smashing his lips over his, his tongue moving to ravage the warm cavern as his cock hammered into the welcoming body that was the definition of pure bliss. His tongue continuing to explore deep within, his teeth tugged on Justin’s lower lip, biting down on the tempting flesh. Smiling his pleasure when Justin’s hips began to lift more forcefully against his own, Brian murmured his approval. “That’s my boy…”

 

At that instant Justin’s release spurted forward, the warm fluid coating Brian’s stomach. Justin knew Brian didn’t mind; almost instantaneously Brian picked up his already frenzied pace, finding his own release a few short moments after. It was so good, Justin thought. Even better than the first time. Somehow he had to find a way to make this work. He only hoped he could.

 

Pulling free, knowing he was crushing the smaller man, Brian stood to his feet, looking down at himself in a grimace, knowing he was only halfway through his day. “Time for a shower…” he murmured, his eyes attentive and curious on Justin’s replete body. “Separately. I am incapable of keeping my hands off of you.”

 

Justin smirked. “Is that such a bad thing… _Sir_?”

 

Brian’s eyes flared. The boy needed to learn about deliberately provoking him. That comment was meant to inflame him… but this time he would exercise control and concentrate on the business at hand. Right now, the contract and the limits were the priority. “First we shower - separately… and then, we negotiate the terms.”

 

Sitting up on the couch, Justin looked down hesitantly, still uncertain he could be all that Brian desired. “I just don’t know if I can do this, Brian. So many of those limits are just too extreme.”

 

“I understand that, Justin. We will figure them out together. All I ask is that you try, and that you test your boundaries. I will be here to guide you in the process.”

 

“Okay, we can talk, and see where that leads us.” Justin looked up and gave Brian a warm, yet shy smile. “I can’t deny that I want to know more… or the fact that I enjoy what you do to me.”

 

Brian’s hand reached out and slid softly over Justin’s cheek. “I can show you so much, Justin. Mere words are inadequate for explaining the pleasure you can find in my world. You just need to trust me. Remember this, though… once you agree to be mine, life doesn’t only change for you, it changes for me as well.”

 

TBC

 

_***Sigh* I went to so much trouble making a chart with all the limits listed, but it wouldn't format correctly no matter what I did, so I left that out. However, once they have their talk, they will discuss certain limits and why Justin finds them to be either hard or soft limits. As always, thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated!! :)** _


	17. Negotiations

Brian entered his boardroom, his eyes hot, hungry, and intense on the young blond that was so close to being his. In body, Justin already belonged to him. He had merely scratched the surface of all he had in store for the beautiful boy. After their two previous encounters, he was certain that Justin understood the depth of his desire for him. After they concluded this meeting, he could truly show him what it meant to be his submissive. He could hardly wait.

 

Justin swallowed, his eyes darting up to meet the smoldering hazel eyes, uncertain as to what he should do next. More importantly, what he was expected to do. He placed his hands on the table, preparing to stand up, helplessly looking into Brian’s eyes for an indication of what the proper thing to do would be. The decision was taken from him when Brian stepped up behind him, his large, strong hands falling to his shoulders, fingertips moving along the tense muscles.

 

“Relax…” he huskily murmured. Brian was barely holding himself in check. He’d lost his control twice now with this man. He vowed there wouldn’t be a third. At least, not until he had the blond committed to him. “You have no idea how appealing you are to me, Justin. Everything you do pushes me to my own limits. Few men have ever caused me to lose control. For certain, never has it happened twice. Your innate gift for submission, whether you realize it or not, brings out the dominant in me. Now that it has been released so intensely with you, I don’t think there’s any going back.”

 

His mind, not to mention his body responsive to both Brian’s nearness and touch, Justin found himself whispering, “I - I don’t want to go back, Sir…” Justin nearly jumped from the chair when Brian hissed under his breath, the hands jerking away from his body as if he had just been burned. “D-did I say something wrong?”

 

Brian laughed shortly, his hand lifting to run it through his hair. Say something wrong? Fuck! The boy said and did everything just right. He wanted the negotiations to be over with, so he could get onto the pleasurable task of training the man that he knew was meant to be his. Taking a seat not far from Justin, but not quite within touching distance, Brian raggedly told him, “No, Justin. You didn’t do anything wrong. In fact, only the opposite. Let’s just proceed and see what kind of agreement we can reach.” To himself, Brian thought - the sooner the better.

 

Responding with a slight nod, Justin opened the folder, his eyes on the limits, and his answers to them. “Okay…” he answered in a soft spoken voice. “The contract is fine; at least, I think it is. I think the bulk of my hesitation resides with the limits.”

 

“That’s as it should be. You are a novice in these matters. Not only in regards to the D/s, but sexually as well. Of course, many of the activities listed would seem taboo to you. It is my hope we can list some of them as soft limits, and experiment with them in time.” Brian waited for Justin to pass the list to him, no matter what Justin had selected as forbidden, determined to find a common ground they could each accept. “Give me the list, Justin…” Brian demanded, his eyes intensely watching Justin’s every gesture and response.

 

Justin pushed the list in Brian’s direction. He unconsciously bit at his bottom lip as Brian reached out to pick it up, his eyes connecting with hazel ones that darkened as he watched the movement. Breathlessly, his tongue swiped at his lips, his entire being feeling devoured as Brian watched him in the most ravenous display of hunger. “Uhhhh, Brian - the list?”

 

A muscle jerked in Brian’s cheek. “I would concentrate a lot more if you stopped being so damned provocative---”

 

He couldn’t help the twitching of his own dick at Brian’s impassioned words. A surging feeling of lust overcame him. He couldn’t describe how hot he felt when caught by one of Brian’s hungry and possessive looks. It made him want to strip down to nothing, and beg the dominant to take him - over and over again. Justin was amazed he was able to refrain from doing just that. “I-I’ll try…” Justin whimpered, lowering his gaze from Brian’s penetrating gaze, uncertain of how long he could keep himself from throwing him into the hot brunet’s arms.

 

“Silent as I review this... “ Brian implored. He wanted to concentrate on the list, and work out any difficulties Justin might have with it. Then… they could move forward. He felt he had been waiting a lifetime for that precise moment.

 

His eyes scanned up and down, and to each of the appropriate boxes. He raised a brow at Justin’s nervous wiggling as he broke the list down in his mind. The boy was being entirely too distracting. He wasn’t sure how long he could refrain from touching him. Brian knew he had to, though. He had already touched him more than he should; at least, until he had his signed agreement, and solemn commitment. “Please be still, Justin. I find your movements far too distracting…” he growled, angry at himself that he struggled with resisting the far too tempting blond.

 

“I don’t mean to distract you.” Justin nibbled on his lip, a wheezing gasp slipping out when his eyes locked on the narrow-eyed gaze of the smoldering eyes that followed his every move.

 

Brian slowly shook his head, barely able to remind himself of all the reasons he practiced control and patience now. Fucking him in his office was supposed to take the edge off… as was the previous night. Neither encounter had served to do that. If anything, his desire was only more intense now. “Let’s move this along.”

 

Lowering his head, Justin was silent, barely mindful to stop his squirming, and allow Brian to draw his conclusions, and make his suggestions. He knew the latter was definitely coming. As Brian continued reading, Justin glanced at the intense dominant, surprised when he would see a passing smile crossing his lips, other times a scowl, but above all… an aura of calm and understanding surrounding him.

 

All at once, Brian pulled a gold pen from his pocket, quickly making striking marks through some of the words, others being circled. He looked up from the paper, quickly having Justin’s preferences committed to memory. “Let’s see if I understand. I am going to state each hard limit, and if I say one in error, please stop me. If there are any that you don’t understand, I’d like it if you asked questions - now. Do you understand, Justin?”

 

“Yes, I understand, Sir.” Justin’s eyes were wide, and fully attentive… this controlling side of Brian the one that attracted him the most.

 

“Okay. Your hard limits are as follows:

 

-large anal plugs  
-being bitten  
-chest bondage  
-branding  
-light bondage  
-heavy bondage  
-all day bondage  
-bondage in public under clothing  
-chains  
-cock rings  
-collars worn in public  
-metal cuffs  
-anal fisting  
-forced nudity around others  
-public exposure  
-riding crops  
-tickling  
-triple penetration

 

“Did I get those correct?” Brian asked with an upraised brow, telling the blond in no uncertain terms that some of them would be addressed with the intention of moving them into one of the other categories.

 

Justin swallowed. “Sounds about right.”

 

Brian rolled his lips under, his head slowly nodding. “Well then, this is the start of negotiations. I have made a strike through various activities that I agree might be too alarming for a young man with your inexperience. Others I’d like to discuss.” His eyes scanning carefully over the list, Brian told him, “Strike out - large anal plugs.” Brian smirked. “I think smaller ones will work better in your tight little ass.”

 

Justin laughed, yet flushed all the same. Would he ever get used to Brian’s outspoken ways? He doubted it. “I won’t argue that, Sir.”

 

“I didn’t think you would.” Looking back down at the list, Brian added, “ Also strike branding, heavy bondage, anal fisting - if you insist, forced nudity around others, and public exposure.” Brian’s eyes became smoky. “The last two are common limits; however, I already know how I feel watching you dancing for other men at Babylon. I won’t want you exposing yourself to even more.”

 

Teasingly, Justin murmured, “Does Mr. Kinney have a bit of a jealous streak in him?”

 

Brian growled. “Typically - no. Towards you… yes. Once you are mine, that will only increase. It’s something to keep in mind before you sign the agreement.”

 

Justin inwardly groaned. Again, he had provoked the sleeping tiger. It was something he realized wasn’t the wisest of things to do. “Duly noted.” In an afterthought, knowing how much it pleased and aroused the dominant, Justin added, “Sir…”

 

His nostrils flaring, Brian shook his head, his hand flexing as that familiar tingling occurred when he felt the compulsion to spank a brazen submissive - never as much as he did with this one. “Easy there, my boy. I’m close to claiming you. I can think of no better time than to spank that hot little ass until you beg for mercy.”

 

Justin moaned. He had asked for that… and they both knew it. In a low voice, Justin conceded defeat in this minor battle - “Right. Perhaps we’d better finish with your assessment of the hard limits.”

 

A slight look of reprimand passed over Brian’s stern expression. At another time, he might have reminded the boy that it was ‘he’ controlling the tempo of these negotiations… but he was too anxious to have a signed deal. He wanted to keep up this steady level of progression. “Good point.” Brian glanced back down at the paper. “Being bitten shouldn’t be a limit. I’ve already bit that tempting lower lip. I want to do it again at the earliest convenience.” Heat flared in Brian’s eyes again. “I want to bite all of you - over and over again. You will beg me to stop… and at other times to continue.”

 

His heart racing, and his cock expanding just as quickly. “Maybe you shouldn’t cast so many sexual connotations on your words, Sir. It makes it difficult to concentrate… and finish our talk.”

 

“You are right. I have a hard time exercising control with you, Justin. I have an insatiable need for you… and an even greater one to dominate you. Let’s move on…” Brian shook his head, trying to clear it, having an unbelievable difficulty in resisting temptation. “Would you consider moving biting to another category?”

 

Justin smiled. “SInce you asked so nicely… yes, I think we can place it in the ‘no limits’ category.”

 

“Good boy…” Brian purred, his mind already filled with all the biting scenes that would send them both over the edge. “Next. I have already stricken heavy bondage; however, I would like to discuss light bondage, all day bondage, and bondage in public under clothing. This is not as bad as it may sound. The bondage I would use with you would be very light restraints… most especially if in use all day. And, in public, trust me when I tell you it will excite you beyond belief. How about we move them, and look into it further?”

 

“Okay…” Justin acknowledged. “I can move them to ‘soft limits’. I believe those limits are still in place, but open for negotiation at the proper time?”

 

Brian inclined his head. “That’s correct. It is the responsibility of a Dom to enhance his submissive’s growth - in all things. I would be remiss if I didn’t try to get you to push your limits. That isn’t only done for my own pleasure, but to enrich you as well. In the beginning we would start with the activities you listed as ‘no limits’. Gradually, we would explore more.”

 

Waiting to make sure Justin had no questions regarding his explanation, Brian continued, “Regarding your other ‘hard limits’ they can remain as is for now. We can look at them in the future. Our beginning point is more about you establishing trust in me, and accepting that I will take care of you in every possible way. Do you have any questions so far?”

 

Justin shook his head. “No, I don’t think so, Sir.”

 

“Very good. Let’s touch briefly on your ‘soft limits’. I won’t emphasize them as much since they are things that will most likely be discussed later when I seek to test your limits, and explore your boundaries more fully. You have listed - small anal plugs, blindfolding, collars worn in private, double penetration, following orders, cloth gags, ice cubes, leather cuffs, over the knee spanking, and video recordings of you as ‘soft limits’.” Brian sighed. “Some of these I understand, but others are key ingredients in a D/s relationship. I’d like you to remove some of them without me pushing you to do so. If you look at them, and really think about them, I think you will come to a conclusion as to which ones I refer to.”

 

Justin watched as Brian slid the list in his direction, for some reason feeling as if this was some sort of test. Staring intently at the activities he listed as ‘soft limits’, Justin could see where some could be required by this controlling, and passionate dominant. “Uhhhm… I suppose spanking would be one that should be excluded as a limit.”

 

Brian smiled. “Yes, Justin. There will be times when discipline will be in order. That is just one form of discipline. Let me assure you of one thing - I will never give you more than you can take. You will always be able to use your safe words. And, spanking isn't always about punishment. You won't believe the pleasure that can be derived from it. Look closer, I think you’ll see more.”

 

He knew exactly which ones Brian wanted removed from the list. At this point, he guessed they were past the point of any coyness or denials of what was obvious. “I guess if I became your submissive, taking orders would be a given. I - I’m not sure about the collar thing. Even if worn in private…”

 

Brian’s eyes darkened. The thought of Justin wearing his collar made him instantly hard. He felt even more possessive and desirous of the hot young blond. “Pushing for you to wear a collar in public is something I won’t do… unless I think you’re ready. However, in private, I want to see visible signs of my possession of you. It can be thought of as a piece of jewelry. I will buy you something that represents your collar… but that is also a symbol of beauty.” Brian stared hungrily and intensely into Justin’s blue eyes. “I can’t wait to slip the collar around your neck. Once I do, I will finish by fucking you so hard. In that moment, you will know what it means to be mine… all mine.”

 

Justin’s heart began to pound in his chest. He had known what his answer was going to be even before they sat down and discussed the terms. Brian made him feel wanted… and in a way, even cherished. He couldn’t walk away from this man - not for anything. “I don’t need to discuss the terms any further. I know what I want.”

 

For the first time, Brian felt nervous. What if Justin said no - again. He hadn’t believed it the first time, but now… he would have to accept it if the answer didn’t change. Regardless of the answer, he was a man of honor. He had to accept Justin’s choice. “Okay. What have you decided?”

 

Justin arched a brow in surprise. “You look as if you are worried. I don’t know how you could be. I think I’ve more or less been yours since the moment I stepped into your office. Now, I’m ready to move forward on that.”

 

Brian’s gaze became fierce and predatory… his eyes filled with passionate intent. “Are you absolutely sure?”

 

“Yes, Brian. I’m ready to sign the agreement. That is, if you are in acceptance of my response to the limits.”

 

“After we amended that list, I am accepting of your terms.” Brian smiled, his eyes moving hotly over the beautiful blond that had just agreed to be his own. “Of course, some of them I will push in time. For now, though, I am satisfied with what you offer, and am looking forward to beginning your training.”

 

Justin laughed nervously. “I’m not sure what to expect, or what to do. I feel there is still much to discuss, and of course, to know---”

 

“There is much more. We’ll discuss it over dinner tonight. After dinner, I will take you on a journey that will have your senses reeling…”

 

You've already done that, Justin thought to himself. Justin looked at Brian’s pen, and at the contract within his reach. “I’m ready to sign, Sir.”

 

Brian extended his pen forward, his eyes watchful and hungry on his beautiful submissive. “Everything changes now… and I know you will be ready for every new challenge.” As Justin signed the paper, Brian released a breath he didn’t know himself to be holding. “Mine. Completely mine. Tonight you will truly learn what that means…”

 

TBC


	18. Awkward Encounters

Brian glared at the clock on his iPhone, in his mind the time not moving quickly enough. He wondered if he had cancelled the remainder of his day, and instead spent it on the training of his new submissive if his temper would be better. As his day had progressed since Justin’s departure, he found that unlikely. Everything had gone wrong today. Labor disputes, and delayed shipments had only been the start.

 

“I don’t care what you have to do to resolve the problem… I want my crews back on the job within the hour.” Brian pinched the bridge of his nose as he moved back and forth in front of the massive window behind his desk, his voice elevated as he gave his directions into the speaker, certain not to leave any doubts as to his wishes.

 

“Sir…” the voice hesitantly responded. “Some of their demands are outrageous. I think we should send them home and call in another crew.”

 

“Did I ask you what you thought!?” he hissed. “Perhaps you are not taking care of my employees as I have constantly directed you to do! Should I send you home, and find another more capable man to manage the loading site? I guarantee you, I can have another man there within an hour…”

 

“Mr. Kinney, no… that won’t be necessary. I can get them back on the job; I was just trying to save you a large sum of money for the demands they are suddenly making. I can handle this---”

 

Brian grunted. “See that you do, Mr. Levinson.” He shook his head in disbelief, wondering if being this rich and powerful, with so many companies to oversee was always worth it. “Do you have any idea how much money I am worth? No. Don’t answer that. Of course, you don’t.” Silence remained on the other end. “I don’t give a damn what it costs. I hand selected that crew - not you. I became personally involved in their placement because of how vital their work is to Kinco Pharmaceuticals.”

 

“I understand, Sir. I apologize for the mistake…” the response was low, barely audible through the speakerphone, the sound of a man that knew he had pushed his powerful boss too far… and hopeful that he could find his way free from a mess of his own making.

 

“Make sure it doesn’t happen again, Levinson. If it does, I will fire you without warning.” Brian moved to terminate the voice conference, his hand punching at the button that ended the call. “Idiot…” he muttered underneath his breath, pissed beyond belief at the man he had handpicked to supervise one of his more profitable and crucial holdings.

 

Two more hours before he would leave for the day. He doubted his blood pressure would tolerate many more such elevations. He took in a deep breath, mindful that he had Justin’s signed contract on his desk, and dinner planned for tonight. Dinner, a discussion of anything that needed clarified… a prelude to a night that the young blond would never forget. This wasn’t a night he wanted to leave the office in such a state of irritation.

 

A moment later when the text arrived on his iPhone, Brian realized his agitation was far from over. His eyes narrowed on Justin’s message, instantly deciding their new arrangement wasn’t starting out as he had planned. He didn’t like when things didn’t go his way. Surprises were unwelcome in his world. He immediately set out to make his point.

 

**Justin, I’m having a very difficult day here. That is not the news I wanted to hear from you.**

I _’m sorry to hear that, Brian. This is unavoidable. I can meet you later in the evening. But… I’d forgotten that I’d switched shifts for today._

**What time does your shift at the diner end? I’ll have Ethan pick you up.**

 

Brian found himself glowering at the phone as he awaited his answer. This was not to his liking - at all. Justin belonged to him now. The games were over. As his submissive the expectations were very simple. Justin was to act in a way that pleased his Dominant. Canceling their dinner plans on the night of a signed agreement wasn’t how he planned to start. There would be consequences.

 

_That isn’t necessary, Sir. I can find my own way there._

 

Brian found himself reading the message several times. Did his sub just tell him no? And… over a matter that was ridiculous to protest? One that was his way of seeing to his sub’s safety. The boy would learn to pick and choose his battles more wisely. Consequences indeed.

 

**I don’t recall asking your preference in this, Justin. Now… I want the time, and Ethan will pick you up. It would be advisable if you simply give me that and dispense with the arguing.**

 

Sitting down behind his desk, Brian could visualize Justin’s eyes widening at the warning text. His hand already beginning to twitch, he knew that Justin would feel the sting of his palm tonight. It was time. There had already been several instances where it had been warranted… with one exclusion. Justin hadn’t been his then. He was now. It made all the difference in the world.

 

Shaking his head as the answer still didn’t come, Brian pushed the one button that would connect him to his slightly rebellious submissive, determined to resolve yet another problem quickly and efficiently. He smiled when Justin nervously answered the phone, pleased that his boy had that much common sense.

 

“Hmmmm. So many things we need to cover tonight, my own. You started out the day with obstinance, then improved tremendously when we met and came to an agreement; and now, we seem to be back to square one again. Not good, Justin. Not good at all…” Brian scolded him, wishing he could see the expressions playing out on the boy’s face.

 

“I - I didn’t mean any disrespect…” Justin whispered, doing his best to sound repentant. “I was just trying to explain that I couldn’t get out of work, so it directly affected our plans tonight.”

 

“And this totally slipped your mind when we were together earlier… making plans for tonight?” Brian prodded, in his mind able to see Justin squirming as he sat on the hot seat, his tongue and teeth working nervously at that delectable lower lip.

 

Justin groaned. He was so in trouble… and he knew it. Although, he wasn’t really scared. A part of him wanted some of the discipline Brian had explained to him. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind - Brian was of a mind to deliver some of that today. “In all of the excitement, I guess it slipped my mind.”

 

“You guess it slipped your mind.” Brian repeated the words slowly. “Interesting. Well, we can discuss that later. For now, I have an appointment arriving soon, so I would like to know what time Ethan can pick you up. I really think you should just give me that now.”

 

“I get off at nine.” Justin knew he had to reveal the rest of what he knew wouldn’t please Brian… but with the glares he was receiving from the cook, he had no choice. “I - I need to go, Brian. I’ve got orders up in the kitchen.”

 

Brian laughed shortly. His palm was twitching even more. “You went to work knowing you had plans with me. A job that I told you in the beginning I didn’t even want you to have. My poor, sweet boy. We have so much to cover tonight. Enjoy your day, Justin. It’s going to be a very instructive night…”

 

After ending the call, Brian opened the folder that held Justin’s contract, and the agreed upon limits. He smiled as he looked at them. Lessons would commence tonight. Even though he knew there would be discipline, he also knew that Justin would enjoy it. He would see to that. It wasn’t enough that he had Justin as his now, he wanted Justin to crave that special bond that would grow and exist between them. Only then would he truly possess him. Tonight, Justin would discover much about that.

 

* * *

 

 

Justin found himself watching the time. He wasn’t going to be late. Should the diner get rushed at the end of his shift, he would make sure to transfer his tables over to someone else. He wouldn’t be the least bit surprised if Brian had the route from the diner to his penthouse timed down to the very last second. He would probably find that out if he didn’t leave on time.

 

It only being Monday, the evening crowd started thinning out earlier than usual, a sigh of relief passing through his lips as he realized things just might go well. The bell over the door sounded when a man about his height stepped inside, dark hair, average looking really, but his eyes darting around as if looking for something… or was it someone?

 

“Can I help you?” Justin politely asked, frowning when the man’s eyes focused on Justin’s name tag.

 

“I doubt it.” He pointed in the direction of an empty table. “I’ll take a cup of coffee, and a couple of lemon bars.”

 

Justin rolled his eyes. Fuck. This guy was Mr. Personality. “Coming right up.”

 

Sliding the lemon bars onto a plate, and pouring his coffee, Justin returned to the table, quickly noticing the sneer on the man’s face. “Get you anything else?” Typically, he would be more cordial to a customer, especially one he didn’t know… although, there was something vaguely familiar about this man. He had seen him before, maybe even here, but he must not have interacted with him much.

 

“So good at serving… aren’t you?” Shaking his head in disgust, he continued, “I’m Michael, by the way. Your boss’ son. I’ve seen you around.”

 

Justin smiled, although the smile far from reached his eyes. Debbie could be brash much of the time, but her son was openly rude… and for no reason. “Michael, yeah. Debbie has mentioned you. I guess you don’t come here often or I’m sure I would have remembered you.”

 

“Nope. Usually by way of Woody’s or Babylon. We moved away from this area when my husband went to work for Brian.” He rolled his eyes when Justin’s eyes lit up instantly. “Yeah, I know all about you and Brian. I can’t believe there are so many of you into that kind of whacked out shit. And… you’re young. Well, I guess Brian plans ahead. You can take care of him when he can’t anymore.”

 

Glancing at the clock, seeing that it was just a few minutes before nine o’clock, Justin removed his apron, flinging it carelessly over his shoulder. “Mind if I sit down for a minute?”

 

Michael shrugged, giving him neither a yes or a no for an answer. “Fuck if I care. I don’t see what we have to talk about, though.”

 

“It appears a lot…” Justin spat out, taking a seat across from the irritating man. “You know, if you have a problem with Brian, and how he lives his life… don’t take it out on me. What’s Brian to you anyway?”

 

“Nothing but a pain in my ass.” Michael took a sip of his coffee, and a couple bites from one of the lemon bars. “My husband is his security chief. I know his habits too well. I heard your name mentioned a few times, and that you worked here. I put it all together.”

 

Snidely, Justin commented, “Well, aren’t you a little Nancy Drew---”

 

“Listen, freak. I didn’t invite you over here.” Michael looked at the blond closely. “Aren’t you a little young for this kind of lifestyle?”

 

“I’d say that’s none of your business, Michael.” Justin looked up when he heard the bell ring again, to his relief it being Ethan’s arrival. There was much he’d like to say to this man, but under the circumstances he wasn’t sure it was the best of ideas. “My ride is here… so, I guess we’ll have to continue this chat another day.”

 

Looking over his shoulder, Michael snorted. “My God, he’s got you all wrapped up in his depraved shit already. If you have a brain, you’ll get out now, and find a normal life. Unless you want to be ruined… just like he does everyone else.”

 

“The only one depraved around here is you. Granted, I don’t know you, but you appear bitter and even more unhappy. I’d take a look at that before judging other people.” He stood from the bench, his eyes accusing on the other man. “You act like you’re jealous. Maybe you should worry less about your husband’s boss and more about your husband. Now that’s something to think about. Isn’t it?”

 

Justin smiled when he heard a barrage of obscenities being hurled at his back. He hung his apron on the hook in the back, moving toward the front door with a warm smile directed Ethan’s way. “I’m ready whenever you are.”

 

“I’ll take you to him now. He’s in a very anxious mood tonight…” Ethan told him, his voice soft, and his eyes virtually worshipping the young blond’s presence.

 

Warily, Justin walked out with him… unsettled for two reasons. The unpleasantness of Michael was forgotten… but now it was replaced with his uneasiness towards Brian’s driver. It wasn’t the first time he’d noticed the man’s crush on him. He hoped it wouldn’t be a problem. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that the change in his relationship with Brian could lead to a very jealous Dominant. Then, there was the fact that Ethan spoke of Brian being anxious. That could translate in different ways. However, after their talk earlier… he realized punishment could be high on his new master’s list of priorities.

 

As he slipped into the back of the car, Justin could help the flutter in his stomach, and the racing of his heart as he thought of spending the evening with Brian. Secluded, and learning all about his new world of pleasure… and punishment. He was ready to experience it all.

 

TBC

_**A/N: OMG! Did I do something like slip in some plot development? I know you all want the smut and spankings, not to mention Justin’s training… but I do have to extend the plot - from time to time. Haha. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter should have Dom and sub alone for the evening. I’m sure there will be much to discuss and explore. :)** _


	19. Training A Submissive

**A/N: The training begins. I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

 

 

Brian watched the door to his penthouse with hungry, anxious eyes. He felt like it had been an eternity since he’d last glimpsed his blond submissive. It had only been a matter of hours; however, after the stress of a problematic day, it felt like forever. He wasn’t certain how patient he could be tonight in regards to progressing in Justin’s training. Right now, he just needed him too fucking badly.

 

Needed.

 

Wanted.

 

And… without a doubt, he would be fucking him over and over again. Hard. Fast. Then, perhaps slower once the fever raging in him initially subsided. As the soft knock sounded at his door, he felt a rush of possessive, primitive energy coursing through his veins… a feeling he could place no parallel on. Brian slowly walked to the door, anticipation and desire clawing deep into his gut.

 

Justin nearly gasped when the door opened and he saw the untamed man that stood before him. His own dick painfully thickened. He knew he was in for the treatment tonight.

 

He was ready. As his cock continued to throb in his pants, and his eyes stared at the beautiful dominant, both hungrily and helplessly, Justin couldn’t verbalize a greeting. His breath coming more erratically, he became transfixed by the knowing and predatory smile that curved Brian’s lips.

 

“Come inside, Justin… and have a seat on the sofa. I’m afraid talk will be very brief tonight.” Brian’s nostrils flared as he closed and locked the door. He followed behind his submissive slowly, his eyes eating him up… a variety of desires consuming him. Brian’s voice was gravelly when he spoke, “Have you eaten?”

 

Justin blinked in confusion. Had he eaten? His mind was a blank fuzz at the moment. All he could see was Brian… and all that he wanted to explore with him. “Uhhh, yeah. I ate at the diner earlier.”

 

Shaking his head, Brian told him, “That will do for tonight; however, I intend to see that you begin a much healthier diet. Diner food won’t give you that.”

 

Unthinking of the consequences, Justin rolled his eyes, a gasp sounding when Brian unceremoniously pulled him across his lap. “Brian! What are you doing?”

 

Not the least bit deterred by the squirming petite bundle sprawled across his legs, Brian reached underneath to unsnap Justin’s jeans, sliding them down his hips with a degree of ease. Next came the snug black briefs, his eyes fervent on the perfect ass that he would spank before fucking. Not one word of warning sounded when Brian’s palm landed roughly on the pleasingly plump flesh. “I had been inclined to forego discipline from your bad behavior on the phone earlier today. However, disrespecting me to my face won’t be tolerated. EVER.”

 

A second swat followed, Justin moaning when Brian’s palm connected. Now he had an even clearer picture of pleasure combined with pain. He’d be doing well if he didn’t come across his fierce dominant’s lap. “I - I didn’t mean to disrespect you, Brian. Uhmmm, I mean… S-Sir.”

 

“Much better…” Brian rasped, his eyes becoming black as he viewed the red marks on Justin’s sumptuous ass. “I’ll make this point very clear for you, Justin. Never… and I mean NEVER, do you roll your eyes at me. That is one of the greatest forms of disrespect. That is something that will not be tolerated...” Brian’s hand smacked Justin’s ass for the third time, his eyes burning into the flesh that was now his. Almost idly, his fingers began to stroke along the red handprints, his cock twitching urgently for a release that couldn't be realized quite yet. “Tell me you understand that, Justin.”

 

Barely able to breathe, let alone speak through the immense pleasure and pain from the stinging strikes to his ass, Justin merely whimpered his response, “Y-yes, Sir. I - I understand---”

 

“Good boy…” Brian growled, his eyes hot and hungry on the ass his hand disciplined. “Two more, and this lesson will be done. However, you are not to come, Justin. I will decide when and how. This time, you will not do so from my discipline.” Brian licked his lips, the hunger only continuing to grow in him. He wanted Justin so fucking badly. It was surprising to him that he had refrained this long from taking him. If not for this much needed lesson, he would probably be fucking him right now.

 

Justin bit into his bottom lip as Brian’s hand connected again, forcing himself not to focus so much on the pleasure, knowing to come now would have consequences. As much as that idea intrigued him, he was more about moving on to the pleasure. As he listened to Brian’s rough breathing, he thought that Brian probably felt exactly the same way.

 

“One more, Justin… and then we move on.” Brian’s palm delivered the final smack, his eyes glowing in approval at how well Justin had taken his first form of discipline. Justin was very outspoken and, he had the feeling of him being hot-headed at times. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that this lesson would be given again. Next time, he might even let him come in the midst of it. “Very good…” Brian praised him, roughly telling him, “You can slip your pants back on - if you like. I won’t guarantee how long they will be on, though.”

 

Justin smiled. He knew his leaking cock told a story all of its own. He didn’t want his pants to be on for long - soreness of his ass be damned. Pain as a part of his pleasure didn’t faze him in the least. He simply wanted this man. In fact, he needed to know everything. He was well aware of the fact that they had only scratched the surface. Gingerly, Justin slipped into his pants, slightly surprised the stinging he had felt moments ago wasn’t as painful in the aftermath as he had expected. His eyes moved to find Brian watching him closely, uncertainty in his own of what he was supposed to do or even say next. “What happens now?”

 

Brian remained watchful on his confused, yet clearly attentive submissive. He smiled at him encouragingly, gesturing for him to return to his seat. “We talk now. Allow me to make a clarification, one that you might not understand as of yet.” He waited until Justin sat down, observing how the blond did so cautiously, certain his boy still felt the sting of his punishment. “Discipline is not a mere sex kink. Sometimes it is exactly what it is. Disciplinary action - pure and simple. It doesn’t always precede fucking. In this case, it was a punishment for disrespect. I could have responded with a stern warning, but after your manner on the phone earlier, I felt it more appropriate to begin showing you proper boundaries, and the consequences should you cross them.”

 

“I understand…” Justin responded contritely. Despite him not intending to offer any disrespect, he could easily see how his actions were interpreted as such. “I’ll do better in future.”

 

Nodding, Brian agreed wholeheartedly. “I have no doubt of that. You will become a strong, and self-confident submissive. Your entire outlook on life will change as a result. I am eager to watch your growth progress.” As he noticed a look of confusion on Justin’s face, Brian smiled and continued, “Let me clear up a common misconception, Justin. To those not familiar, and/or educated in D/s don’t understand the true meaning of submissive. When guided by a good Dominant, a submissive will gain strength and a comfort within himself - or herself - as the case may be, that wouldn’t be achieved in a more vanilla relationship. Submissives are not weak. It takes great strength to place their complete trust in another. The rewards in doing so are greater than I can express to you now. In time, though, you will see what I mean, and your understanding of this life will be complete.”

 

Justin’s eyes were wide as he listened to Brian’s explanation. Brian was so eloquent in his speaking he almost felt like a sponge soaking up the information. He had so much to learn from this man. Every moment he shared with him only made him realize that more fully. “I guess I have a lot to learn. I didn’t have any idea of such a life and how it worked.”

 

“Few people do, Justin. It’s not a failing on your part.” Brian looked at Justin curiously for a moment. “Would you like something to drink? I would like to discuss your day for a bit… before we move forward.”

 

His heart lurched at the mention of moving forward. He was very much looking forward to that… and being swept away by this intense man’s touch. There was no way he would ever get enough of that… or him. “No, Brian. I don’t need anything.” In his mind, he thought, ‘ _I only need you_ ’.

 

“Very good.” Brian didn’t plan on drinking, either. A good Dominant preferred to have a clear head. Alcohol often changed a man’s behavior, and how he carried himself. He didn’t want that with his submissive, especially not in these early days. “So, the diner… how was that for you tonight?”

 

How much should he tell him? The tension that had been so obvious in Brian this afternoon during their phone call, and following his arrival here seemed to be dissipating. Would news of his encounter with Michael bring that back to life? Then, there was his added discomfort with Ethan’s crush on him. He wasn’t sure how Brian would respond to that. Noticing Brian’s brows pulling together in a slight frown, Justin answered, “Work was fine. It wasn’t very busy tonight.”

 

“I see.” Brian’s eyes narrowed on his boy thoughtfully. Something happened tonight, and he wasn’t being open with him. He needed to change that sort of behavior now. It wasn’t something he would tolerate in the future. “I will remind you of some very key points, Justin. Honesty is a cornerstone of this relationship. Now… I will give you another chance to answer that question. How was your day at work?”

 

Fuck. It was like he already knew something… and yet, he couldn’t know. Could he? No, he didn’t think he did. Brian was just that intuitive. It really wasn’t that much of a surprise. Brian had told him that from their initial meeting. In fact, he had emphatically stated that the reason for his immense success in business was his ability to read others. This wasn’t the first time he had underestimated that statement. He could only hope it would be the last. Disappointing Brian wasn’t something he wanted to do. “Well, it wasn’t work really. I would classify it as a disturbing encounter. One that I could have done without---”

 

“Explain…” Brian firmly told him, quickly finding anything that upset Justin, vastly displeasing to him as well.

 

“A man came into the diner. I found him rude immediately. I engaged in conversation with him after discovering my boss is his mom. I left it with bad feelings about the man.”

 

Brian’s eyes became cold in an instant. “Michael Novotny. I knew I didn’t like you having the job for good reason. I had almost forgotten his mother owned the diner. Another reason why I want you to terminate your employment there.” His eyes became fierce as they penetrated the beautiful blue eyes that fastened on him in full attention. “As well as your job at Babylon.”

 

“I can’t do that, Brian. I have to work.” Justin stared off into the distance, and away from those penetrating hazel eyes. “Starving artists are a dime a dozen. I don’t want to be one of those.”

 

“Justin, look at me when you are speaking to me…” Brian sternly told his submissive. Despite the fact that he had thought he would have no patience for training tonight, already he had been given ways to do so. “I believe I have already told you that your jobs would need to go. They do not provide a secure environment for my submissive. As I cannot be with you day and night, I want to make certain you are safe. And, the money is inconsequential. You do not need to work.”

 

Inconsequential? Speaks the man that has money to burn… Subconsciously, Justin began biting at his lip, his eyes caught and held by Brian’s when he noticed how the older man’s began to glaze over. He felt Brian was barely restraining his urge to pounce. His time for reasoning with his passionate Dominant might be very limited. “I’ve been perfectly safe at work, Brian. I just don’t see the need for that much of a change.”

 

Brian sighed, at this moment not wanting to return to discipline mode. If they didn’t end this discussion quickly, that could be exactly where they were headed. “I would prefer to table this discussion until morning. However, I will remind you of the fact that as per our agreement, an account for your use is being set up in your name. Even without that, my submissive has no need to work. It is always a choice. You have spoken of your art on a couple of occasions. Is that what makes you happy? What you dream of doing with your life?”

 

A bright smile appeared on Justin’s face. He loved everything about art. In fact, he found he lost himself within it. “Art is everything to me. It’s where I can lose myself and totally express all I’m feeling. I can’t adequately describe it.”

 

“Then it’s settled. I will have a studio prepared for you. That will be your new job. When you are ready to share your work with the world, I will see that your efforts are showcased.” Brian’s eyes were hungry on Justin as he spoke. His mind on business still… but his body more about the pleasure he knew was his for the taking. It was nearly an irresistible temptation not to take him - here and now.

 

Justin gasped in shock. “I can’t ask you to do that, Brian. The expense would be enormous. And… I wouldn’t earn any money for months to come. I know you have plenty of money, but it’s too much.”

 

“You are not asking; I am telling you this is how it will be.” Brian stared intently at the bemused blond. “Doing this for you will please me… and isn’t that what you are supposed to be doing? Bringing me pleasure in any manner I deem fit?”

 

“Uhhh yeah, that’s what it said in the contract.” Justin shook his head. “B-but… even in this?”

 

“Everything, Justin. We both win here. I get to see you in a safer environment. And, you get to start living your dream. I have empty rooms in the penthouse, a couple that even have enhanced lighting. It would only take a short time to have them prepared for your use.”

 

“I would be here every day while you worked. Does that mean you want me to move in? I know we had discussed it happening at some point… but are you asking me to do that - now?” It was all moving so fast, and yet, he wasn’t feeling the least bit troubled. What was the strangest part of all - it felt right.”

 

Brian was more than pleased with these turn of events. He wanted Justin living in his home for a variety of reasons. He could easily build him a studio elsewhere, but having him here would not only make it so Justin was always here for him, but ensure his safety as well. Brian didn’t think he could lose in this solution. “Yes, Justin. That is what I want. I want you to move in here… as soon as possible.”

 

Before he could give his answer, one that they both knew would be yes, Justin found his mouth being smothered under Brian’s, the suddenness of his Dominant’s movements pushing him backward on the sofa, with Brian’s body covering his own. He moaned under the onslaught of Brian’s kiss, his lips instantly parting to the driving pressure of his tongue. He had been waiting for this since the moment he had arrived here tonight. In all honesty, he had been thinking about this all day.

 

Brian growled into the heat of Justin’s mouth. He had barely restrained himself since Justin arrived. The spanking had used up the largest amount of his self-control; however, it was a much needed exercise. Now… it was time to move on. Brian laid possessive hands on Justin’s body, his hands moving down his sides to clasp his hips tightly, jerking his hips urgently into his own. He wanted him so fucking much… but, not like the last two times. He wanted him in his unique fashion. Perhaps it was time.

 

“Justin…” Brian rasped against his blond’s lips, his teeth biting at them, his tongue swiping at them afterwards to both soothe and taste. “I won’t insist on this if you are not ready. It comes down to how much you trust me.”

 

Blinking slowly, his lips swollen and feeling the exquisite burn of Brian’s savage possession, Justin easily responded, “Of course I trust you.”

 

Brian smashed his lips onto Justin’s, his mouth devouring him again, before pulling his mouth free to slide down his neck, moving slowly until he reached his ear. “I need to fuck you now, Justin. Not here, though. I want to take you to my playroom.” Forcing himself to pull his body from Justin’s, Brian stood to his feet. Looking down at Justin with desire and determination in his eyes, he extended his hand to him. “Come with me, Justin. Please.”

 

Justin wasn’t sure if it was the unexpected ‘please’ or the absolute trust he had in Brian, but without any further thought, he sat up on the sofa and placed his hand in Brian’s larger one. As they walked hand in hand up the stairs, Justin felt excitement stirring in him. Tonight, his true journey as Brian’s submissive would begin.

 

TBC

 

_**A/N: Don’t hate me for the ending point. If I didn’t, this chapter would never end. Needless to say, the entire next chapter will be inside of that special room. Hopefully that is something to look forward to. :) As always, thank you for reading. And… please continue to gift me with your comments. The feedback is truly motivational for me, and inspires me to keep on writing.** _


	20. The Playroom

**A/N** : The training continues; I hope you enjoy this part. Thank you for reading!! :)

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Brian placed an arm blocking entrance to his playroom, his body turning to fully encompass the beautiful blond that was mere moments from truly learning what being his submissive entailed. A more complete understanding needed to be reached before either of them entered this room. These matters should have been addressed before they moved to this point... but, nothing seemed to go according to his 'rules' regarding _this_ man. He traced a finger slowly along Justin’s cheek, moving over to rub roughly over Justin’s bottom lip, his eyes darkening in a concentrated hunger when the sumptuous lips parted even further, gaining him all the access he desired. “So beautiful…” Brian rasped. “And so much fucking MINE---”

 

“P-please… fuck me, Brian,” Justin’s eyes were pleading with his Master. He knew that surrendering himself to Brian would also give him the ultimate of pleasure in return. He couldn’t wait to fully feel what was in store for him.

 

Smiling in approval at his young and inexperienced submissive, Brian softly murmured, “Patience, my own. All in time.” Justin’s response couldn’t have been more well timed. The ingenue’s lack of patience had only doubled his own. He had to pace this particular session. Rushed and frenzied wouldn’t give Justin the knowledge he needed. As much as he wanted to sink into Justin’s hot and tight little ass, there was so much more to explore. They would begin that process tonight.

 

“Some rules before we enter this room. You need to remember them and abide by them at all times.” He removed his fingers from Justin’s face. Right now he didn’t want to distract Justin from what he needed him to understand. When the time was right, Justin would be allowed to lose control. He couldn’t wait to see it.

 

Justin blinked slowly, the lust that consumed him only slightly dissipating. There was something about Brian’s voice when he was intent on being heard as his Dominant. Undoubtedly it made him feel hot… but there was so much more. He felt compelled to listen, not only just listen, but absorb everything he wanted to tell him. His eyes focused in rapt attention on Brian’s fixed stare. “I’m listening, Sir.”

 

“Good boy. First of all, we very briefly touched on safe words. This is very important. As your Dominant, I might not always know when an act becomes too much for you. Even if you haven’t listed that particular activity as a soft or hard limit, sometimes what we do might become more than you can bear - whether it be physical or mental. These words will protect you. Since we haven’t discussed this at length, I will give you some words. You can change them later if you want to use others. I will advise, though, they should never be words that would come up in a typical conversation. Using such words can bring about confusion. These should be very easy for you to remember and understand... and clear to your Dominant that you need to halt an activity.”

 

“Red for stop. This means you have reached your limit and you cannot continue with this activity.”

 

“Yellow means slow down the pace. In simple terms, this means that you feel on the verge of it progressing to ‘red’ and we don’t really want to do that, especially if easing back a bit will remedy the problem... and leave you open to trying it at another time.”

 

“Green is go with more intensity. If you are feeling the urge to say green then this is obviously not a limit and something you have found to make you feel very good.”

 

Justin nodded his head, clear in his understanding. “I assume those words are very old school.” When Brian inclined his head in agreement, Justin continued, “I will stick to those. With so much to learn, those are so self explanatory, it will be much less confusing.”

 

“Very wise thinking. No questions about any of them?” Brian asked, more than anxious to finish with the discussion and onto what they both were anxious to explore.

 

“Only in regards to how I would do that if in an act where speaking wasn’t possible. How would I successfully halt things, other than the standard tap on the shoulder?”

 

Brian smiled in approval. “Very well thought out. I am extremely pleased. The tap on the shoulder would suffice since I will automatically check on you at that point. The act would pause while you are given the opportunity to use your safe word.” He moved forward, feeling they were nearly ready to progress, before he looked intensely at his young submissive. “One more thing, Justin.”

 

“Yes Sir?” Justin asked, his attention still firmly on everything Brian was trying to convey.

 

“I know I have spoken of how in time you will know when you address me as ‘Sir’, and when it is permissible to call me by my name. I want to be clear about one thing. This room is designed for my pleasure. When inside of this room everything is done to enhance my pleasure; in doing so you will also receive the same. While we explore this room I am always to be treated and addressed as your Dominant.” Brian took in a deep breath, his heart racing as he realized he was only mere moments from having Justin in his special room. His possession… his submissive. “Do you have any questions about that?”

 

“No Sir, I understand.” He felt as if they had been standing outside of this room forever. It never occurred to him that so many rules would exist for a simple room. However, there wasn’t a doubt that this wasn’t just any standard room. This room was so much more.

 

“Once we enter, you will see a circular platform. You will move into position there, stripping and kneeling as you await my direction.” Brian reached out and stroked the side of Justin’s face, his desire for him accelerating as they moved closer to being ready to move inside. “I don’t seek to initiate you into many new acts tonight. We will explore the room, and familiarize you with it. This room does have articles designed for punishment, but its primary function is to enhance pleasure - our pleasure. In time, you will plead to be in here with me.”

 

Brian opened the door, his hand reaching out to adjust the lighting, blue suddenly glowing over the room. “Go inside, Justin. You know what to do next.”

 

Nervously, yet excitedly Justin stepped inside, his eyes easily finding the platform. Instinctively, he knew how to proceed in this process, his heart racing as he slowly disrobed, his head downcast as he surrendered to a place of total submission. In fact, he found it to be a state of mind as well as his physical presence. For as much as he had initially resisted, this just felt right.

 

So many thoughts and emotions burned within Brian at this moment. His eyes moved over his hot submissive in total lust. However, sex wasn’t all that he felt in this special moment. He felt admiration for his blond, appreciation… and a sense of self-satisfaction that he had read Justin so well from the very beginning. Justin was meant for this lifestyle. More important, he was meant for _him_. Unhurried, he approached the wall where his assortment of floggers hung, his eyes scanning over each one before he selected one that he thought would be best for Justin’s first such experience. As he surveyed them, he removed his shirt, hanging it over a clothes rack far more carelessly than was normal for him. He had never felt such impatience to begin an encounter. He began to wonder if that variable would ever change in regards to Justin.

 

After choosing a red and black flogger that he decided to be perfect for Justin’s initiation, Brian proceeded back to the platform, pleased that Justin hadn’t moved a single inch from his position. When he was close enough to both touch him with either his hands or the flogger, Brian noticed how Justin’s back slightly tensed, clearly anxious of what was to happen next. Brian smiled. Even nervous, Justin’s movement had been minimal, and he wasn’t speaking without being given permission to do so. He continued to be surprised and pleased by his submissive, his desire to progress intensifying in him. He gently swatted the flogger against Justin’s back, his eyes irresistibly drawn to the flesh of Justin’s ass. How he wanted to fuck him instantly; but, he wanted to play with him as well. Not only play, but introduce him to the life he knew Justin would learn to love and crave with everything in him. “Rise to your feet, Justin.”

 

[](http://s955.photobucket.com/user/kinnetic_bliss/media/flogger_zpsdrp8tu8n.jpg.html)

 

Justin stood to his feet, his head remaining downcast, remembering how precise his behavior needed to be while in this room. He stood silently, slightly flinching when the flogger connected with his ass, a bit surprised that no pain had accompanied either occurrence. It was an odd sensation. Tingles of awareness coursed through him each time the object struck his skin. There had been no pain attached to the feeling; however, it had been arousing. Unbelievably so…

 

Brian slowly feathered the instrument of pleasure over Justin’s bare skin, his cock twitching in his pants as he saw the quiver that made his submissive unwillingly move. He smiled in carnal delight. So far this was progressing very well. He couldn’t wait to indulge himself further. Within moments he would start. “My world isn’t so intimidating after all… is it, Justin? Well, I’m sure it can be… but it doesn’t always have to be.” Sliding his arm around Justin’s waist, he allowed the flogger to fall to where it brushed against Justin’s thickened cock. Brian bit Justin’s neck, his tongue licking a path to his ear. “Tell me, Justin. How does that make you feel?”

 

He blinked slowly, amidst the sensations realizing he was supposed to answer this time. “Hot, Sir. Hot… and immensely desired.”

 

Growling, Brian sucked and licked Justin’s skin. “You have no idea of how much…” Brian rasped into Justin’s ear. “You will, though. I promise you that.” Brian slowly looked around the room, his eyes touching on every erotic device, desirous of using the correct one in this first complete act of Justin’s submission. His eyes flared as he looked at a wall on the far side of the room. It would be perfect for Justin’s first time in this room. The restraints were in place… but Justin would still have some mobility. It wouldn’t be too overwhelming for his inexperienced submissive. Turning Justin on the platform, Brian pointed him in the right direction. “I want you to walk slowly to that wall. Once you are there, I will tell you what I want you to do next.”

 

Unashamed of his nakedness, inwardly elated that Brian was watching him with both appreciative and lust-filled eyes, Justin walked toward the wall his new Master indicated, nervous and excited about this new experience. No matter what was involved, he knew it would be pleasurable for both of them. This was the man he had always been waiting for, even if he hadn’t realized that until these past couple of days. He slightly trembled when he was at the wall, his eyes taking in the wall that was covered with a red, glossy wood, amazed that even in this instance, everything that belonged to Brian was not only crafted of the finest materials, but faultlessly immaculate as well.

 

The flogger still in his hand, Brian admired the backside view of his hot little submissive. This would be a frenzied and fast fuck. The positioning Justin would maintain would require it, as well as his own urgency in his thickened and pulsing dick. “Look closely at the restraints, Justin. This one will only have a small part of you confined. You will be permitted to move your feet and legs in order to achieve continued comfort, but your hands are to remain fastened to the rings at all times. Do you understand this?”

 

“Y-yes, Sir…” Justin answered almost breathlessly, the need that coursed through him far exceeding any nervousness he now felt. He began to reach his arms upward, only stopping when Brian ordered him to stop.

 

“Not yet, Justin…” Brian commanded. “I don’t want you to tire yourself needlessly. I will tell you when to extend yourself forward.

 

Remaining still and silent, Justin fought the urge to look over his shoulder at the rustling sound he could hear so close to him. Even without looking, Justin thought it had to be Brian removing the rest of his clothing, and seeing to whatever preparations that needed handling. His legs quivered when he felt Brian moving up behind him. It wouldn’t be much longer now… and he could hardly wait.

 

Sliding the lubed condom onto his aching dick, Brian continued to admire the submissive before him. _His_. Completely his. “Raise your arms now, Justin. Hold on tightly to the rings. Once I secure the wrist restraints, you are to remain in this position until I say otherwise.” Brian moved quickly to attach the leather cuffs around Justin’s wrists, checking to make certain they were snug, but not too tight. The last thing he ever wanted to do was bruise his beautiful, pale skin.

 

Justin whimpered as he felt Brian kick his legs further apart, not a doubt in his mind that his Dominant was seeking a quick entry. That was one burn he couldn’t wait to feel. He bit at his lip to stop from crying out, uncertain if that was even allowed in this room, and in such a moment. He couldn’t bite back the cry when he felt the flogger once again strike against his ass, the touch still far more arousing than uncomfortable. This was such unbelievable sensual torture. He loved every minute of it.

 

Brian had never wanted a man as much as he did Justin - here and now. No other man that preceded him, whether in this room or not, held a candle to him. Justin Taylor was the one. His search for the perfect submissive had ended on the day Justin had virtually fell into his lap. He planned on keeping him bound to him forever. “Do you have any idea how hot you look? Bound and controlled by me. Tell me, Justin. Why are we doing this? Why are you strapped against this wall?”

 

He couldn’t think. But… fuck, he had to answer. He knew it could be disastrous if he didn’t. Delays were the last thing he wanted… and right now, anything that delayed Brian from fucking him was the height of disaster. Justin was certain he knew the answer. It couldn’t be anything else. “B-because it pleases you, Sir.”

 

“That’s my good boy…” Brian purred, in one sudden motion, his cock slamming into the welcoming heat of his captive submissive. Brian pulled out only to thrust in harder, deeper. “ _My_ pleasure. The good part for you is that in me finding pleasure… you do the same. Now, hold still, and let my body do all the work. You may come as needed as a reward for your obedience.”

 

“T-thank you, Sir…” Justin panted, realizing the force of Brian’s thrusts pushing him into the wall would have him coming in no time at all. He held on tightly to the rings, knowing to release them would not only displease his Master, but could also cause harm to himself. His breathing became more erratic as Brian continued to pound into his ass, low grunts emanating from him as Brian’s pace became relentless and even savage at times. It felt so fucking good. That was Justin’s last thought as his legs began to quiver and he began to shoot against the wall... coming more quickly than he ever imagined possible. It was of no surprise to him that he felt Brian pounding out his own release immediately after.

 

Justin wasn't sure how much time had passed when he felt the restraints on his wrists being removed, and his body being turned into a possessive and heated embrace. Brian lowered his lips to claim his, the Dominant’s kiss filled with hunger, and a deep unspoken emotion. Nothing had ever felt more right.

 

Brian smiled against Justin’s mouth as he felt the smaller man slightly trembling in his arms. His boy was clearly weakened by the frantic coupling they had just enjoyed, not to mention, the restraints that had bound him. He was so pleased with him. His decision only became reaffirmed each moment they shared together.

 

Uncaring of their nakedness, Brian led Justin in the direction of the door to his playroom. He kissed Justin soundly on the cheek, before telling him, “Let’s rest in my bed. We can start round two later.”

 

Justin quirked a brow, uncertain if he’d heard what he thought he had. Once they were outside of Brian’s special room, Justin asked him, “Your bedroom? I thought you said I would be sleeping alone following our interludes---”

 

“Brat!” Brian swatted him playfully on the ass. “Who said anything about sleeping? I said rest, little boy.” He openly leered at Justin, his eyes sweeping up and down him. “I’m not nearly finished with you tonight.

 

Grinning, Justin wasn’t the least bit put off by Brian’s answer. It was a definite start. He was growing on the fierce Dominant in ways he doubted Brian ever planned on.

 

Oh yes, Justin thought. This was a very good start.

 

TBC


	21. Limits of Patience

**A/N: Finally, an update. Thank you for your patience. More notes at the end of this chapter. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 

 

Brian’s eyes were cold as he motioned Ben forward, a look in them that his oldest friend, and most trusted employee had never been on the receiving end of. Over the years there had been many disagreements, but his rage had never been as consuming as it was now. It had been four days since he had introduced Justin to his playroom. The following morning he had to leave due to urgent business matters. He hadn’t seen Justin since that night. It was a lacking he intended on rectifying soon.

 

Once Ben was standing across from his desk, Brian barked out his command. “Sit down.”

 

His eyes widening in surprise, Ben took a seat with more than a small amount of trepidation. Brian had never spoken to him in that way. Although, it wasn’t an unfamiliar sound to him. After being in Brian’s employ for many years, he had often heard it extended to others… and even in that context he had always found it disturbing. Now that it appeared to be directed solely at him, he couldn’t help feeling both awkward and unnerved. “Brian? What’s wrong? Did something happen on your trip?”

 

“What an insight…” Brian snapped. “I was called away to an emergency none of my regional directors could handle. Obviously things happened that required my intervention.” He frowned at how Ben appeared to be totally oblivious to the true source of his anger. Then, he thought better of it. Michael probably hadn’t discussed his encounter with Justin with his husband. Why would he, though? Men like Michael were so self-absorbed they didn’t perceive how their actions affected others. Should the mindless prick interfere in his personal business any further, Michael would learn a painful lesson that various others had - making an enemy of Brian Kinney was the worst thing he could ever do…

 

Shaking his head, filled with confusion, Ben prodded, “Everything is resolved… right?”

 

“With my personal attention… yes, all was resolved. That’s not why I called you here, though.” Brian inhaled deeply, before exhaling very slowly. This was a question he had never thought to ask of Ben. The long years of friendship they had enjoyed made it even harder. “Tell me, Ben. What exactly does a non disclosure agreement cover? I am curious to see if you understand the basic function of it.”

 

Ben frowned, his eyelids blinking slowly as his befuddlement only deepened. “I understand it perfectly, Brian. It is an agreement between parties that everything remains confidential. Why are you asking me this? What do you think I have done?”

 

“Think!?” Brian asked in a low growl. “I don’t think it - I know it! I just can’t fathom how you would betray my trust to that snake of a man you refer to as husband. We’ve known each other for most of our lives. Is my private life such a joke to you that you feel free to banter it over drinks with your chosen mate?”

 

“Brian, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I haven’t told Michael anything about your private life. I assume you refer to your relationship with Justin.” When Brian nodded in annoyance, Ben added, “I can’t say that Michael couldn’t have overheard us talking… _if_ I was at home. I’ve never been aware of him eavesdropping… but accidents do happen. If it has, I am very sorry.”

 

The coldness remained in Brian’s eyes; although, deep down he had believed something like this had to be the answer. A betrayal from Ben of all people was incomprehensible to him. They had been through too much. However, that was before Michael entered Ben’s life. They hadn’t remained as close after that horrible day. It wasn’t that he had wanted to keep his friend to himself. He wanted him to find happiness. Michael Novotny, though, was not good enough for Ben. His actions and continued disrespectful tongue only attested to that. “That is a relief, Ben. I don’t speak as your employer when I say how much such an action would unsettle me.”

 

“What did Michael do that brought this to your attention?” Ben wasn’t certain he wanted to hear the answer… yet knew he had to know. Also, with Brian bringing the subject up, there wasn’t a doubt that he wanted to fully address the matter.

 

“I don’t have all of the details. This was something that would have been discussed more intensely with Justin had I not been called away on business. I just have some basic details at this point.” Brian remembered back to his brief conversation with Justin after they had moved to his bedroom following their first encounter in his playroom. They had spoken very briefly before Justin had fallen asleep. “It appears that your husband deliberately approached Justin at the diner where he was working, making extremely insinuating and insulting remarks to him.”

 

Ben flushed angrily, uncertain if he was more embarrassed by Michael’s actions… or filled with rage. Perhaps it was an equal balance of both. “I’m so sorry, Brian. I don’t know what to say. We both know that Michael doesn’t approve of your lifestyle, but to seek out a man he didn’t even know to cause discord between the two of you… well, that is unacceptable.”

 

“We agree on that.” Brian leaned forward in his chair, his eyes piercing Ben intently. He could see that Ben shifted nervously in his seat, and he thought he detected anger and embarrassment - both of which he was certain to be directed at his husband. However, that would not lessen his own intensity. He was not a compassionate man. In regards to Michael, he undoubtedly had none.

 

“I will issue one warning… and one alone. I expect for you to make sure that your husband understands it.” Brian made certain he had Ben’s full attention before he told him, “If your husband ever interferes in my private life again, there will be consequences that neither of you want to face. You know who I am, Ben, and how I deal with those that betray me. I will savage his life.” As Ben flinched in reaction, Brian hissed, “You know I am more than capable of following through in that.”

 

Ben nodded jerkily. He knew not even the bonds of friendship would lighten the situation. He could only imagine the discouraging remarks Michael had made to Justin. Also, he knew Michael’s motive hadn’t been to hurt Justin, the man he didn’t even know, but more to enrage Brian. Michael had to know that Brian would find out. He wondered if that had been his plan all along. Sighing deeply, Ben gave the only answer he could. “I’ll speak with Michael, and make sure this never happens again. In addition, I will make certain I have complete privacy when I am speaking to you away from the office.”

 

“That should have already been the case…” Brian replied curtly. Not flinching from Ben’s answering hurt expression, yet still finding himself a bit remorseful for his cutting tongue, Brian slightly amended, “I’m not really blaming you, Ben. Perhaps at first before I had the answers… but I think we both know that Michael would have capitalized on the opportunity of listening to a private conversation you were having with me. Despite how you feel about him, I know you are an astute man. You know he looks for any opening to harass me.”

 

“I wish I could argue that.” Ben released a long sigh. “I wish I knew why Michael hates you so much. Perhaps it’s envy for all that you have. I can’t believe him to be so close-minded about your involvement in the lifestyle. I just don’t know… but I do promise you that it will be addressed. Tell Justin it won’t happen again.”

 

Brian smiled at that. _Justin_. He hadn’t seen him for over four days now. The entirety of their communication had been over the phone, and short calls at that. His business had taken every moment of his time. Getting his hands on his hot little submissive was high on his list of things to do. “No, it won’t. I took care of that problem.”

 

Feeling that he and Brian were fine once more, Ben smirked at his dearest friend and boss. “Dare I ask what that means?”

 

About to answer Ben’s inquisitive question, both of their eyes swung to the loud entrance coming through his soundproof room. Brian arched a brow in surprise and displeasure as Justin burst into his office, his personal assistant chasing behind him, her hands flailing about wildly. His nostrils flaring at the impropriety of Justin’s behavior, warring with the lust raging in him at his first glimpse of his blond in four long days, Brian quietly growled, “You had better have a damned good reason for this interruption.”

 

“Mr. Kinney, I’m so sorry. I tried to stop him. Truly I did. He wouldn’t listen---”

 

Brian’s eyes were nearly black as they bored into Justin’s angry blue orbs. After his forced separation from his new and untrained submissive, this wasn’t the meeting he had envisioned. “That will be all, Ms. Swinton.” Not taking his eyes from the fiery blond that was undoubtedly soon to be thrown across his knee, Brian told Ben, “We’re finished here, Ben.”

 

Ben stood to his feet, his eyes connecting with Brian’s personal assistant… each of them knowing a silent departure was in both of their best interests. In hurried steps they reached the door that was much farther than they would have liked. Both men remained silent until the moment they each heard the sound of the door clicking closed.

 

“Who the fuck do you think you are!” Justin raged once they were alone, barely able to refrain from doing so while others had been present in the room. “I was supposed to have two weeks. You can’t just reorder my life to your specifications…”

 

Brian grasped the armrests on his chair, barely keeping his control in check. _Who the fuck did he think he was?_ That was laughable at best. He owned this hot little fireball. It was time the boy understood exactly what that meant. He had thought they had already established that. However, that was apparently not the case. “Sit down!” he hissed, his hands only tightening more on his chair as the blond malevolently towered over him from the other side of his desk. At this point, he could only see endings of discipline for his hot-headed submissive. The extent of that punishment still being decided.

 

“I’d prefer to stand, thank you.” Justin crossed his arms over his chest, determined to give as good as he got. He might have agreed to be Brian’s submissive, and perhaps he didn’t fully comprehend what that all entailed… but, he didn’t intend on having every aspect of his life controlled. “Oh I see.” Justin met Brian’s glowering expression. “My refusal doesn’t please you---”

 

“That’s not the only thing that presently displeases me!” Brian snapped. His eyes narrowing into tiny slits, Brian’s tone lowered, a sign that he was on the verge of losing complete control. “I will say it just one more time. Sit down…”

 

At the moment, not feeling the least bit submissive to Brian’s Dominant, Justin continued to remain stubbornly unresponsive to his master’s demands. “I am not here to be in any way pleasing to you.”

 

“You are more than succeeding in that unwise goal!” Brian growled. Brian took in a deep breath, one hand lifting from the chair so his fingers could rub at his suddenly aching temple. “Justin, if you want me to talk to you rationally, you will show me the respect I am due and have a seat. It’s not that difficult of a request… is it?”

 

Justin flopped down in the chair, ungraceful and uncaring of the expensive office furniture. He was livid with the domineering man… yet he wasn’t going to continue arguing over such a minor point when they had a much larger one to dispute. The glare still on his face, Justin spat out, “You have to admit that you went too far.”

 

“I do what is necessary to protect what is mine!” Brian’s eyes flared as he warred with the desire to take his submissive… and the need to discipline him. “Certainly you are not about to challenge that---”

 

Anger continuing to burn within him, Justin wasn’t totally without common sense. He hadn’t doubted that Brian would force the issue in time… but he hadn’t expected it to be done in quite this way. “Of course I’m not challenging that. It’s just that your methods are extreme. I’m not used to my life being managed.” When he looked up to see a frown deepening Brian’s face, he explained, “Please understand me, Brian. I don’t regret signing that contract. I just need time to really grasp what it all means… not to mention the changes it’s brought to my life.”

 

“I am not blind to that, Justin. In fact, your lack of knowledge of the lifestyle is the only thing that has saved you from extreme and immediate punishment.” Brian fixed a stern, unyielding stare on the younger man. “However, that isn’t to say that there won’t be punishment---”

 

Justin’s stomach slightly fluttered. He would have been surprised if punishment wasn’t forthcoming, regardless if he thought he wasn’t completely in the wrong. The fact of the matter was simple. How he had barged into Brian’s office unannounced and uninvited was inappropriate… no matter how much provocation had been present. “I accept that I handled my arrival here in the wrong way. You are a very busy and important man. I shouldn’t have disrupted your work day.”

 

“No you shouldn’t have…” Brian agreed curtly. “That is something you cannot make a habit of doing. To a certain degree I understand your haste, largely due to your inexperience; however, that doesn’t make rudeness and disrespect acceptable.”

 

“I understand that. Although, you need to think about how I felt when I received a phone call from my employer regarding how saddened and disappointed she was that I had decided to leave my job without any notice given.”

 

Brian inclined his head. “I should have notified you. With my urgent business out of town, and only returning today, I just didn’t have the time. It’s not like we hadn’t already discussed you leaving both of your positions. The club I didn’t handle yet since you still have a few days before your next scheduled shift. That needs to be done, though. The sooner the better.”

 

“I was more than prepared to leave those jobs in the two-week time allotment we had previously discussed. That time frame would have given me time to adjust, not to mention give my roommate time to prepare for losing my share of the rent.” Justin paused, uncertain how hard to push his case. In the aftermath, he really could see how wrong he had been in his abrupt entrance. He still felt justified in his anger… but he should have waited to express it. “I guess what perturbed me the most is how you handled it on your own without any regard to how I would feel about it.”

 

“Justin, I would suggest you review the contract again. As your Dominant I am within my rights to take any measures that assures your well being… and that leads us to a place that is pleasing to me. Having you away from the diner satisfies both of those needs. Your encounter with Michael Novotny is not to be repeated. He is venomous and will only cause you confusion and pain. It is my responsibility as your Dominant to protect you from a repetition of such an incident.”

 

“So I’m assuming a call to Brandon will be next!?” Justin snapped, not even softening his tone when the immediate anger returned to the hazel eyes.

 

Brian’s hands flexed over the arms of his chair. He was poised to leap from his seat and pull the obstinate blond over his knees and give him a spanking he would never forget. “For the last time, I will caution you about your words and tone. I will not be the recipient of such disrespect - especially from my own submissive. As to your question… no, I don’t intend on calling your other employer. Now that I have returned, I expect you to conduct yourself in a manner that is pleasing to me. You know what you need to do.”

 

“Uh no. I know what _you_ need me to do. It isn’t the same.” Justin stood to his feet, innately feeling that a swift getaway might be in order. “I will leave those positions… but I will do it in the time I originally agreed upon. I called Debbie and told her that I am giving her a two-weeks notice. That is the proper thing to do… and I think you know that.”

 

A muscle ticked in Brian’s jaw. He didn’t like his decisions being usurped. His submissive had so much to learn. Right now, he wasn’t going to argue the point. As it was, he was still in the middle of his business day. His next encounter with his rebellious boy was going to be extremely intense. It wasn’t for the confines of his office - soundproof or not. “And, regarding your other job?”

 

“I called Brandon before I came here and informed him this next Friday night would be my final set. He tried to talk me into sticking to my schedule and giving him Saturday as well. However, in deference to you, I declined and only agreed to Friday. I realize that is not what you want to hear… but I hope you can see that I am trying. In these early days, I think a bit of compromise is needed.”

 

Unable to resist further, Brian released the tight grip he held on his chair, standing, and pushing the chair back in one motion. He moved from behind his desk, his footsteps taking him to his determined and far too outspoken submissive. His eyes roved over the beautiful blond boy, at the moment lust overriding his need to punish. Reaching out, he roughly rubbed his thumb over Justin’s lower lip, a predatory smile curving his own lips. “I don’t know what it is about you… but your defiance is such a fucking turn on. It just makes me want to enclose us in my playroom, and take you over and over again. Perhaps that is what I will do - tonight.”

 

Justin swallowed, barely able to breathe. He had intended on making his escape before Brian moved to touch him. He couldn’t think when they got this close. And… he needed to think. As much as he wanted all that Brian had to offer him in this new world, he also wanted to explore it gradually. He wasn’t afraid of any of it… really, it was just the opposite. He wanted to savor each experience, soaking up every bit of knowledge that came his way. Rushing wouldn’t give him that. “Okay…” Justin gulped. He was supposed to be angry, and demanding more of a compromise… but he was hopelessly lost in the heat and possession of Brian’s eyes. The man was far too alluring, and infinitely irresistible. There would be no going back… no matter what.

 

His head swooping down, Brian smashed his lips against Justin’s, his hands reaching out to clasp his hips and yank him tightly against him. His mouth ardently devoured the luscious lips that were meant for him - and only him. This fiery bundle of perfection had so much to learn about him and his world. The events of this day would evoke consequences. He hoped Justin would learn from each such encounter. His tongue speared into Justin’s mouth, his cock poking through his pants hungry to get to the sweet warmth that he had yearned for every lucid moment in the past four days.

 

“Tonight there will be no holding back, Justin. We have much to discuss yet… and understandings to reach. Once that is done, there will be discipline. That is only the beginning, though. In the end, I _will_ be at you - all night long.”

 

TBC

 

_**A/N: Thank you all that are hanging in there with me in what I know is now very slow updates. The holidays, and my husband’s illness that I have already spoken of has dramatically reduced my writing time. He is home again, and doing better… but it’s been a slow process. That being the case, I have decided to place my newest story, ‘Retribution’ on a temporary hiatus. At this point in time, I just can’t juggle 3 WIP’s. To those that have sent private messages, emails, etc - thank you for your warm thoughts and support. It means more to me than I can say. I will update this again as soon as I can. As always, your comments are motivating to me, and inspire me to continue on.** _


	22. Starting Over

**A/N** : Again... thank you for your patience during these difficult times. Gradually, things are improving and I hope to be more visible very soon. Thanks for reading. As always, comments are greatly appreciated. :)

* * *

 

 

 

Ben virtually stormed into the penthouse he shared with his husband, slamming the door in the process, his eyes both wild and wide as he sought out the man he loved… sadly, the one that had disappointed him once again. “Michael! Are you home??”

 

His gait obviously unhurried, Michael stepped from their bedroom, a look of surprise on his face as he met his glowering husband. “What’s your problem?” he asked with an air of boredom. “And why are you home so early?”

 

“What’s my problem?” he repeated almost monotone. “We’ll get to that in a minute. And… I am not home early. I left the office at six o’clock. The exact time I am supposed to leave.”

 

“Oh right. I guess I forget what time you are supposed to finish at work… since the exalted one rarely lets you leave on time…” Michael responded cuttingly, his voice dripping with cutting sarcasm.

 

“Now isn’t the time for your acidic wit, Michael… most especially in regard to Brian. After what you did, I’m lucky to still have a job.” Ben ran a hand through his hair, his eyes pained and accusing on his husband. “What were you possibly thinking when you approached Justin like that? And… did you ever stop to consider what acting out on a conversation you overheard me having with Brian could have on my job!?”

 

Michael rolled his eyes, carelessly collapsing onto the couch. “You are so dramatic. Brian would never fire you. Who else would put up with his shit, and protect his interests like you do?”

 

“Are you kidding? Men would kill to be in my position! Brian pays me a huge salary.” Ben waved his hand around the elegant penthouse. “How do you think we afford this? It certainly isn't from your profits from the comic book store! We are in the same building that Brian lives in. Do you have a clue of how much that costs?? No, of course you don’t. Just know this, Brian could find someone else in an instant. That kind of money talks… but it’s not about the money. You know how I feel about him. Betraying him or our trust is something I would never do. Today for the first time he had to question that. How do you think that made me feel!?”

 

His arms flailing in the air, Michael muttered, “I don’t see the big deal. The blond will be gone soon enough. Brian never sticks with any of them for long.”

 

Eyes incredulous on his husband, Ben shook his head in disbelief. “Do you hear yourself? You don’t even grasp the real problem here. That really worries me, Michael.”

 

“So I overheard your phone conversation with the great one. Realizing that the kid worked at the diner, made approaching him seem like the thing to do. I thought he should know what he was getting into.”

 

“That wasn't your decision to make! And, let's at least be honest. You did it to get at Brian. Knowing the type of relationship Justin has entered with him, you knew he would confide in him. What troubles me the most is thinking your actions were planned out and not a bit impulsive.” Ben took in a deep breath, eyeing his husband closely. “Can you deny that, Michael?”

 

Michael looked away, the guilt apparent on his face. When he returned his gaze to his husband’s continued hard stare, he realized he may have gone too far. Ben was really pissed. He hadn’t wanted that. Should he try to wiggle his way out of this? No, subterfuge was the last thing Ben would be willing to accept now. He had to admit the truth, and somehow make reparation. He wasn’t sure he would be able to do that. “Ben.... look, I’m sorry.”

 

“Sorry…” Ben repeated in disbelief. “That is your solution for everything, Michael. Everything! It’s not always that simple.”

 

“I don’t know what more to say, Ben. I just got caught up in the moment, and acted impulsively. I don’t like Brian. In fact, I abhor him. The life he leads sickens me. You know that.” He cast a true apologetic look in his husband’s direction. “What I never intended was for my actions to put you in a bad position. For that I am truly sorry.”

 

“I guess it's something that you're admitting to your actions,” Ben grumbled. “This can't happen again, Michael. Regardless of how you feel about Brian - you can't interfere in his life.” He took in a deep breath, the tension slightly relaxing in him. Michael had admitted to his mistake. It didn’t resolve Michael’s contempt for Brian, but he had been honest about his intentions. That in itself was progress. “I believe that you didn’t do this to hurt me… but that’s exactly what happened. Brian has been my friend since childhood. He’s important to me. It’s not just about my job. You need to think more rationally and not be so reckless…”

 

“I’ll try, Ben.” Michael stood up and moved closer to his husband, his eyes earnestly looking into Ben’s saddened, and still hesitant ones. “For you, I’ll try.”

Ben pulled Michael into his arms, hoping this was the last time they had to have this fight. Realistically, he doubted it… but he was always the optimistic. He would hold on and hope that Michael’s love for him would evoke more effort within him. “Thank you, Michael. I don’t expect you to like him; I only expect you to respect my feelings for him, and my commitment to the job I do for him.”

 

Wrapping his arms tightly around Ben’s waist, Michael realized he could have lost everything. He wasn’t sure how he would ever be able to show any tolerance for Brian or his twisted world, but he needed to keep his feelings hidden better. Perhaps one day something would happen to diminish Brian in Ben’s eyes. As ruthless as Brian Kinney could be, it was a possibility. More than anything he hoped for the day that Ben’s love for Brian would turn into hate… a contempt that would even rival his own.

 

* * *

 

Brian paced back and forth in his penthouse, his eyes constantly drifting to the clock on the wall. Justin’s shift at the diner had ended an hour ago. Where was the disobedient little fucker? He already knew that Ethan had picked him up nearly forty-five minutes ago. Why wasn’t he here yet? The boy kept adding infractions to his list. As of yet, he still hadn’t decided what manner of punishment to administer… although, an idea was beginning to form.

 

He advanced to the bar, his hand lifting the cork from the decanter that housed his best whiskey. Almost just as quickly, he replaced the cork and moved away from the bar with curses falling from his mouth. He couldn’t indulge that vice at the moment. A good dominant held a clear head when dealing with his submissive… especially when an encounter could be a prelude to discipline. Alcohol clouded judgment, as well as temperament and patience. He would not allow that to happen, no matter how tempted he might be. The more time that passed, the more difficult his limited restraint would be.

 

His eyes narrowed when he heard the knock at his door. Why wasn’t Justin using the key he had given him before his unexpected departure? The list continued to mount against his misbehaving sub. They had much to discuss tonight. Striding toward the door in quick, hurried steps, Brian yanked it open, his eyes immediately devouring the young blond that looked far too orderly for one just leaving a shift at the diner. “Have you lost something?” Brian bit out, barely able to resist from snatching the boy to him and enacting every erotic fantasy that had been in the back of his mind for the past four days.

Justin turned and looked behind him, almost as if the unknown missing item would somehow miraculously appear. “Uhhh, I don't think so.” Swallowing nervously, he found himself uncertain how to approach Brian in this strange mood. Clearly, Brian was still displeased with him - that in itself didn’t bode well for him. Although, that familiar fire was already blazing in Brian’s eyes. A look that told him how much Brian wanted him. “Listen, Brian---”

 

Brian flattened each of his hands against the door… effectively securing Justin in place. “No. You listen.” His nostrils flared as he moved closer, the clean scent mixing with the sweet aroma that was all Justin, in an instant distracting him from his thoughts. “You took a shower,” Brian growled. “Was that where you’ve been?”

 

Nodding his head, Justin told him, “I asked Ethan to make a stop by my apartment. I took a quick shower and changed. I - I didn’t want to come to you smelling of the grease from the diner.”

 

“Mmmhmmm.” Brian’s mouth lowered to move along the sensitive skin of Justin’s neck, his teeth scraping along the tender skin. His breath was heavy when he reached Justin’s ear. “There’s only one problem I can see with that---”

 

“P-problem?” Justin moaned, his mind and body adrift in the sensations Brian’s mouth evoked in him.

 

Nibbling and biting on the delicious skin for several moments, Brian pulled back to encompass Justin with a hot and penetrating stare… the lust that burned in his eyes clearly stating that a fucking session was soon to commence, regardless of any unresolved issues between them. “Indeed…” Brian rasped, his eyes hungry on the luscious lips that he knew to be for his pleasure alone. He moved closer, his body pressing Justin against the door, the warmth of his breath caressing Justin’s lips as he spoke the evocative words - “I like to smell and taste you… not soap.”

 

Justin gasped as Brian’s words fully hit him, the deeper meaning and intimacy of the Dominant’s words completely assailing him. He was still slightly confused in his aroused state. Had Brian’s need for him canceled out his need for discipline? He couldn’t fathom it. Despite how justified he felt himself to be in his anger, how he had handled matters had been unacceptable. He deserved to be punished… they both knew that. “B-Brian, I - I don’t understand…”

 

“There’s nothing to understand, Justin. At least, not at the moment.” He licked his lips as he watched the ripe, tremulous ones before him. Fuck. So many things he wanted to do to his blond beauty. All of which he would do in time. “You have not escaped your punishment. It is a mere delay. It’s been four fucking days.” His cock throbbed painfully in his pants, his need for release all he could focus on. Without another word, Brian’s mouth crashed down to smother Justin’s lips beneath his. Devouring and once again staking his ownership all he could think about. Justin was his. His boy would understand that even more before this night was done.

 

Justin’s eyes slid shut, his entire body immobilized by the sensations Brian’s mouth and touch continued to instill in him. His lips parted to the insistent dominance of Brian’s tongue. That was almost laughable in itself. With the intensity Brian was kissing him, he was certain Brian’s tongue could pry his lips apart with the greatest of ease. Justin barely recognized the moan that vibrated from his throat, his body straining to get closer to the man that now held him in place… in the back of his mind recognizing he was still pinned to the door.

 

Brian hadn’t forgotten their location. As much as he preferred his playroom, his special room wasn’t always a requirement for what he had in mind for his submissive. They would most likely spend the entire night locked within it, but for now, his need was too great. Four days was a long time of abstinence… especially with Justin. “Turn around,” Brian demanded. “Unsnap your jeans and lower them quickly. Then, brace your palms flat against the door.”

 

Watching as Justin shakily did as commanded, Brian’s eyes glittered in lustful appreciation, his hands reaching out to squeeze the perfect mounds of flesh. “Such a perfect ass. It drives me to distraction… even when I’m away from you.” Brian bit at his lip as he realized what a revelation that had been, but decided that was fine and perhaps even needed with Justin. He wanted his submissive to know how much he desired him. In time Justin would understand what he wanted from him by a mere glance or gesture. The more they explored and learned of each other, the smoother the process would be. Reaching into his pocket, Brian pulled out a condom and packet of lube. Unbuckling his belt, and shedding his own clothing, Brian quickly slid the condom into place, knowing he wouldn’t be able to wait for long. He wanted Justin too fucking badly.

 

Justin rested his forehead against the door as Brian’s slickened fingers began to move inside of him, the urge to thrust back onto them almost more than he could bear. “B-Brian… pl-please. I’m r-ready---”

 

Brian arched a brow, his strokes deepening at his submissive’s unnecessary and inappropriate words. “Is that so, Justin? I believe it is I who decides when you are ready.” Brian slammed his fingers inside even deeper, deliberately jabbing at Justin’s prostate that had the boy quivering and panting within his grasp. Unable to restrain himself any longer, the sounds wheezing from Justin’s mouth too much for him to withstand, Brian removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock in one purposeful lunge. There was no ease into entry. This was a blatant mark of ownership. He wanted Justin to feel it - inside and out. “You are more than ready…” Brian growled, his mouth at the back of Justin’s neck, his breath sharp and heated as he urgently pushed forward. One hand reached down and clasped around Justin’s cock, slowly tugging it to match the rhythm his cock made into the receptive body.

 

A whimper tore from Justin’s throat when Brian began to increase the pulling motion on his cock. He couldn’t stand it. Brian made every sexual act extraordinarily intense and mind numbing. Reminding himself to breathe was a feat in itself. In a short amount of time his legs began quivering even more. It was unlikely he would be able to stand on them for much longer. Brian must have realized his plight, for his ramming motions became even more intense, his hand working on his cock even more relentless. He doubted he would last much longer.

 

“Come for me, Justin.” Brian continued to hammer his cock into Justin’s ass, in his mind seeing all the different acts that would be the prelude to one orgasm after another. It would be a long night for his disobedient submissive. The day tomorrow even longer. Brian placed his mouth against Justin’s ear, his body moving fiercely inside of the hot blond. “Once we finish here I will take you to my playroom. I am going to fuck you all night long. You will be mindless once I am finished…”

 

When we’re finished, Justin thought to himself? He was already mindless, at least, to anything that didn’t involve Brian or the incredible way he felt whenever they connected. Justin let out a loud audible moan when his release was met. He thought he came even harder when he heard Brian’s grunt of approval; although, momentarily oblivious as to why his release was as pleasurable to the Dominant as it had been.

 

“Enjoy yourself, my own. So much pleasure tonight… then tomorrow your discipline.” Brian bit the words out as he felt himself bursting, the muscles of Justin’s ass clamping down on his cock as he rode out his own euphoric bliss.

 

“You’ve decided on my punishment?” Justin asked, his throat swallowing almost convulsively as he faced the outcome with dread.

 

Brian chuckled as he removed himself from Justin’s far too welcoming ass. He swatted it twice, before turning Justin to face him. “I have. Tonight, the video camera will be running in my playroom; a video that will never leave the security of that room.” Brian’s eyes possessively ran over his boy, both his stance and expression extremely territorial. “I don’t want anyone ever looking at you in the same way I see you.” He was uncaring of the degree of jealousy those words indicated. Justin belonged to him. He had no intention of letting him go… ever.

 

A video? That was his punishment? He had already agreed to recordings, ones that were to be privately viewed by the two of them. There was no way that could be a punishment. Awkwardly pulling his pants back on, Justin couldn’t help saying, “That seems simple enough. I’m not sure that’s much of a punishment…”

 

Brian laughed. “That’s not your punishment, Justin. At least, not entirely.” Gauging that he had Justin’s complete attention, Brian made his discipline much more clear. “Tomorrow I will be working from home. I’ll need to be close in order to check on you… and give you a break when needed.”

 

Justin listened silently, somehow knowing he would wish for another form of punishment, while realizing appealing to Brian would be pointless.

 

“While I am working or attending to whatever task pleases me, you will be positioned on the bed in the playroom, cuffed and unable to go anywhere.” Brian felt his dick hardening as he explained his plans. The next twenty-four hours would be a mixture of intense torture and pleasure… perhaps for both of them. “As you lay there not knowing when I will come to you - if I even will - you will be watching the video of our night together - over and over again.”

 

Justin gasped as the implications occurred to him, realizing this would be a mixture of bondage and orgasm denial. Fuck. How would he survive it? He felt his cock expanding as he thought about it. Why was the idea of it turning him on? Perhaps Brian was more intuitive than he’d ever imagined. Maybe he really was ideal for this kind of life.

 

“As you watch the videos of me fucking, sucking and rimming you, the reality of your devotion to my pleasure will appeal to you.” His voice became stern when he added, “As will your understanding of my control. You will be unable to touch yourself… and of course, you will be forbidden to come. When the time is right, you will have relief. You will learn much from this experience, Justin. And, when it’s over, you will enjoy a pleasure that is unlike any you have ever known.”

 

Brian held out his hand, his brows raised as he beckoned his stunned sub closer. “Shall we get started??”

TBC


	23. Morning Temptation

Brian looked down at his spent and exhausted sub, a smile of warmth curving his lips. This man totally captivated him in a way none of the others ever had. He had known from their first meeting that Justin was the one. He would have amassed a long campaign of pursuit had it been necessary. Now after tasting both of him and his submission there was no way he would ever let him go.

 

As he reclined on top of the sheets, his chest bare, with his pants unsnapped after a much needed shower, Brian reflected on the previous evening, knowing what had been recorded for Justin’s punishment today. Brian knew the sound and sight of their mutual pleasure last night would have his disobedient submissive writhing in torment. His eyes narrowed on the sight of Justin’s morning readiness coming to life, the sheets tenting up in quick order. He licked his lips in anticipation, his eyes hungry on what he knew to be a thick and delicious cock waiting beneath.

 

He was astounded at how much he still wanted Justin in the light of day. Last night had been an unending foray into every sensual experience and pleasure he knew to be enjoyed. He had claimed Justin’s body in every conceivable way. There hadn’t been an inch that he hadn’t explored with his lips, hands, and his body. Many of his most erotic toys and devices had been utilized. Justin would be more alert today, at least in the beginning. He would get to see how each one of them had transported him into mindless bliss as he watched the video that would have him pleading for his release... and vowing his most unconditional devotion.

 

That release would eventually come. It would arrive when he was certain the young blond more clearly understood his place. Brian had a feeling they would both be equally hungry for that release when the time arrived. For now, though, he would start the day in typical fashion. Discipline could begin afterwards. As he lifted his body from the sheet, he pulled slowly at it, inch by inch exposing Justin’s beautiful body to his view. He knew denying himself this particular treat would have Justin on edge sooner… but, he just couldn’t resist. The sight of Justin’s morning hardness and the knowledge of just how good he felt and tasted in his mouth was entirely too much to bear. And, for certain, the torment would be extended to both of them before the day was finished.

 

Once the beautiful and enlarged organ was uncovered to his full scrutiny, Brian’s tongue slid across his lips, a growl reverberating from within his throat. Justin did something to him that no other man had ever been able to achieve. He didn’t think there was a possibility of getting enough in regards to this man. If anything, his desire had only intensified more fully. Lifting his eyes to Justin’s face, he smiled when he saw blue eyes looking downwards. His boy was awake. That was exactly what he wanted. “Good morning, Justin…” Brian didn’t await a standard response, his mouth moving down to lick a trail up and down Justin’s impressive thickness, on the top and underneath.

 

Barely cognizant of the fact that they were still in the playroom, Justin managed to respond according to the rules in their contract. “G-good morning, Sir.”

 

Brian felt his own dick quickening. “Such a good boy.” The words alone were not enough to so urgently move him; however, that awareness of feeling genuine submission, especially when given by the one he had chosen as his own, aroused him more completely than anything else. His desire became deep and elemental; in fact, it became primitive. Possess and protect became his sole objectives. There wasn’t a doubt he would continue to do both with Justin.

 

His head arched back as Brian began to slowly tongue him from the tip of his cock and all the way back down… the motion erotic, teasing, and somehow immensely possessive. “I - I don’t understand, Sir. I - I thought today----”

 

“Nothing has changed…” Brian rasped, his eyes dark and hungry when he looked at Justin’s transfixed and befuddled expression. His eyes smoldered to an almost smoky effect when he murmured, “I should not have returned to the bed after my shower. You are too tempting and entirely too delicious.” Brian licked at Justin’s dick again, his hand cradling his plumped sacs in his hand. “A man does need his morning protein. This will more than satisfy that need. Then, we will get back to the business at hand…”

 

Justin was suddenly unable to orate a legible response when Brian’s mouth fully engulfed his cock. In the back of his mind he surmised that Brian was eager to move this little session forward so that he could get on with his plans for the day. He was uncertain if he faced that with eagerness or dread… perhaps it was a little bit of both. Short, strained gusts of air passed through his lips, his eyes closing as the sensations fully took him over. “Ahhhhh. It f-feels so goooooooood.”

 

Brian lifted his eyes to gaze at the sheer perfection of Justin’s face. He was always captivating and beautiful… but in the midst of sensual bliss, mere human words could not describe how amazing he looked. Nor could he explain how that same look made him feel. Brian made a deep humming noise as he savored what he knew to be the most exotic and tasty of meals, certain that his boy wouldn’t be able to hold back in his response and gift him with the main course of this particular meal.

 

His eyes briefly flickering to where Justin began to tightly grip the sheets beneath him, he knew his responsive sub was so very close. He loved sending him spiraling over the edge. In these moments his desire warred with the primitive possessiveness that raged inside of him for this man. Today would be a long and torturous day for Justin; however, a valuable lesson would be learned. At the end of it, though, a pleasure unlike any other would be achieved. Getting them both to that point would be the true torture.

 

Mindless in his need and the sensations driving him, Justin’s head tossed to and fro, uncertain if he was supposed to ask for his release. At this moment unsure if he could exercise any control over himself. “B-Brian…” Justin groaned when Brian’s mouth ceased the tugging motion on his throbbing dick, at once remembering where he was and the protocol that was attached to this special place. “S-Sir… p-please---”

 

Brian’s mouth pulled completely off only long enough to answer in a low rasp - “This is probably the only instance inside of this room where you are free to fully let yourself go without being given permission. Come for me, Justin. And then, we shall really begin…”

 

Justin moaned in response when Brian’s mouth once more returned to swallow him whole, his breathing becoming sharp and hitched as Brian’s hands slid beneath him to cradle his ass in his hands, angling him even closer, Brian’s nose smashing his pubes against his skin. Justin began to pant as his release overtook him, his legs shaking and his chest expanding almost painfully. A series of grunts and moans escaped from the depths of his throat, his entire body beginning to tremble in the aftermath. “Oh my God…” Justin breathed laboriously.

 

Unhurried, Brian pulled his mouth off, a smile of extreme satisfaction curving his lips. His dick was hard and aching for release, but that wasn’t to be relieved now. In a way, this day would be torturous for him as well. In the end, though, his sub would have learned a great deal, and the end result would be explosive. His experience made him more able to deny himself; although, no man had ever tempted him as Justin did. Each moment they shared only made him more pleased with his choice.

 

“Uhhh, can I return the favor, Sir?” Justin bit at his bottom lip, his eyes hungry on the clearly discernible hardness that Justin now craved to enjoy.

 

Brian growled, his eyes fastening on Justin’s teeth tugging at his lip. “Don’t tease me, Justin. You know what that lip biting fucking does to me!”

 

“Sorry…” Justin murmured, uncertain if he truly was or not. Sending Brian over the edge was something that turned him on more than anything. He felt a sense of power in such moments, knowing that he was the one that could evoke a loss of control in this man that prided himself on his restraint and control.

 

Brian stood to his feet, knowing he needed to distance himself and quickly. He was already seeing images of Justin on his knees with his cock ramming into his tight little ass. His eyes possessively and hungrily moved over his pale, beautiful body… a body that was his to enjoy. Denying himself and continuing on with Justin’s punishment was more difficult than he would have ever thought possible. “Later…” Brian uttered in a gravelly voice. “It’s time to get started. I’m anxious to see how long my responsive little sub lasts---”

 

Justin gulped. “What happens now?”

 

Moving away from the bed, and more than than - temptation, Brian smiled at him, forcing his mind to focus on the day at hand, and not on the various acts of pleasure he could now be enjoying. “You have one hour to yourself before your discipline begins. In that time you can make any phone calls that need to be handled today, have a shower, and avail yourself of the breakfast buffet set up downstairs.”

 

Eyes wide and attentive, Justin realized Brian had thought of everything. He grinned sheepishly. “I am kind of hungry.”

 

Brian smirked. “I thought you would be.” He looked down at his watch, then back at Justin’s enticing body that was now sitting up on the bed, naked and more appealing than he’d like at the start of this long day. “One hour from now you are to be back in this bed.”

 

Uncertain of where the spark of rebellion came from, but irresistibly drawn to teasing the hungry lion, Justin provocatively countered, “And, if I’m late??”

 

His expression immediately becoming stormy and his eyes giving more of an appearance of a pouncing jaguar than a lion, Brian hoarsely growled, “I wouldn’t advise it, my own.” Brian glanced at his watch again. “As it is, you have now wasted three minutes of that hour. I would recommend you use the rest of that time more judiciously.”

 

Without another word Brian exited the playroom, his head shaking as he realized his torment would indeed equal that of his submissive on this day.

 

TBC

 

_**A/N: Shorter than usual, but I wanted to get this updated. I hope you are still hanging in there with me, and enjoying this story. As always, thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you! :)** _


	24. Revelations and Realizations

Brian leaned against the door of his playroom, his jaw tensing as he continued to wait. The little fucker was actually late, and after being warned of such an unwise action. He looked at his watch again. Justin was now ten minutes late. This was unacceptable, and there  _would_  be consequences. He was beginning to wonder if the boy enjoyed punishment. Why else would Justin continue acting in such a manner? That was certainly a question that demanded an answer. He was certain to have that before the day ended.  
  
  
Hearing movement slowly ascending the staircase, Brian arched a brow at the unhurried movement of his submissive, displeasure more than evident in his stern, unwavering gaze. His boy had better have a good answer for not only his lateness, but his snail-like approach as well. All in all, this was not starting out well for his young blond sub.  
  
  
Justin cast a teasing smile in Brian’s direction as he reached the top of the staircase, and fell directly into the glowering expression he knew would be awaiting him. “Sorry, Brian. I know I had teased about being late, but I really didn’t mean to be. Everything just took longer than I expected.”  
  
  
“Explain  _everything_ \---” Brian demanded, his tone already filling with censure.  
  
  
A nervous laugh followed. “Well, the shower was quick enough… but the buffet you laid out was just so plentiful and delicious; I enjoyed it for longer than I realized. Then my phone calls weren’t as short as they should have been.”  
  
  
Brian waited for Justin to fully approach, before reaching out to run his fingers along the blond’s still dampened hair. He didn’t understand his appeal for Justin’s hair. Typically, he didn’t even go for blonds. Dark hair, and darker complexions had always been his preference. Justin went against both of those tastes… and still he had never craved a man with the intensity as he did Justin. There was no reasoning for it… at least, none that he could define at the moment. Brian nodded slightly before saying, “I’m glad you enjoyed your breakfast. Your healthy appetite is very pleasing to me.”  
  
  
Slightly timid, Justin looked down, fully aware of why he was at the door of Brian’s playroom, and what was to follow. “So, uhmmm I’ve kept you waiting, and I am sorry for that. I - I guess we should get started.”  
  
  
“Indeed we should… but first, I’ll take a kiss before we cross the threshold. Once we step into that room, your punishment begins.” Brian couldn’t help reminding himself -  _his_  punishment as well. Clasping his hand behind Justin’s neck, he pivoted him around until his blond’s back was firmly plastered against the playroom door. He was already so hard and hungry for him, he wasn’t certain how he would endure Justin’s day of sweet torture.  
  
  
Justin’s breath stuck in his throat as he felt the throbbing cock that pressed into his own, when his eyes lifted uneven gusts of breath escaping as he fell into the almost savage lust in Brian’s eyes. In full recognition of how much Brian wanted him - here and now - Justin smiled. He wouldn’t be the only one in agony today. “Kiss me then, Sir. Please ---”  
  
  
Brian growled. Nothing excited him more than his submissive addressing him in the proper manner. It just made him desire to push him to his knees, take his luscious mouth like he owned it… which he reminded himself he did, then spin him around and fuck him like there would be no tomorrow. Fuck. This day would be hell until he could do all of that. And what now made matters even worse was the knowledge that Justin knew how much he wanted him. Not giving his tempestuous blond any more time to plot even further ways to tease and tempt him, Brian smothered Justin’s lips beneath his own, his tongue immediately demanding and gaining entry.  
  
  
 _Sweet. Fucking. Hell_. Brian couldn’t get enough of the warm, wet mouth. It was torturing him to continue with Justin’s punishment. He was the Master… and yet, he exhibited very little control. On all counts, he was obsessed with his blond submissive. At this moment, he couldn’t foresee that variable changing. It was a reality he needed to accept… and even more than that, it was a reality he needed to keep to himself. Justin had already read him so well; however, he didn’t need to know just how deeply he craved him. He was the ultimate dominant. At the very least, he must be perceived as the one in control… whether that always remained true - or not.  
  
  
Growling into the hot, wet tunnel, Brian’s hands clasped tightly around Justin’s hips, determined to make his boy feel every hard inch of him before his punishment began. It would be torture for them both… right now, him especially. There was nothing he wanted more, than to fuck Justin senseless… and repetitively. There wasn’t a doubt he would do that later. He just hoped later wasn’t too far away. Brian bit at Justin’s lower lip, his tongue slowly sliding along the surface to soothe the sting… determined that his submissive feel him in every way possible. “Do you feel my desire for you, Justin?”  
  
  
“Y-yes…” Justin whimpered, more than anything wanting Brian inside of him right now, yet knowing that probably wasn’t going to happen. “I want you so much---”  
  
  
Brian’s eyes darkened. “I know you do. However, for now, there is a lesson to be learned. Once that is done… I will be fucking you - over and over again.”  
  
  
Justin groaned. He didn’t think he could stand the torment; although, he knew he had very little choice. “What do you want me to do, Sir?” Justin asked, knowing until they finished this part, they couldn’t move onto the more pleasurable part. That was a place he desperately wanted to reach.  
  
  
A muscle jerked in Brian’s cheek, as the Dominant in him absorbed the surrender in Justin’s voice, as well as in his body language. A part of him wanted to praise him for that, and tell him his lesson had been learnt… but he couldn’t allow it to be that easy. Should he do that, the true lesson wouldn’t be learned, and that was something that had to be done. Slightly backing away from the temptation of throwing everything to the wind and just taking what he wanted most, Brian opened the door to the playroom, his arm outstretched as he motioned Justin inside. “I wish for you to approach the platform. You will strip completely, and present yourself to me.” Brian watched as Justin attentively listened to his every word. “I believe you know what that means.”  
  
  
Nodding his head, Justin agreed, “Yes, Sir. I know exactly what that means… and what you expect of me.”  
  
  
“Good boy…” Brian purred. “We are off to a wonderful start.”  
  
  
Justin moved forward, his head down, his eyes focused on the slightly elevated platform. He would have never of imagined it being so, but, it was a place of complete serenity. It was in this place where he surrendered all of himself to his Dominant’s will. Not a doubt in his mind or his heart of the absolute trust he placed in the man that controlled him. As he stripped, and kneeled on the platform, his hands and body in the position that Brian desired, Justin felt in a place of absolute peace… a place of rightness. Whatever happened next, he was not only accepting of it, he embraced the experience knowing that what his Dominant demanded of him was what was necessary. He wasn’t certain if he would always agree with Brian’s choices for him, most likely he would not; but, the fact remained - he would always try to be his most obedient to Brian’s wishes. That was the life he had accepted… and one that already filled him with peace and joy.  
  
  
“You are so beautiful…” Brian whispered raggedly. “I have never encountered a man - submissive or not, that was so captivating to me.”  
  
  
Justin’s heart leapt at the impassioned words, although remaining still and silent. He was aware of the rules when in this most submissive of positions, and the placement of it. Speaking was unacceptable until Brian instructed him to do so. This wasn’t a place where he intended to break any preconceived rules. Each session they shared only solidified his total commitment to this life changing choice. He had the feeling that would only intensify over time.  
  
  
Brian circled his kneeling and naked submissive, a fingertip reaching out to lightly stroke along the pale, unblemished skin. He chose his words carefully, mindful of how he wanted to keep some of his thoughts and feelings to himself… but most of all, wanting Justin to understand how different he was to him, and how much he wanted him. “You are the perfect submissive I never thought to find. Although, there is a fire of rebellion in you at times as well. With my immense need to capture and control, it becomes a very heady combination. I don’t want to break you, my own, merely bend you in the proper way. In doing so, you will be the perfect submissive. A man fashioned for my pleasure. I know that’s what you want too.”  
  
  
Uncertain if he was supposed to answer, Justin remained silent, certain that he would be told if he was to verbalize a response. Maintaining his position, as well as keeping his breathing even, and not labored, was enough of a task with Brian’s voice seducing him at the same time he disciplined and dominated him. He was totally enraptured in a place he didn’t fully understand. All he knew was the feeling of being exactly where he should be - a place of absolute belonging.  
  
  
“You please me so much, Justin. It is my belief you will continue doing so.” Brian took a step back, his eyes hungry as he admired the beautiful and still pose. Justin was perfect for him in every way. He would never let him go. “You will approach the bed and lay on your back, your arms extended upwards, in complete surrender to me and the restraints that will be placed upon you.”  
  
  
Standing to his feet, Justin paused only long enough to answer, “Yes Sir.” He took the steps that separated the platform from the bed, in his nervousness and anticipation finding the steps to seem far more than what they actually were. He followed Brian’s directive once he reached the bed, his eyes looking straight ahead, his tongue sliding along his suddenly dry lips as Brian came fully into sight. He belonged to the most innately sexual man he had ever known. Beautiful, strong, compelling. He wanted to be with him more than anything. It was a strange time to make any sort of realization, but that was exactly what was now happening. Being with Brian in whatever capacity that entailed was all that mattered. Justin smiled at the irony of realizing that in the face of his punishment.  
  
  
Brian watched Justin curiously. “Something amuses you?”  
  
  
Justin smiled, understanding he was expected to answer. “Not really amused, Sir. I just had a moment of irony.”  
  
  
Arching a brow; a sign of impatience mixing with confusion, Brian repeated, “Irony?”  
  
  
“Yes. Thus far I have struggled with some of the changes our arrangement has brought to my life; at times even questioning if this was even right for me.” Justin’s smile deepened even more when he read the unease in Brian’s eyes. “For some reason that all changed today. When we came back into this room, and I went to kneel, everything just clicked. It was like a light that had been dimmed for an enormous amount of time suddenly became shining and bright. I feel a sense of rightness I never thought was possible. In fact, I feel contentment.”  
  
  
Brian sat down on the side of the bed, understanding and pleasure causing the hazel eyes to sparkle. He reached for Justin’s hand, squeezing it tightly within his own. “That is how it should be, Justin… when you move into a relationship as a true submissive with the man you trust, respect and desire. Each of those variables must be present in order for it to work. I can’t tell you how much your admission pleases me.”  
  
  
“I’m glad it does…” Justin almost shyly admitted. “I just wish it hadn’t taken me so long to figure out.”  
  
  
Shaking his head, Brian was quick to disagree. “No, the timing has to be right. Some things work well rushed… this is not one of those things.” Brian looked deeply into Justin’s eyes, his own darkening in intensity. “The trust you give me is a gift. I promise that I won’t ever misuse it.”  
  
  
“I know you won’t.” Justin bit his lip uncertainly, his eyes looking up to watch Brian hungrily watching the gesture. “I just hope you can be patient with me. I know I will make more mistakes… but I really want this.”  
  
  
“One of my responsibilities as your Dominant is to exercise patience. I take each responsibility very seriously, Justin. I can assure you of one thing. No matter what mistake you make, whether it be today or long into the future, one fact remains - you belong to me. I will mold you into the best submissive any man has ever had.”  
  
  
Justin only had one more question. “And when I have evolved into your perfect submissive. What happens then?”  
  
  
Brian moved in closer, his head lowering to claim the slightly tremulous lips beneath his own. Slowly, he caressed Justin’s soft lips with his own, unhurried and intent only on the unique intimacy acquired from the submission of the only man he truly desired. Leaning his forehead tightly against Justin’s, he inhaled his heady ambrosiac scent, before pulling himself free and vowing, “No matter when that day comes, one thing will always hold true - I will never let you go. If the day comes that you no longer want this life with me, as stated in your contract, I would grant your release.” Not verbalizing his most inner thoughts, Brian couldn’t help wondering if he could so easily give Justin his release. His desire and need for his young submissive was blinding in its intensity. Could he really let him go? He hoped he never had to find out.  
  
  
“I can’t see myself ever asking that. This is what I want… what I need. More than that - _you_  are who I want.” Justin suddenly remembered the true reason they were in the playroom today, and how his admission had delayed the progression of his punishment. “I guess it’s time for my discipline.”  
  
  
Standing to his feet, Brian smiled. It held every sensual promise in a single look that he had ever rendered on another man. It was primal, possessive and predatory. Deliberate in his unhurried movements, Brian began to remove his clothes, his eyes hungrily moving over Justin’s naked body. “No punishment, Justin. After how we have just progressed, I am placing a stern warning instead. Should such an incident occur again, there will be a punishment… most likely one much more severe than this one was to be. Do you understand that?”  
  
  
Nodding his head emphatically, Justin answered, “Yes, I understand, Sir. Despite how I felt about the events that brought on my visit to your office, how I handled things upon my arrival was inappropriate. That is one mistake I don’t intend on making again…”  
  
  
“That’s my boy…” Brian cooed approvingly. Slowly, Brian sauntered over to the chest of drawers that contained various handcuffs, and tools of ultimate erotica. He chuckled when Justin’s eyes widened as he pulled out velvet covered cuffs. Clicking his tongue, Brian teasingly admonished him, “I may have cancelled your punishment; however, we are still in my playroom. I will fuck you my way.”  
  
  
Justin swallowed, a helpless moan escaping. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Sir.”  
  
  
Brian secured Justin’s wrists to the headboard, his hand brushing his legs further apart. His eyes strayed to the array of dildos, quickly closing the drawer after selecting none. When Justin looked at him with question in his eyes, Brian crawled onto the bed, his legs spreading Justin’s even further apart. “No toys this time. Right now, I just need to feel my cock inside of you, taking what is mine.”  
  
  
Moments later, Brian was sheathed, with Justin prepared for what would be a rough and impassioned entry. Once he slid inside the hot opening that he believed to be created solely for him, Brian urgently demanded, “Tell me, my own. Who do you belong to?”  
  
  
“You, Sir.” Justin felt his body lifting to meet Brian’s suddenly savage thrusting, uncertain if he was supposed to be moving, only knowing he couldn’t resist doing so. “I belong to you---”  
  
  
Brian growled as he rammed into the man beneath him, his cock thickening and leaking as he heard the much desired words falling easily from Justin’s mouth. “Mine…” he fiercely uttered, his head thrown back as bliss overtook him. Eyes lifting as he watched the sweat dripping from Justin’s body, his arms secured to the bed, yet his body moving in a complete rhythm with his own, Brian hoarsely demanded, “Come now, Justin. Show me how much you want to please me---”  
  
  
Unaware of how Brian could maneuver his hands to his cuffed wrists without slowing his strokes inside of him, Justin found himself shouting out his release as his hands were freed. Knowing there could be consequences, but uncaring of that at the moment, one of his hands reached to clasp the back of Brian’s neck, his hips moving in conjunction with Brian’s, certain that nothing could ever surpass this moment. Slightly surprised Brian didn’t pull his hand free, Justin smiled tremulously at the dominant man that possessed him so completely. So much had progressed between them.  
  
  
Brian not only possessed his body… but now he owned his heart as well. The question remained… did Brian want that additional offering?  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
 _ **A/N: Thank you all for your patience in what has been a long delay. Those not connected to my LJ account might not be aware of the passing of my father-in-law a couple of weeks ago. Life has been chaotic and stressed to say the least. Slowly, life is starting to get back on track again. Thank you for reading and commenting. The feedback is more motivating than I can say, especially in such difficult times. *Hugss***_

 


	25. Friends and Enemies

“Damn… Jus. You look like you’ve been up all night!” Daphne exclaimed, as she watched him walking through the front door in the early morning hours.

 

Justin flopped down onto the couch, his eyes closing briefly, thankful that his roommate appeared to be rushing around preparing to leave for class… knowing that was all that would save him from a full inquisition. The journalist in her never went to sleep, not even with her best friend. “In a manner of speaking… yes.” Justin smirked at her through half-closed lids.

 

Walking from the kitchen with a bowl of cereal and orange juice in her hands, Daphne sat across from him, his words not sinking in until she placed her bowl and glass on the table, her nose scrunching up when his meaning belatedly hit her. “Ewww, that’s gross.”

 

“How’s that gross? You like guys…” Justin needlessly reminded her, laughing at her show of discomfort.

 

“Uhhh, duh… but I don’t think about you like that---”

 

Justin sent a mocking gaze her way. “Right, except that time you wanted me to rid you of your virginity…”

 

“Justin! You swore you’d never mention that again. I was a mess.” She grimaced as her mind went back to when she begged him, and almost convinced him, now thankful he had backed out at the last minute. “I’m so glad we didn’t. That could have fucked everything up.”

 

Shrugging, Justin teased her, “Who knows? You could have been the woman that made me go straight---”

 

Nearly choking on her juice, she glared at him, her eyes narrowing on him in knowing reprimand. “You aren’t fooling me, Justin Taylor. You brought this old shit up just to distract me. It won’t work. I’m a journalist. I always smell a story a mile away. Now, let’s hear it. What happened last night?”

 

“I don’t think you want to hear the finer details, Daph…” Justin hedged, in the back of his mind remembering he did have a non-disclosure contract with Brian, not that he imagined he would be in trouble if he confided in his best friend.

 

Daphne thought about that for a moment, her head tilting slightly sideways. All of a sudden she visibly shuddered, before answering, “Nah, perhaps not, Jus. I’m eating my cereal. I don’t want to be grossed out before school.”

 

“Uh huh, right.” Justin winked at her before closing his eyes again. “You don’t know what you’re missing---”

 

Eyes widening on the quickly passing time, Daphne began to more quickly devour her breakfast. She stood to her feet after a few quick gulps of juice, and mouthfuls of cereal, before running to the sink to rinse out her dishes. She came rushing back through, pausing only to sling her purse and attache over her shoulder. “Will you be home tonight?”

 

Justin shook his head. “No. Tonight is my final performance at Babylon.”

 

Halfway to the door, Daphne gasped and turned to face her roommate. “You’re still going through with that? Is Brian okay with it??”

 

“I guess he’ll have to be.” Justin shrugged, in the back of his mind seeing how this could still be a potential problem… especially since he’d neglected to remind Brian last night that the performance in question was looming so near. “It’s just one night, then it’s over. Brian will be happy with that.”

 

“I think you’re kidding yourself, Justin. This is Brian Kinney. I’ve studied him, and written an intensive piece on him. He is a primitive.” Daphne bit her lip thoughtfully, before adding, “If I were you, I’d call him today and remind him. Depending on how the night goes, this could end badly for you.”

 

“Nah. It will be fine. If he calls me, then I’ll tell him. I’ve been disrupting his work days enough.” Justin smiled at his best friend, more in the hopes of soothing her obvious worry. “Get to class. You graduate soon. Now isn’t the time to slack off.”

 

“Slack off…” Daphne groused. “As if I ever do that!” She continued to the door, mumbling under her breath the entire time about hard-headed men that never listen to reason, and how it wouldn't be her fault when it all backfired in his face.

 

Justin chuckled from the couch. “Love you too, Daph.”

 

With a slight groan, Justin hoisted himself from his comfortable position, knowing that he needed to bolt the door, before taking a shower, and hopefully a long day of sleep. Brian had taken him over and over last night. Each time had been more intense, with him achieving more orgasms than he could count now in the aftermath. Brian’s hunger had been merciless… and he loved his fierce Dominant like that. Now he needed rest. He couldn’t help thinking about Daphne’s advice, and how it could be advantageous for him to call Brian and let him know about his performance tonight. Stepping into the shower, he decided to take his chances. After their progress and intimacy last night, he didn’t want to upset Brian. It wasn’t a deception really. Brian knew this night was coming. Once it was finished, that part of his life would be over. He was certain that would be good enough for Brian. It simply had to be…

 

 

* * *

 

 

Brandon looked at his breakfast companion with more than a slight degree of suspicion. “I don’t get it, Novotny. What do you get out of this?”

 

Michael smiled engagingly at Brandon, purposely ignoring his mom staring at him accusingly from across the room. “Not a thing, Brandon. I’m just helping out the gay community, not to mention the economics of Babylon with this free and extensive publicity.”

 

“Is that so?” Brandon scoffed. “It couldn’t be the fact that your husband works for Brian Kinney, and it’s a known fact you don’t get along with the richest man in town??”

 

“Does it really matter, Brandon?” Michael asked. “I have come to you with posters to decorate the entire city. In addition, I have placed ads online directed to every horny gay male in the proximity detailing this is to be Justin’s final performance. Do you have any idea how packed Babylon will be tonight? You should be thanking me!”

 

Brandon was elated… at the same time, he was also apprehensive. “I am grateful, Michael… even though, I know you are doing this for your own nefarious reasons. Kinney will be livid. If he shows up, all hell could break loose---”

 

Of course, Brian will show up, Michael thought to himself. He had to know tonight was the night of Justin’s final show. A frown appeared on his face. What if Brian didn’t know? He was a very busy man, so it was entirely possible. He doubted it was something Justin would be foolish enough to bring up in casual conversation. A cold smile twisted his lips. He’d make certain that Brian was reminded. But not now. He didn’t want Brian to change Justin’s mind about appearing. Later he would make sure Brian became well aware of Justin’s performance and just how many men would be there drooling and seeking out the attention of his favorite new pet. “I don’t see that being a problem, Brandon. After all, Brian Kinney has a business reputation to uphold. He won’t cause a public scene. I guarantee it.”

 

“You had better be right, Novotny.” Brandon looked up when Debbie approached the table, smiling graciously at her, grimacing when he saw the look of distrust and dislike on her face. “Can I get the check, Debbie?” Realizing it was the least he could do, Brandon amended, “For both of us…”

 

Looking at the two of them suspiciously, Debbie pursed her lips, before pulling out her order pad, and quickly totaling their order. Her eyes were assessing on Michael as she handed Brandon the bill, not uttering a word when Brandon stood to his feet, handing her a twenty and briskly striding toward the door. Her head turned to watch him with a narrow eyed gaze, quickly whipping it back around to glare at her son. “What’s going on, Michael? And if you tell me nothing, I will smack you upside your head!”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Ma…” Michael replied belligerently. “I was just having breakfast with a friend.”

 

“Friend?” Debbie parroted in disbelief. She took the seat that Brandon just vacated, her eyes sharply on her son. “SInce when are you friends with Brandon??”

 

“What’s wrong with him?” He countered defensively.

 

Debbie shook her head in disapproval. “I don’t have all the answers, Michael… but I know one thing. You are up to no good here. I’m sure it’s all a coincidence that Brandon owns Babylon, and that Justin’s job there is a sore spot in Brian Kinney’s ass!”

 

Michael snorted. “Since when do I care about Brian Kinney?”

 

“If you have a brain in your head, you’ll start caring. Your husband works for the man… and from what I’ve read in the papers, you don’t want to piss that man off. If you are up to something that has anything to do with Justin Taylor, I’d suggest you get out of it right now!”

 

Standing to his feet, refusing to have this conversation, especially with his meddling mother, Michael spat out, “I’m not afraid of Brian. I never have been. If he can’t handle his little boy toys, that’s his problem… not mine.”

 

Debbie shook her head, watching what she equated to a train wreck rushing from her diner. She was filled with worry for her son, and there wasn’t a damn thing she could do about it. If Brian Kinney came after Michael, God help him. God help them all.

 

TBC


	26. Breaking Up is Hard to Do

**A/N** : This is majorly a plot progression chapter that will wrap up one part of this story. **Warning** : This chapter is **NOT** Michael friendly. There is no Justin in this chapter, but the next one should hopefully make up for that, as that will be Justin's last night performing at Babylon. I hope you enjoy it. As always, comments are greatly appreciated! :)

* * *

**Breaking Up is Hard to Do**

Brian glared contemptuously at the man that had just been announced, a man that didn't have an appointment… but one that had inserted himself into his very busy work day. He wasn't certain why he agreed to see this man that was nothing but a major annoyance to him. Knowing Michael as he did, he was certain he would make a scene until he had been heard. For a moment he had considered having security throw him out… but that would get Ben involved, and his hatred of Michael had already caused enough distress for his employee and best friend. He would briefly hear his current rant.

 

"Don't bother taking a seat, Novotny. You won't be here for long…" Brian snapped, his hand idly pushing away the stack of files on his desk.

 

"A pleasure to see you too, Brian…" Michael drawled insinuatingly, in the back of his mind wondering at the soundness of his decision to come here and drop this little bombshell in the hot-headed Mr. Kinney's lap. This could backfire with major consequences… should Brian take this before Ben. He had barely pacified Ben the last time he had meddled in Brian's personal life; he wasn't sure he would be forgiven a second transgression.

 

"Just get to the point without all the pointless chatter. I am a very busy man-" Brian snapped, uncertain of why he was allowing this little worm the opportunity to upset the last part of his work day.

 

Michael sneered. "You are just so sanctimonious it sickens me!"

 

Brian felt the rage tightening inside of him. "You come here… to my office, and you dare to call me sanctimonious!? What do you want, Michael? Speak quickly or I will have you tossed out on your worthless, pathetic ass!"

 

"God… how I wish I had never met you." Michael's voice was contemptuous, instantly he made the decision that he would be making Brian aware of his part in the publicity of Justin's final Babylon performance. At the moment he didn't give a damn what the consequences could be. All that mattered was making the all too superior Mr. Kinney take notice, and know who was bringing about his suffering. He threw the entertainment section of today's paper onto Brian's desk, his insides dancing with glee at what he knew would be devastating and abhorrent news to the possessive prick.

 

Brian opened the paper, a muscle jerking in his cheek as he read the caption, and his eyes took in the image of a younger Justin, so fucking hot and tempting, grinding against a pole, a smile and flirtatious expression on his face. Had he been there at the time, he wasn't certain he could have refrained from fucking him right where he stood. His mind immediately went to his playroom. Perhaps he needed to install a pole exactly like this one. Once he got rid of Michael, he just might make a phone call to do precisely that.

 

_**Former King of Babylon, Justin Taylor, to be giving his final performance tonight. Don't miss out on the chance to see this blond beauty up close and personal for the last time.** _

 

Michael snickered. "Although, I don't see his appeal, I am sure Babylon will be packed to capacity tonight. Every horny queer in the vicinity, and beyond vying to be the one to take Justin home on his last night. Poor Brian. I guess you'll have to share him tonight-"

 

Brian stood from behind his desk, his steps taking him around it in quick order. He smashed the newspaper in his hand, before pressing it savagely into Michael's chest. "Get the fuck out of my office… and take your trash with you!"

 

Eyes narrowing, Michael taunted him, "Awww, you didn't know, did you Mr. Dominant? Such a bad boy your submissive. Perhaps you should look for someone else to slake your depraved lusts on?"

 

His nostrils flaring as anger began to consume him, both towards this meddling coward, and his submissive as well, Brian spat out, "Are you offering your services?"

 

Shaking his head, Michael glared at the man that was far too close for his comfort. "Nah. I've done that before; I won't repeat the offer."

 

"Is that what this is all about, Michael? You are trying to get back at me because I rebuffed you. That's been fucking years now!" Brian exploded, unable to fathom how Ben tolerated this conniving asshole, and unsure of how he would refrain from striking him.

 

Shoving away, Michael snarled, "You rate yourself too highly… as always. I just wish my husband could see you for the corrupt, immoral man you are!"

 

"Ben has known me for longer than he's been settling with you. I guarantee you won't hold him forever. Ben might think he loves you… but that will die out once he sees just how twisted you really are." Brian spat out. "I will repeat this for the last time - get the fuck out of my office!"

 

"I'm going. But, I'll leave you with this. I didn't just bring you an article I found… I actually had the piece published. Not only is it in the newspaper, but it's in various online gay websites, and posters all over town." Michael didn't back down, not even when he saw the murderous rage in Brian's eyes. "Tonight every fag at Babylon will try to score with him. Won't it be funny if he lets it happen?"

 

Brian's lips twisted into an semi-evil smile. Those that knew him in the business world, understood this meant he was about to go into shark mode. "I tried to accept you for Ben's sake. I didn't destroy you because of him on so many occasions." Brian moved to his desk to summon Ben into his office with one push of a button. One way or another, this all ended today. "It's over now. Seeing you lose everything will amuse me."

 

Michael snorted. "You might be able to ruin my business… but Ben will never leave me. He loves me!"

 

"Yes Michael, I will give you that. Ben does love you; however, I know he is at the end of his patience with you. We'll see how he responds to your latest act of sabotage-"

 

"No! You can't tell him I did this, Brian. Please! You can't. It was just supposed to be between the two of u-us!" Michael rushed on nervously, his back tensing when he heard the office door opening and closing with an almost deafening click.

 

Ben rushed forward, his eyes only on his boss. "Brian? Is something wrong? You never use the alert button."

 

Brian gestured in Michael's direction, his eyes cold and unforgiving. "We need to resolve this once and for all. You need to make a choice. It is no longer negotiable."

 

"What have you done this time, Michael?" Ben demanded, in a tone of long-suffering exasperation.

 

"Why do you always assume everything is my fault? Your hero is fucking flawed… and you know that. Why can't it ever be his doing?" Michael exploded, his eyes shooting daggers of hate at Brian.

 

"The simple fact that you are standing here in Brian's office leads me to think this could be of your doing." Ben shook his head, before looking to Brian. "What's going on, Brian?"

 

"Show your husband the newspaper." Brian's gaze became even colder as Michael remained unresponsive. "Go on, Michael. You couldn't wait to share it with me…"

 

Ben looked to Michael for answers. "Well? What is Brian talking about?"

 

Seeing that Michael was unwilling to comply, Brian moved closer, snatching the newspaper that Michael held clutched to his chest. He handed it to Ben, his voice cutting when he explained, "The article isn't the worst of it, Ben. Your husband has been boasting that he planted the advertisement, along with posters, and online articles all on his own."

 

Paling significantly, Ben croaked, "M-Michael? Tell me it isn't true. T-that it's some kind of misunderstanding-"

 

"He can't tell you that… because it's not true…" Brian snapped.

 

"M-Michael?" Ben asked again, his eyes filled with the pain of betrayal, his heart clenching as he realized Michael cared far more about his vendetta against Brian than he did of preserving their marriage. "I told you the last time of the consequences should you continue to meddle in Brian's life. Did that mean nothing to you?"

 

"Of course it did. Ben. I love you." His eyes began to shine with unshed tears. "You have to know that!"

 

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose, at this moment, wanting to be done with this - once and for all. "Ben, I can't do this any longer. Your husband is a major annoyance and disruption in my life - both on a personal and professional level. You need to make a choice. Either you finish with him, or I regretfully cannot have you in my employ going forward."

 

Ben gasped, surprised that Brian would take it so far… but with current events in mind, realizing Brian had very little choice. He shook his head in disbelief at the smug expression on Michael's face. Clearly, he thought he had won and that no consequences would be the result.

 

Brian avoided looking at Michael knowing his all too cocky attitude would make him think he had won. Perhaps he had… but he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of openly addressing it. "Take whatever time you need, Ben. I don't want this to be a hasty decision for you."

 

Tears slid down his cheeks as he looked from Brian's compassionate gaze on him, then to his confident husband. "I don't need time, Brian. I can give you an answer now." Ben kept his eyes on his husband as he spoke the shocking words. "You assume too much, Michael. I have warned you repeatedly about the consequences of these actions. I cannot spend my life with a man that is so obsessed with inflicting pain on others… especially someone that I care deeply for. You may stay in the guest room for now… but I suggest you make arrangements for another place, as soon as possible."

 

"I don't fucking believe this! You are tossing your husband aside and agreeing to this sick freak's demands! What the fuck is wrong with you, Ben?" Michael squealed in a high-pitched voice, uncaring if the walls were soundproof or not.

 

"Michael, you need professional help. I suggest you go find it." His eyes briefly met Brian's, amazed at the look of pity he could see in his friend's eyes. He felt fortunate that Brian was giving him another chance. Michael's abuse and interference in his life was truly unforgivable. "Now, please leave. You have done enough damage here…"

 

Looking incredulously at his husband, Michael viciously spat out, "I'm leaving. Good riddance to both of you." His eyes were filled with ice when he looked at Brian. "Enjoy your victory here. Tonight your boy toy could just be leaving on another man's arms. I think I'll make sure to be there to see it-"

 

Brian didn't respond to Michael's bitter farewell, his eyes filled with concern as he watched Ben slump down into the chair across from his desk. He took the chair next to him, his hand reaching out to brush his shoulder. "Ben… I'm sorry it came to this. I just didn't have any other alternative."

 

Ben shook his head. "I don't blame you, Brian. You're right. You had no choice. Michael made this decision easy for me. It's what I should have done the last time… but I listened to his pleas and promises to reform. I just don't get why he hates you so much…"

 

"Perhaps I can elaborate on that… now that it is over between the two of you." Brian smashed his lips together, rolling them slightly, uncertain if he wanted to tell Ben anything that would hurt him more, but feeling this was the time for full disclosure. Ben deserved to know everything. "On the eve of your wedding, Michael offered himself to me. I rebuffed his offer. His malicious behavior started immediately afterwards, perhaps stemming from his own embarrassment."

 

Ben gasped. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

 

"You are my employee, but you are also my best friend. It was wrong to keep it from you… but I didn't want to hurt you. It only came up the one time, so I convinced myself it was over and forgotten. Now, I'm not so certain of that-"

 

"Fuck, Brian. He duped me from day one. I feel like such a fool." He looked at Brian, thankful for the understanding and compassion in his eyes. "I will never forgive him… but I don't want him destroyed, either. I know how you can be, Brian. Please don't destroy his business as well. It's a small one, and wouldn't take much to savage. I know you don't owe him any consideration… but I'm asking for me. Leave him that much."

 

Brian sighed, his eyes rolling back in his head. Ruining that small comic book store would be so easy to do. "Fine, Ben. For you I will back off on his total destruction."

 

"Thank you, Brian." He smiled weakly, trying to take his mind off of his own broken heart, and on what was undoubtedly troubling Brian. "So, I guess Babylon is on the venue for tonight…"

 

"Oh yes, Ben. Babylon is going to feel the presence of Brian Kinney tonight… but not as much as my foolish little sub will. This will be a night Justin will never forget…"

 

TBC

 

**_A/N: I wonder how many I scared with the chapter title. Hoping you forgive me for that! *Grins*_ **


	27. Just Another Night at Babylon... Or More?

**A/N** : This is comprised of Part One of Justin's last night at Babylon. The next chapter will pick up exactly where this one leaves off. I hope you enjoy this part. Thank you for reading. As always, comments are much appreciated! :)

* * *

  
"Thank you, Scott for bringing this to me after business hours..." Brian's eyes moved across the legal document, analytically scanning it for any missing signatures that could have been initially missed. A smile slowly twisted his lips as he viewed the final signature, more pleased with this acquisition than any other in a long time.

  
  
  
"Not a problem, Sir. It's always a pleasure doing business with you." He cleared his throat nervously, as always in awe of this overwhelming man, never knowing quite what to do or say in his presence. Everything always seemed to come out as inadequate. "I had the impression you needed this to happen tonight."

  
  
  
Brian flipped through the pages of the document, double checking that every detail was in order, only lifting his eyes to pierce the nervous banker. "Correct. I had to have this tonight---"

  
  
  
"Well then... I'm glad I could be of such assistance, Mr. Kinney." He smiled at the bank's wealthiest client, his eyes hopeful when he asked, "Is everything in order, Sir?"

  
  
  
A self-satisfied smile crossed Brian's lips. "And then some, Scott." He laid his pen down, gratified to see nothing needed adjusted, his head lifting to scrutinize the uncomfortable man.

  
  
  
"I trust this completes our business, Mr. Kinney?" the banker asked nervously.

  
  
  
"I believe so..." Brian's voice lowered to one of a resonating purr. "I will advise the property owner myself."

  
  
  
Standing to his feet, more than ready to leave the presence of this overwhelming man, he cleared his throat awkwardly, before offering, "You don't need to go to such trouble, Mr. Kinney. A letter will be delivered to the business owner by certified mail..."

  
  
  
"That's fine..." Brian snapped, not accustomed to having his decisions challenged. "I don't care about his certified mail. I want him to know tonight... and that is exactly how it's going to be." Brian affixed a hard stare on the nervous banker. "Do you have a problem with that... Scott?"

  
  
  
Swallowing anxiously, in an almost convulsive fashion, Scott stammered, "Uhhh, n-not at all, Sir. I-I guess I'll be going... if there's nothing else."

  
  
  
"Goodbye, Scott..." Brian spoke, his tone openly dismissive. He didn't even watch as the banker scurried from his office, his eyes intent on the legal documents that now belonged to him. This was going to be a good night... in so many ways. As he glanced at his Rolex, and noticed how long after hours he had remained, he felt exhilarated and ready for tonight's festivities.

  
  
  
He couldn't wait to get started.

 

* * *

  
  
Justin finished his first set, slightly grimacing at all the hands that reached for him before he slipped from the stage. He couldn't believe how crowded Babylon was tonight. Even for a Friday night, it was an oddity to be this full. He took a seat at the small vanity table in the dressing room that was actually an extension of Brandon's office, his eyebrows uplifting when Brandon stepped inside after two short knocks that his boss didn't wait to have answered.

  
  
  
He watched as Brandon swaggered closer, his lips curved in a self-satisfied smile. "You look like the cat that ate the canary..." Justin observed blandly.

  
  
  
His eyes slid from Justin's mouth to his throat, as his hot blond dancer took a long swallow from his bottle of water, the muscles of his throat moving as Justin devoured the cold liquid. His eyes darkened as they always did when in the presence of his most enticing employee, desire coiling in the pit of his stomach "In a manner of speaking - yes..." Brandon told him, his voice becoming far heavier than he would have liked. His infatuation for Justin was going nowhere. He was realistic enough to know that. After tonight, Justin would be gone. Thanks to Brian Kinney, there wasn't a damned thing he could do about that.

  
  
  
"That means what exactly?" Justin prodded, turning to fully face his soon to be ex-boss.

  
  
  
"The club is making a ridiculous amount of money tonight." Brandon continued to eye Justin appreciatively. "And... it's all because of you."

  
  
  
Justin snorted. "I'm glad I could make my last night at Babylon so profitable for you---"

  
  
  
Brandon moved closer, his hand reaching up to stroke the side of Justin's face, his eyes glittering when Justin flinched away in response. "It's such a shame you don't have the balls to stand up to Kinney."

  
  
  
Standing to his feet, more than ready to get his final set both started and finished, Justin curtly reprimanded, "Touch me again, Brandon... and  _you_  will be the one dealing with him."

  
  
  
Neither of them heard the door gently opening, nor the man that stood glowering from the doorway, eyes sharply watching Justin's tense body language... and Brandon's too close and aggressive stance.

  
  
  
"Perhaps that's what you need, Justin. To be touched by someone else... a man that can release every inhibition..."

  
  
  
"I already have that, Brandon. Now... back off now if you want me to finish the night---"

  
  
  
"I would advise you to listen to Justin..." Brian hissed between his teeth... his eyes alive with rage and jealousy at the sight of Brandon so close to Justin... certain if he hadn't interrupted, the conniving club owner would have had his hands crawling all over what belonged to him. His eyes remained fastened on Brandon, his mind fully recognizing he had been about to seek him out for a purpose. He couldn't look at Justin right now. Doing so would compel him to pull his boy from this room, leading him to disciplining him... culminating in a fucking session the younger man would never forget.

  
  
  
Justin cleared his throat nervously. He was in trouble, and he knew it. Pacifying this raging beast wasn't likely. For now, the best he could do was quickly get through his final set, and face the consequences. "Uhhh, I need to get on stage, Brian. I - I guess I'll see you after?"

  
  
  
"You can count on that..." Brian bit out, his eyes turning to rest on Justin, hungrily devouring every exposed inch. "I will be waiting for you to finish."

  
  
  
Nodding, Justin hurriedly rushed to the door, eyes darting nervously between the two opposing men. He was going to ask Brian if he was coming along to watch, when he noticed Brian's attention only on Brandon, the coldness in his eyes causing them to sparkle. "Uhhh, I'll just see you in a bit then---"

  
  
Brian didn't acknowledge Justin's statement. It was unnecessary. Both of them knew they would have some sort of scene when Justin's obligation was complete. He was still deciding on how that scene would be carried out. "Tell me, Brandon, how many times does Justin need to rebuff you before you finally get the point?"

  
  
  
"And what point is that, Mr. Kinney?" Brandon replied in boredom. "That you have some sort of noose around his neck... or is it his dick?"

  
  
  
A slow smile materialized, Brian taking a few steps closer to a man that was heavily indebted to him... but one that didn't know that yet. "I would chose my words, as well as my battles more strategically, Brandon. This is a war you don't want to start."

  
  
  
Brandon held up his hands in mock supplication. "No war, Mr. Kinney. It's Justin's last night. You've won."

  
  
  
Brian inclined his head, his lips rolling together as he gave the impression of giving Brandon's words some thought. "You are right, Brandon. I have won... and in more ways than you can imagine."

  
  
  
"I don't have time to play games with you, Kinney. I have a club to run..." Brandon made to brush past the man that was the reason his best money maker was soon to be gone, his patience with his cryptic comments completely evaporated.

  
  
  
Smirking, Brian waited until Brandon was about to move through the doorway, before he almost idly called out, "Yes, you do. I wouldn't want to be the cause of your loan payment not being made on time... especially since I have such a vested interest."

  
  
  
Brandon tensed, his steps stilling at the arrogant man's words, a chill beginning to move up and down his spine. Turning to face him, Brandon told him, "My bank payment has nothing to do with you, Kinney."

  
  
  
Brian clicked his tongue, his hand reaching inside his jacket to pull out a folded document. He moved closer to Brandon, extending it with an uplifted brow. "Read it. I'm sure your copy will be delivered tomorrow morning. In fact, I'm almost positive of that---"

  
  
  
Swallowing with great difficulty, Brandon unfolded the pages, his eyes bulging out after a short amount of time. "Are you fucking kidding me? This can't be happening! You can't just buy out a loan from a reputable banking institution..."

  
  
  
"How utterly naive you are..." Brian drawled in amusement. "I can do anything I damn well please. This is the point where you stop trying to measure your dick up against mine, and accept that you are not only out-maneuvered, but out-classed as well."

  
  
  
Brandon shook his head, unable to fathom what was happening. "But... why? This can't be about Justin. This is his last night."

  
  
  
"Damn right it is!" Brian exploded. "No, this is about your secret little meeting, and plotting with a bottom dweller by the name of Michael Novotny---"

  
  
  
How the fuck did Kinney know about that? They had met one time... and the plotting he spoke of was all on Novotny's end. "What are you talking about??"

  
  
  
"Don't even attempt to fuck with me. More savvy men than you have tried... and failed miserably. You have no idea how many men look for information to bring to my attention. This was one of those instances." Brian took in a deep breath, wanting to wrap up this little chat quickly... knowing he needed to be around that stage when Justin finished his performance. If one man touched him, he would probably lose his fucking mind.

  
  
  
"What do you want?" Brandon asked, handing the documents back to his new lender, knowing he had no choice but to deal with this beautiful devil.

  
  
  
"Nothing much really. I expect you to make your payments on time... no exceptions." Brian's face was even colder as he viewed the distrust in Brandon's gaze. "And... I want Michael Novotny banned from this club. Whereas I can't enforce that once your payments are final, I can apply that pressure now; that is, if you want to retain ownership."

  
  
  
Brandon shrugged, the condition easier than he had ever expected. "I couldn't care less about Michael Novotny. I don't even like him. I will do as you ask. But, know this, Mr. Kinney, I had nothing to do with his little advertisement scheme. He came to me to share the news of his gift. I never asked, and I certainly didn't contribute to it. I do well to make my payment each month... I don't have money to waste on a dancer's final performance."

  
  
  
Brian looked at him closely for a long moment, before nodding his head in understanding. "I believe you, Brandon. This has Michael written all over it. However, it doesn't change one fact - I don't like you. Not one fucking bit. And, we both know, given the chance, you would use Justin for your own gain. My advice to you is simple - honor your contract, and the promise you made here tonight."

  
  
  
"I will, Mr. Kinney. Neither of them will be hard to follow---" Brandon hated being agreeable with this man he hated. What choice did he really have?"

  
  
  
Moving past him to be the first one through the doorway, Brian turned back to give Brandon a bland smile. "Oh, and one other thing. It's time you forgot about Justin. He's gone from here after tonight... and will only return if we come here as customers - together." Brian smiled as he decided on what Justin's punishment was going to be. "However... I don't think that's likely. After tonight, Justin might not want to return---"

 

* * *

  
  
Brian's eyes were eating Justin alive as he watched the final moments of his performance. Fuck. His boy was so fucking hot. He didn't need to look around to see all the men salivating over him... all hungry for just one chance with him. That wasn't ever going to happen. Not tonight. Not ever. Justin belonged to him. And tonight, all of Pittsburgh's most glorious fags would come to that realization as well.

  
  
  
He watched with hooded eyes as Justin finally approached him, his hunger not lessening as he waited for him to return with his clothes fully back on. Those clothes wouldn't be on him for long. "Are you finished?" Brian rasped, his eyes devouring the flushed face, the perfect raspberry lips, and that tight bubble butt encased in jeans that would soon be stripped and feeling the sting of his palm, before being pounded by his cock.

  
  
  
"Uh yeah, my bag is in the dressing room still." Justin turned to leave, his head swiveling to look back at Brian in surprise. "I can get it, and then we can go---"

  
  
  
Brian spun Justin around until his back was pressed against the bar, his arms swiftly bracketing him on each side. "You won't be going anywhere..." He didn't give his blond time to think, before effectively silencing any inane questions by sealing their lips together. He couldn't wait to taste the succulent lips that he believed to have been created exclusively for him. Brian was far from oblivious to the attention the ravaging kiss he gave to Justin instilled upon them. He wanted them to watch... this was all part of his disobedient sub's discipline. It would be a night to remember - for both of them.

  
  
  
Justin moaned into the heat and dominance of Brian's kiss. He couldn't think... all he could do was respond. He wrapped his arms around Brian's waist, uncaring at the moment of Brian's ‘no touching' rules, only knowing he had do whatever he needed to do to be closer to him... craving to touch this man in whatever way possible. "B-Brian..." Justin gasped. "Fuck. Please just take me h-home---"

  
  
  
Pulling his lips free, Brian affixed a stern, yet lust-filled gaze on his submissive. "I will be taking you home, Justin; although, not quite yet. First, there is the matter of your discipline. That will be taken care of - here  _and_  now."

  
  
  
"H-here? N-now?" Justin squawked... unable to grasp exactly what Brian had in mind.

  
  
  
"Oh yes... " Brian glanced down the length of the bar, quickly observing they had everyone's full attention. He knew where he was about to lead Justin, many would surely follow. Justin had feverishly aroused every man present tonight. He would do so even more now. "We're going to the backroom, my own. You wanted to secretly and without protection entertain these men... well, now you will entertain them in another way - protected and possessed by me---"

  
  
  
Justin's mouth fell open. "You're not serious... You don't want other men to even look at me... and yet, you want to fuck me in the backroom of Babylon. It makes no sense, Brian---"

  
  
  
"Are you arguing with me or my plans, Justin?" Brian asked, quirking a brow, never having a doubt his blond would be more than compliant.

  
  
  
Shaking his head, Justin realized he had been far too outspoken... and in the back of his mind, couldn't deny thinking the entire idea to be hot. He just wondered how far Brian was going to take it. "No, not arguing... just trying to understand."

  
  
  
"That should be simple, Justin. We are going into the backroom. You will take your punishment... and then I will fuck you. Why am I doing this? I think you know the answer to that." Brian moved in closer to his blond, his nostrils flaring as he breathed in the sweat of his submissive, mixed in with the intoxicating scent that was just pure Justin. "You are mine. By your acceptance you have acknowledged that. You came here tonight risking yourself without my protection. I can't have that. So... now we take your actions a step further. These men will know you belong to me, and in the process, I predict you will have the most intense orgasm of your life."

  
  
  
Brian smiled at Justin's dumbfounded, yet clearly aroused face. He held out his hand to him. "It's time for your discipline, Justin. And then your pleasure." His eyes moved over him from head to toe. "Not only your pleasure... but  _our_  pleasure."  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
 ** _A/N: Please don't hurt the writer! LOL. I decided to divide this part into two chapters. The next part should be just as long... and with a lot of action. Hang in there. :)_**

 


	28. The Heart of A Dominant

Justin nervously bit at his lower lip, his hand timidly stretching out to be swallowed up by Brian's. "Uhhhh, Brian... are you sure that's what you want?"

 

Brian's eyes flared as he watched those teeth gnashing into that bottom lip, knowing within moments it would be slightly fuller, his desire to mark and possess the man that belonged to him swelling within him. He wanted those lips wrapped around his cock, pleasuring him, taking him to a place of the hottest, most erotic bliss he'd ever known with a man. Brian's smile was feral as he looked at his clearly apprehensive blond... the hunger riding him now not being the best time for delayed negotiations. With his free hand, he reached up to cup the side of Justin's face, angling him to look deeply into his eyes. "Justin, you do trust me... don't you?"

 

A jerking nod followed. Justin found himself unable to look away, despite knowing all eyes near the bar was following their every move. And why wouldn't they be? The hottest man any of them would ever see was making a spectacle of himself displaying his intense desire for not for any of them... but for _him_. Justin thought back to when he had gone through the long list of limits before signing the contract... public displays revealing Brian's dominance had been taboo to him... but had he overreacted to that? There was something immensely hot about being the man Brian Kinney so devoutly desired. How many men in this crowded building would beg to be in his place? As he forced his eyes away from hungry hazel eyes, and glanced around, he answered his own question. Every damned one of them.

 

"Then what are we waiting for?" Brian demanded in a low, husky voice... the dominant warring with the man inside of him. On one side he wanted to punish his disobedient and foolish submissive... and the other side of him just wanted to fuck the living hell out of him. As much as he loathed the thought of revealing his beautiful blond's body to these horny men any more than Justin had already, a more primitive side of him wanted them all to see that Justin wasn't available to them - tonight or in the future. Justin belonged to him. The only way that would ever change was if Justin asked for his release. Fuck. How he hoped that never happened. As he watched the welcoming, almost shy smile beginning to curve Justin's lips... he realized he wouldn't have to worry about that tonight.

 

Justin allowed himself to be led away from the bar, and away from all the men that stood there gawking at them, not a doubt in his mind that even more would do the same in the backroom. He kept biting at his lip nervously, his eyes turning anxiously to Brian when he felt him squeezing his hand tightly...  a warning look in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

 

Before they reached the stairs that would fully descend them to the deepest part of the backroom, Brian pushed Justin up against the wall, aware of all the male bodies rushing past them to reach the depths of the backroom. A savage growl ripped from Brian's throat, before his lips smashed down on Justin's, his hand still clenched around Justin's, the other hand moving up and down his blond's back... his hunger for Justin winning the war he waged with the dominant that desired to first enact discipline, before any pleasure could be attained. That damned fucking lip biting got him every time. At this point he had to wonder - was the gesture as innocent as it appeared... or was the boy deliberately trying to incite his most primitive desires? The answer didn't really matter. The end result was still the same. Tonight's possession would be fierce and primitive. The beast that only this man could elicit would be fully released tonight. "Let's go..." Brian growled in a ragged voice, his tongue moving to slide down Justin's neck, finding himself unable to stop kissing and touching him for one single moment.

 

His head was arched back, his body as tightly pressed against the wall as possible, eyes only half opened as lust and voracious need intensified in him. Vaguely he glimpsed men moving past them, all in their desire to reach the backroom, pausing only long enough to take in the needy expression on both of their faces. "B-Brian. I'm sorry..." Justin whispered, knowing it was now or never in regards to verbalizing any form of lucid thoughts. Once Brian started his punishment and possession, every rational thought would be wiped from his mind.

 

Brian pulled his mouth away from his tasty treat, to huskily rasp, "You're sorry? And what exactly are you sorry about?"

 

Justin lowered his eyes before raising them again. "For not telling you about tonight. It wasn't on purpose, Brian." His eyes were earnest when they fell into the jealous, and territorial dominant's. He was far from oblivious to the glares Brian had been extending to every man that cast more than a brief glimpse in his direction. He could only imagine how much the actual performance had angered him. He had given his all in his final performance. The crowd had appreciated it... and he knew that Brian was astute enough not to have missed it. "Everything has been so frenzied between us these past few days. We both knew this night was coming, and in the back of my mind, I guess I thought you knew when it was. I - I just didn't think."

 

"Perhaps you didn't, Justin." Brian felt himself to be a fair dominant. In his anxiety over Justin's safety... not to mention his jealousy - something that he admitted to himself was largely contributing to his actions here tonight, he had to consider the extenuating circumstances. This final shift had never been a secret. And... it was for certain, he had monopolized most of Justin's time in recent days... the nights especially. As he looked around and noticed how a medium sized group of men stood together watching them, Brian began to wonder if he really wanted to do this. Justin's question from a short while ago might have been accurate. Was he sure this was what he wanted? And... what disturbed him even more - how would he feel about it afterwards?

 

Justin looked at Brian uncertainly, swallowing deeply as he made a decision... the only decision his heart would allow him to make. He smiled tremulously at the intense man that seemed to be having a war within himself. At this moment, he would do anything in his power to relieve Brian's mind. "Brian... I am fine with whatever you choose to do. I failed to live up to your expectations, and punishment is justified. I willingly accept however you wish to carry that out."

 

"You do realize that if we proceed here, this violates some of your original limitations? Does that mean you want to revise them?" Brian asked, his eyes sharp and assessing on his apparently welcoming submissive.

 

A slight shrug was Justin's initial answer. "It simply means that I trust you. When I initially made those selections I was unfamiliar with this lifestyle you wanted me to be a part of. Now I view them differently, and see them more as an expression of this unique bond we share. And... my submission to you, and all the things you want us to explore together is another sign of my feelings for you." Smiling as their watchers grumbled about seeing nothing but conversation, he watched them move towards the backroom, once again leaving them as alone as the packed confines would allow. His heart in his eyes, Justin looked into Brian's stormy and attentive ones. "I love you, Brian. I know this is a strange place to profess it... but sometimes things come to a head in the strangest of places. That being said, I am yours. If you wish to discipline and take me here in front of all of these men... I submit to your desires. It's all up to you---"

 

Brian shook his head, almost as if dazed. He was never at a loss for words, or an uncertainty of what to do. It wasn't who he was. However, he was now. Justin loved him. Truly loved him? Of course, he knew it to be common for a submissive to fall in love with their dominant... but he wasn't sure he ever thought it would happen with Justin. In the past, he would have run from such emotions... but his heart had leapt when he heard the words, Justin's impassioned tone telling him the words were genuine. Despite having this night all mapped out in his mind, everything had now changed. "Clever little fucker..." Brian whispered, a smile curving his lips as he surveyed the seriousness that remained on his blond's face.

 

"Clever?" Justin asked him, fearful that Brian doubted his sincerity. He had never meant anything more in his life. Brian needed to believe that. "Brian, I meant what I said - all of it. Please don't doubt me."

 

"I believe you, Justin." Unable to do anything else, Brian lowered his lips to Justin's, placing the most tender kiss upon them he had ever given another man. Gentle was not his way, nor would it ever be... but in this moment, he sensed it was what Justin needed. As Justin's dominant, that was just as important to him as meeting his own needs. Brian frowned into the kiss as he felt his chest unreasonably expanding. What was wrong with him? The feelings that were coursing through him were not typical. He couldn't define them. He just knew he felt so close to Justin right now... and more than anything, he just wanted to be alone with him. Brian pulled back, and moved them away from the wall, but not in the direction Justin was expecting. "Let's go home."

 

Justin's eyes widened, a beaming smile on his lips. "Does that mean I'm not being disciplined?"

 

Brian's steps immediately halted, a stern look on his face when he turned to face his expectant and hopeful submissive. "I wouldn't say that..."

 

A slight giggle escaped. Punishment at home... in the playroom; he could adapt to that. "We are going home, though. Really?"

 

"Yes, Justin. We are going home. I have so much I need to say to you, and I want it to be private, without the chance of interruptions." Brian urged them to keep walking toward the exit, at intervals kissing and nibbling along the side of Justin's neck. "When our talk, and your discipline is finished, I will take you to my playroom... and fuck you senselessly." As they passed through the exit doors, Brian looked at his lover and submissive with yearning and determination in his eyes. "When I am deep inside of you, taking you to the edge and back, I want to hear those three little words from you again... but with one more added. Do you think you're ready for that? Do you even know what it is?"

 

Justin moaned. Yes, he knew what it was... and he was more than ready to say it. "Is it Master?"

 

Brian growled just from hearing the word in Justin's soft, provocative tone. "Yes..." he hissed. "I want to hear that, Justin. I need to hear it---"

 

Turning to face him fully, Justin wrapped his arms around Brian's neck, his eyes luminous as he looked into beautiful hazel ones that had darkened even more. "I can say it now. I love you, Master. Not only do I love you... but I want to be everything that you need. Now and always."

 

"Fuck..." Brian moaned, at once gripped in the most painful arousal he had ever known. "Why did you have to say that now? I want to be inside you so fucking badly."

 

Seeing Brian's car approaching the exit, with Ethan stepping out to greet them, Justin quirked a brow. "Well, if you are in such a rush, you could always take me to the backroom and fuck me there."

 

A feral snarl followed, causing Brian's driver to pause in his own steps, and watch them both warily. "No. You are MINE. No other man will ever look at you like that again. Let's go. I think it's time to amend the rules of our contract... and move towards the future." Brian slid in next to Justin, clipping out an impatient command to his driver. "We're going home, Ethan."

 

As the car moved away from the exuberance of Babylon, Brian pulled Justin into his arms, his lips immediately crushing soft, pliant ones beneath his own. He was devouring his submissive in a single kiss, leaving no room for doubt as to his raging desire, and intent to claim his lover on an even deeper level. A new future would be forged tonight. One Brian had never thought to have for himself. Justin had changed that... and now, there would be no going back.

 

TBC

 

**_A/N: Those who hoped for a softer Dom!Brian, this is probably as soft as he will realistically get here. Not so soft really, just more open to the thoughts of love and forever. I hope you enjoyed this part. I think it's clear that this is gradually moving to the end of the story. I hate saying those words, as I will miss writing this one more than I can tell you... but it gets to that point with every story. Thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you! :)_ **


	29. Amending An Agreement

Brian pushed the button to lower the window in between Ethan in the front seat, and him and Justin in the back. For the past few minutes, his submissive had been all but clinging to his side, a muscle jerking in his cheek as he thought about how much this beautiful blond gift had changed his life. He never allowed a man to instigate touching him... and here he was allowing Justin to snuggle against him. Fuck! Snuggle! He couldn't wait to be alone with him... at this point, he doubted the newness would ever wear off.  
  
  
Glancing discreetly in the rearview mirror, thinking his boss was the luckiest of men, Ethan inquired, "May I help you, Sir?"  
  
  
"Yes you can, Ethan. Get us home as quickly as possible. I know I already told you that... but I want it understood---" Brian clipped out, his nostrils flaring as Justin's hand began to stroke along his leg, the hand getting too close to the zipper on his jeans. What the fuck was his tempestuous boy up to now? The drive would take no more than fifteen minutes. As Justin's hand moved over the growing bulge in his pants, he gritted his teeth, as he thought -  _‘It had better not be longer than that.'_  
  
  
Ethan smirked, certain that his employer was about to have a night to remember. Discreetly, he looked away as Mr. Kinney's head moved back against the seat, not a doubt in his mind what was about to transpire. He sighed to himself. Would he ever find someone like the beautiful Justin? He doubted it. But... he had learned his lesson. He would not interfere further. His job was easy and it paid very well. He couldn't risk that. He would need to seek his muse elsewhere. "Not a problem, Mr. Kinney. I will have you home safely... and in the quickest time possible."  
  
  
Curtly, Brian nodded, barely able to concentrate to push the button to close the window that divided them, his eyes stern yet hungry on the fingers that now tugged at his zipper. "Is this how we do things, Justin?" Brian demanded, unable to find the will to push his eager and too presumptive submissive away from his obvious goal. He hooked a finger under Justin's chin, his breath almost catching at the look of stark hunger in the beautiful blue eyes.  
  
  
Not speaking aloud, his gaze telling the fierce dominant all he should need to know, Justin silently mouthed the words, ‘ _May I?_ ' He didn't remove his fingers from the fastening on Brian's jeans, as his eyes begged his master for permission. Justin wasn't sure what had come over him. Perhaps it had been Brian's positive reaction to his avowal of love... or the events that preceded it. All he knew was that he was starving to be fed by his master's incredible and powerful cock. He couldn't wait until they returned to the penthouse. He craved that amazing fullness and taste now.  
  
  
Brian didn't answer. He simply slid his finger from underneath Justin's chin, to place a few strokes along the perfect full lips. His answer was more than given, though, when he moved his hand around to sift through Justin's hair, his hand beginning to tug his head downwards. A low growl slid past his lips when Justin freed his throbbing cock from his jeans, his eyes closing as he felt a determined tongue scorching a path along his engorged flesh. His eyes flickered open only long enough to gauge his surroundings, aware that this erotic little interlude needed to move along quickly.  
  
  
Justin was in heaven. He loved sucking Brian's cock. In fact, he loved every aspect of sex pertaining to Brian's cock. He always felt so filled... so taken. It was a feeling he loved more than anything. However, he was more than aware of their locale. He realized this was not the time for a prolonged savoring. When he felt Brian's hand more tightly clasping around the back of his neck, beginning to more fervently urge him along, he knew the dominant had much the same thought. Opening his mouth up, he moved to swallow Brian's cock, ready for all his passionate master wished to give him. Having been in this position many times by now, he knew exactly what that would entail. Justin wasted no time, fully engulfing Brian, his tongue working magic on his dominant's enthusiastic organ, as he gave himself completely over to his master's pleasure.  
  
  
"Ahhhh yes, so good, my boy. So fucking good..." Brian rasped, his fingers now kneading Justin's head, his hips rising to meet Justin's urgent motions, both of them knowing time was their only constraint. His head arching back against the seat, barely aware of the car beginning to turn into the penthouse parking garage, Brian became fully attentive to only Justin, and the amazing skill he so effortlessly displayed. Few men could make him come so quickly... but Justin was extraordinarily skilled for one so inexperienced. As Brian shot his release deep into Justin's mouth, his eyes opening to see his submissive swallowing down everything he had to give, his eyes glowed in his lust and total fascination with this young man that continued to change his life. Brian had the feeling that would only continue. Surprisingly, he found that he couldn't wait.

* * *

  
  
Nearly an hour later, Justin watched as the contractors left the penthouse, his eyes watching Brian anxiously as he closed and locked the door behind them. "I had no idea they worked so late. I thought we were going to be alone when we came up."  
  
  
Brian sat next to Justin on the sofa, nodding his own agreement. "Yes, I had forgotten they were still here. My fault entirely. Your studio is finished... but I had added a last minute addition to the playroom. They completed that as well."  
  
  
"My studio? I can't wait to see it!" Justin could barely contain his excitement. Frowning slightly, he worriedly observed, "An addition to your playroom? Do I want to ask?"  
  
  
Smiling in genuine amusement at his apprehensive and enthusiastic submissive, Brian responded, "I hope you can wait until morning to see your studio. I believe the morning sunlight will enhance it as well. Regarding the playroom... let's just say it was something I recently felt inspired to add."  
  
  
Justin wasn't going to ask about the addition. He figured when Brian wanted him to know... or more to the point, when he wanted to explore it with him - he would be the first to know. Grinning sheepishly, Justin admitted, "Yes it will. I'm just excited."  
  
  
"I'm glad, Justin. I want you to be comfortable here... and above all else - safe. The studio will give you the opportunity to work on your craft. There should be no limit on what you can accomplish - if you set your mind to it."  
  
  
Justin nodded. "Yes. It's what I've always wanted. My own space to create. I'm not even sure where to start."  
  
  
"You'll figure it out." Brian smiled at him warmly, unable to fully understand how his feelings constantly changed regarding this man. In the car he had been filled with an undeniable and relentless lust. Now, as they spoke of the future, Justin's in particular, he felt pride and even shared in Justin's excitement. What it all meant he didn't know. All that he did know was that this closeness he felt with Justin, he had never felt with another man just felt right. His life was changing and evolving. He didn't want to go back.  
  
  
"You seem deep in thought. Should I leave you alone?" Justin asked, sensing Brian had more going on in his mind that he could possibly fathom... and uncertain of how many questions he should ask.  
  
  
Brian reached for Justin's hand, an admonishing look in his eyes. "Certainly not. You should know better than that. I am just attempting to process my thoughts, in particular - my feelings, before attempting to express them to you."  
  
  
Justin swallowed with difficulty. He hoped these feelings were of a positive nature. With all that Brian had been doing for him, and how he had acted at Babylon, he was certain it had to be. However, he took nothing for granted. Especially not with Brian Kinney. That would probably be the biggest mistake he could ever make. "Okay. I guess you know how I feel. I was open enough about that at the club."  
  
  
"Yeah..." Brian roughly answered, his voice thick and deep with emotion. This was not a talk he had anticipated having with his young submissive - finding the right starting point was what he tried to do now. "Justin, you have changed my life... and in ways I never expected. From the very beginning I knew you to be the one. However, this has evolved into so much more."  
  
  
"I feel exactly the same, Brian. When we started, I guess I thought once the newness wore off, you would either want to see me less, or would simply seek to dissolve our agreement. I hoped that you wouldn't... but realistically I had to consider it." Justin was glad he felt so comfortable talking about this now, in his heart believing an end was the last thing Brian wanted. "I've been giving this a lot of thought, Brian. Knowing that you care about me deeply makes everything we share all the more perfect. I don't want to change a thing. Unless... that is what you want."  
  
  
Brian squeezed Justin's hand before releasing it. "I am relieved to hear that, Justin. I do want to make some adjustments to our arrangement, and basically I think we can do away with the contract. I think we can both agree on what we do or don't want to do in the future. I don't need the world to see you as my submissive; although, that will never change. That is who I am, and I don't know how to live any other way. In our home especially, I will always be your dominant. However, I will also be your attentive lover as well. The playroom rules will still exist. Outside of it, I will always be open to your ideas."  
  
  
"So, uhmmm down the road, you don't seek placing any sort of collar on me?" Justin asked, remembering that was something Brian had once seemed to want... and something he had struggled with; at least in wearing one in a public setting.  
  
  
"In so many words - no. I realize that wearing a collar that is identifiable to others is something you are uncomfortable with, and in a way is degrading to you. I don't view it that way, but I understand that you do. I don't want to do that to you. My feelings for you run too deep. Part of my pleasure is seeing that you are well adjusted, happy, and safe. However... I do want to place a symbol on you representing a commitment to me. In the morning, I would like to take you shopping, I have an idea in mind... one that no one would recognize for what it is other than the two of us."  
  
  
"An idea?" Justin asked, not having a clue where this could be heading.  
  
  
Brian nodded. "I would like to place a ring on your finger. And... not some sort of slave or bonding ring. Just a ring that for us symbolizes that you belong to me. It can be of any style. Although, I was thinking I would like it to be something that matches your beautiful blue eyes."  
  
  
"A ring..." Justin repeated. He wasn't sure why, but he liked that idea a lot. When he was in his studio and Brian was working, he could look down at it, run his finger across it, and not only feel Brian with him still, but in a way, see him as well. "I love the idea, Brian... I just feel that you've given me so much already. I hate accepting more."  
  
  
"You will get over that in time. I have this deep need to spoil you, Justin. It is the way for a Dominant with his submissive... but with you, it goes so much deeper. I enjoy making you happy. Seeing that smile that has the ability to light up a room, moves me in ways I can't begin to tell you."  
  
  
"Okay..." Justin smiled a beaming smile. "A ring it is."  
  
  
"Excellent..." Brian purred, his eyes falling to the luscious lips that had earlier brought him such immense pleasure. He lowered his own to brush softly over the beautiful blond's, for a moment just craving that sweet connection, knowing it wouldn't take long to evolve into a full blown lust and need. Slowly, Brian moved his lips over Justin's, his hands coming up to frame his face in his hands, holding him still and in place for a gentle, yet thorough exploration. After a few moments, he intensified the kiss, his tongue stroking along Justin's, in essence mapping out every single detail. Fuck. He wanted him. He always wanted him.  
  
  
Pulling back, Brian stood to his feet, his hand extending forward. "Now... how about we put to use my new addition to the playroom. I have a feeling we'll both enjoy it."  
  
  
Eyes filled with both love and trust, Justin immediately stood to his feet, and accepted Brian's hand. "I have no doubt of it. Lead on, Master. I will always follow..."  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
 ** _A/N: I feel we are reaching the point of the story where I need to start going through the wrap-up stage. What do you think, dear readers? One, two, or more chapters? Let me know what you think. I don't want this to become overly repetitive and just a sexual foray... so how much is actually enough? And... yes I know the words of Brian Kinney - 'There's no such thing as enough.' But... in this, of course, there has to be at some point. I'll be interested to hear your thoughts on that. :)  
  
Thanks so much for reading. In either event, I will be sad to say goodbye to this ‘verse. Also... yes, the next chapter will show us Brian's new ‘addition' to the playroom. Hopefully, that is something to look forward to. *Grins*_**

 


	30. Following His Heart

**A/N** : This is the  **FINAL CHAPTER**  in what has been such a long and emotional journey; I have truly enjoyed my time spent in this 'verse. I will miss them here. In previous chapters, I had asked my readers opinions on how long this story should go. In the end, I just sort of knew it was time. Thank you all that have followed along, and especially those that have supported me through your comments. Please continue to let me know what you think. That motivates me more than I can tell you. :)    

* * *

  
  
  
Justin gasped as he moved to the center of the playroom. As soon as he had entered, his eyes had focused on what now dominated the center of the room. He nearly jumped when he felt a hand swatting him across his ass, suddenly mindful that he was not following the rules of this room. The contract may be null and void... but the symbolism of this room apparently still was not.  
  
  
"Are you forgetting something, Justin?" Brian scolded, knowing Justin primarily did so in his excitement... but in regards to this room, intent on keeping things in order.  
  
  
Turning to face the man that was still his master... at least in the confines of this setting, Justin lowered his head, his voice contrite, when he spoke, "I'm sorry, Sir. I forgot for a moment."  
  
  
Brian's hand extended to Justin's delectable ass once again; however, this time not to punish. He softly ran his hand over Justin's ass, each ass cheek in turn, his fingertips straying to the crack that led to his own personal bliss. Fucking Justin was the sweetest of ambrosia. And when he heard ‘Sir' from his blond's perfectly shaped lips, Brian found himself completely undone. He wanted to be inside him now. For once, he would break with his customary ritual. There would be plenty of time for that in the days, nights, and months ahead.. Hell, who was he kidding? It would be years to come. Justin completely fascinated him. There would be no saying goodbye to this man. They were forever entwined.  
  
  
Halting his precious submissive as he began to move toward the platform, Brian shook his head in denial when Justin looked at him inquiringly. "Not this time, my own. I need you too fucking badly... and I am more interested in watching you make use of my new addition."  
  
  
Justin smiled sensually, his posture still submissive, yet his eyes hungry and playful. "Of course, Master. I am obedient to your every desire."  
  
  
"I want you so fucking much..." Brian growled, his eyes heating as they slid over his still clothed submissive. His eyes pulled to the pole he had installed in the center of the playroom, virtually identical to the one Justin had utilized at Babylon, his cock hardening as he realized Justin's little performance would now be for his eyes alone. "Will this make you miss Babylon less? Is it enough that you do your provocative little stripteases for me... and not every horny queer in town?"  
  
  
"More than enough..." Justin whispered almost hollowly, his voice aching in his own desire for the dominant. "I never enjoyed having those men look at me... most especially allowing them to touch me. I hated that. But you... well, that's not the same." Justin looked down, almost embarrassed to say his next words. "I feel so hot when you look at me. It's so different. Performing for you will make me hard."  
  
  
"You  _are_ hot..." Brian rasped. "Contract or not, you are mine. Say it, Justin. Tell me what we both know - even without that damned piece of paper."  
  
  
Justin felt his chest expanding, his breath becoming more shallow. It wasn't really the words that Brian spoke. They both knew them to be true. No. It was the totality of the moment. However, it was the eyes that had almost turned black that affected him the most. He could read so many emotions in them, although the stark need that was riding his dominant presently prevailed over the rest. His voice was rough, barely audible when he spoke, "I'm yours, Brian. Completely. No piece of paper can ever make that more so."  
  
  
Brian reached out and threaded his fingers through Justin's hair, yanking him closer to smash their lips together in a mind altering, devouring kiss. In this instant, he wanted Justin to know how fiercely he wanted him. After their numerous encounters, and the intensity of the very beginning of their relationship, Justin couldn't possibly have any doubts on that... but he would make certain of that tonight. Justin was his submissive, his heart and soul, in fact everything that completed him now. This was forever. Giving Justin's mouth the most thorough tongue fucking he had ever given any man, Brian growled as he pulled his lips free, barely able to enforce control upon himself. That alone was an indication of how much Justin meant to him.  
  
  
"I'm going over to the bed, but you won't be coming with me. At least, not quite yet. I will put on some music and I want to see the performance of a lifetime with your hot little body on that useful little pole. Everything you held back at the club, I want it displayed for me now. I know part of you was holding back. Despite how hot all those eyes made you feel, I also know you felt uncomfortable at times. You won't here now. And... can you tell me why that is, my own?"  
  
  
Justin swallowed, hoping he spoke the right answer. For at the moment, his mind was reduced to mush. "Because my dance here and now will please you, Sir... and because your desire for me makes me burn even more for you."  
  
  
"Good boy... " Brian rasped in approval. "You want to incite that passion in me. Just as much as I crave to see it in you." Brian licked his lips, barely able to wait for his private show... knowing once it was finished, he would take his boy with an unmerciful intensity. "Once the music is over, you will come to me. I want you on your knees on the bed, facing the wall. You will reach out and hold onto the rings suspended at the head. You will need that positioning for when I ram into you harder, deeper, and faster than I ever have before. Do you understand, Justin?"  
  
  
Justin moaned as he moved to the pole, barely able to breathe, more than anything wanting this erotic display to be over so they could get on with the ramming. Fuck, he wanted that----  
  
  
"Yes, Sir." Justin's mouth suddenly became dry as he watched Brian removing his clothing, laying them to the side in an almost idle fashion. Brian's moves were so deliberate, so in control. He didn't understand how he continued to master that control. He could see the lust that gripped the dominant, merely from his facial expressions... not to mention the engorged cock that was now displayed for his own hungry eyes to see. The mere fact that Brian continuously lived up to the image of what a dominant truly should be filled his heart with love, and an even more intense need to submit. Brian had him completely.  
  
  
Brian stripped the red coverlet, and silken sheets from the bed, knowing he wouldn't want to take the time for it once Justin's dance was finished, and he was on his way over to him. Not much would slow him from slamming into him. A bit of preparation... and the fucking would begin. He moved to the stereo system, careful not to rush. He didn't want any of this night to be hurried. No matter how much he wanted to touch and claim his submissive, he also wanted to exercise the control he prided himself on having, as well as savor each moment. He selected a disc from the extensive music library, a song without any words, but one with exotic chords. Music that was meant to seduce. At this point, Brian didn't feel he was seducing Justin. Every time together it was a mutual experience. They were each seduced by the other. "Have at it, Justin. The stage is all yours..."  
  
  
His hands grasping the pole tightly, Justin slowly spun his body around it, still fully clothed, his eyes totally on the man he danced for - the only one he would ever dance for again. He removed one hand just so he could begin undressing. Despite how much he loved to perform for Brian to the sultry music, he was more interested in the festivities that would happen in the luxurious playroom bed afterwards.  
  
  
When Justin released the pole with both hands, and began grinding against it, Brian had to remind himself that he retained control of this exercise, and not the lithe blond that seemed determined to tempt and torment him. He could see Justin's cock pushing out the too tight jeans, his eyes only straying from them when his boy peeled his shirt over his head, tossing it negligently to the side. Right now he was too turned on to care about Justin's unkempt behavior. He would allow him that in this instance. Brian bit his bottom lip as he watched Justin slide one hand down the ridiculously snug jeans, uncertain of how he even achieved it while snapped, the other hand back on the pole as he continued to hump the unmovable metal, his head arched back, eyes half shut - yet fully on him, in every look and gesture luring him in. He had wanted Justin fiercely many times before; however, he had never wanted him as much as he did right now.  
  
  
Smiling the most sensual smile he could manage, Justin moved to the next level... driving the man wild that never lost control, completely over the edge. He could see by Brian's dilated eyes, the sweat already on his brow, he was so close to commanding his presence in his bed. That's what he wanted most of all. He craved that possession. Removing his hand from his pants, Justin unsnapped his jeans, agonizingly slowly lowering the zipper, his eyes watching Brian's every response. Wiggling his hips as he thrust against the cold metal object, Justin raised his hand, slipping the fingers that just been in his pants into his mouth, sucking on them noisily, his sinuous gyrations causing his jeans to fall to the floor.  
  
  
Brian watched, totally fascinated, and aroused to a painful intensity. He was going to snap soon... and his cunning little blond was provoking it. Of that, he had no doubt. At this moment, he was thankful he had watched Justin's performance at Babylon. If he believed for one moment that Justin went this all out for all of those men - he would lose his fucking mind. This was for him. Everything about this man was his. As Justin's fingers pulled out with a pop that he could hear from his position on the bed, he watched with lust laden eyes as Justin kicked out of his tight briefs, nothing to conceal his full nakedness from him.  
  
  
Now, fully naked, Justin placed both hands on the pole, shimmying around it, lowering them as he danced in a lower position, bending himself in half as he displayed his bare ass to his lusty dominant's view. He wondered if that would send Brian over the edge. God, he hoped so. As it was, he was hard and leaking. He needed to feel Brian's hard strength taking him, in a sense owning his body as only Brian could.  
  
  
An almost animalistic growl crawled up from Brian's throat, his hand reaching down to stroke his cock, his other hand reaching for a condom and lube.  _It won't be long now, my own,_  he thought to himself. He was determined to stay in control, and not touch his boy until the last chord sounded. It was very close now. When the sultry music finished its last evocative strains, Brian clicked the stereo off with a click of the remote, his eyes devouring the pale beauty that remained too far away. He extended his hand, his voice guttural when he spoke, "Come to me, Justin."  
  
  
Justin was frozen, his eyes worshipping every bronzed inch of the beautiful man that he now accepted only wanted him. He couldn't take that part in. This was Brian Kinney, the CEO of Kinney Enterprises... in his mind the most intriguing and gorgeous man in the world. And... he wanted a permanent relationship with him. He was so fucking lucky. He didn't know who to thank for his fortitude; all he knew, was that he was thankful.  
  
  
"Difficult instructions, my own?" Brian asked, his voice roughened with the desire that now consumed him. "Don't make me come get you, Justin. I don't want to spank you now; I just want to fuck you."  
  
  
Justin moved toward him, knowing that was exactly what he wanted too. He grinned, before he nervously replied, "As much as I enjoy your hand on my ass, I'd rather have you inside of me---"  
  
  
Once Justin was on his knees, Brian's eyes crawled up the length of Justin's back, his voice terse when he bit out, "Grab the rings..." As soon as his obedient submissive complied, Brian's hand reached out to place a stinging slap across Justin's ass. When Justin squealed in surprise, and turned around to look at him questioningly, Brian sternly told him, "That's for going over and beyond in teasing me with your hot little ass. It's never wise to toy with your dominant... enticing him to lose control. Right now, my need for you is all that saves you from a fierce spanking..."  
  
  
Moaning, Justin decided Brian was deliberately turning him on with his words. He jumped when he felt lubed fingertips opening him up... right now uncaring if Brian took him without preparation. That burn would feel good... especially in the presence of Brian's cock mercilessly ramming him. "P-please... Sir. You don't have to do that. I - I'm ready---"  
  
  
"That's your next mistake..." Brian hissed, his fingers going in even deeper, quickly scissoring and thrusting, determined to see this part through... but to do so in the quickest manner possible. Satisfied that his blond was ready to be on the receiving end of a hard, thorough fucking, Brian removed his fingers, positioning himself over Justin, his cock lining up to take what was unequivocally his. Sliding his cock inside, fully seating himself to the hilt after two sharp lunges, Brian leaned forward to hiss into Justin's ear, "I am who decides when you are ready." His mouth fastened hungrily on Justin's neck as he began to thrust, ramming his cock in and out, hitting the blond's prostate on each pass.  
  
  
Justin gripped the rings so tightly his hands ached, in this moment, grateful this was destined to be a quick and frenzied fuck. He panted each time Brian pulled his cock almost all the way out, only to slam it even more fiercely back in, when he did, seeing stars in his eyes when Brian hit his own sweet spot. Fuck, it felt so good. He didn't want him to ever stop.  
  
  
Opening his lips on Justin's back, Brian bit and licked the skin, following with sucking the flesh into his mouth. There was nothing about this man that didn't appeal to him. He just wanted him over and over again... and in every possible way a man ever took another. They had only scratched the surface. Reaching underneath, Brian began to pull on Justin's cock, pleased that he was already leaking, yet fighting his release, not letting go until he allowed him. "Good boy..." he rasped. "You please me so fucking much."  
  
  
Justin gasped as Brian continued to pound him into the bed, his hand now wrapped around his cock. He whimpered, before admitting, "I d-don't think I can hold out much longer---"  
  
  
"You don't have to, Justin. Come for me now." Brian increased his strokes even more feverishly than he had been, determined they would come together, neither of them lagging behind. It didn't take long, two minds and bodies were in sync, both of them reaching for the same climatic explosion. Brian continued to rock into Justin, even after his intense release, his hand not slacking on Justin's dick until he felt the trembling in the blond cease. Regretfully, but knowing he needed to do so for his boy's comfort, he removed himself from Justin, gently urging him, "You can let go of the rings now."  
  
  
Not needing to be told twice, Justin released the rings, rolling onto his back, he flexed his hands, relieved when the slight numbness dissipated. He frowned when Brian reached for them, examining them with his own eyes, shock in his own that his dominant was exhibiting such concern for them. It wasn't something he had done before... and he had been in far more awkward positions than this had been.  
  
  
Brian swore, seeing the redness on his palms. "Do they hurt?" he demanded, his cheeks flushing when Justin didn't immediately answer, "Well?"  
  
  
"Uhhh no, I'm fine... really." Justin shook his head, confused as to why Brian was acting so protective. This wasn't that extreme of a scene. Why now? "Should I go to my room now?" Justin asked, knowing that was one of Brian's rules. He preferred to sleep alone. On several occasions, they had both been so worn out that it hadn't happened... but in the morning, he always knew Brian was uncomfortable with his long standing rule being broken.  
  
  
Sitting up on the bed, his back to his submissive, Brian issued a curt, "No." Sensing Justin pulling away from him on the bed, Brian knew he had to explain his abrupt actions... not quite certain how to go about it. He laughed harshly, running a hand through his hair. "Fuck..." he growled. He had already revealed so many of his feelings to Justin... now, his heart demanded he do more. How that this happened? At what moment had this beautiful, provocative, sensual man that was perfect for him in every way, stolen every last piece of his heart?  
  
  
Justin was silent as he watched what seemed like a man fighting inner demons, uncertain of what had suddenly happened. Had he done something so horribly wrong? He had teased Brian during his dance, but he had believed that Brian wanted to see his most sensual performance. Of course, he did enjoy teasing him, and seeing if he could push him over the edge. At times, he had felt Brian had been so close. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
  
Brian turned to face his submissive, a smile slowly curving his lips. He finally realized what he wanted... at least, what he desired with Justin. Now the question remained... did Justin want that too? "Nothing at all, Justin. Except... make your Master fall for his submissive."  
  
  
His eyes marginally widening, Justin stammered his reply, "F-fall for?"  
  
  
"It shouldn't be so surprising to you. After all, I did just amend the rules of our contract, essentially making it non-existent... to the exception of this room. I already told you I had developed deep feelings for you. It wasn't until our time in here that I started to understand what it all meant."  
  
  
"And what does it mean?" Justin asked, his hand reaching over to grab the red coverlet, finding laying here talking naked a bit odd under the circumstances.  
  
  
"It means, my admiration for you as your dominant has progressed into something I never thought to be something I would want for myself. It's transformed into love..." Brian looked deeply into Justin's eyes, hoping that the blond could not only see his feelings to be real, but feel them as well.  
  
  
Justin shook his head, unable to fathom it. This was more than he could have ever hoped for... and now he didn't know how to react. "I've already told you how I feel, Brian. So, uhhhh, what exactly does it mean for us?"  
  
  
"Quite simply, I think it means we take one day at a time... and see where it takes us. There will always be times when I desire to be the dominant to your submissive. That is who I am; I don't ever see that changing. However, when we are out in the world, and maybe even here at home, I also want a partner. I know that is quite the deviation from what you signed up for." Brian looked at Justin uncertainly, at once fearful that Justin didn't desire a more softer side of him, one that he still felt astounded that he wanted. Even more proof of how much Justin had changed his life. "My question is this... can you accept that?"  
  
  
"Can I?" Justin repeated breathlessly, his lips curving in the most beaming of smiles. "It's all I've ever wanted. I gave this a try because I innately knew I was submissive... but most of all, because I wanted to be with you, and figured it was the only way I could. I wanted to make you happy. That being said, I am content with the status quo... but if you desire a deeper relationship, well to me, that's only icing on the cake."  
  
  
Brian turned to his side, angling himself to look deeply into Justin's eyes, shaking his head as the blond's pure perfection continued to overwhelm him. He reached out and softly ran the back of his hand along the side of Justin's face. "You are unbelievable, Justin Taylor. The unthinkable has happened. I have been every bit as taken by my submissive as I have always sought to take you. I don't even want to go back. What we have now, whatever it is, is exactly what I want." Rolling his lips under, Brian told him, "Speaking of... I have a little surprise for you. Something we spoke of doing earlier, but me being the control freak that I am, already had it completed."  
  
  
Justin looked at Brian curiously, uncertain of what surprise he could be talking about now. As it was, he felt he had had a lifetime of surprises tonight - all of them good. He watched as Brian slipped into his pants, and over to the far corner of the room. Up on a ledge where he hung his various whips, floggers, and other devices, a small velvet box rested. Justin caught his breath. It was the ring they had spoken about. He knew it. "B-Brian?" Justin nervously murmured.  
  
  
Coming closer, Brian raised an admonishing brow. "You know, you are breaking the etiquette of this room... but that's mostly my fault. This discussion should have taken place in my room, or downstairs. I'll let that go this time."  
  
  
"That tells me nothing changes in regards to the playroom, then. I am always your submissive when we come in here." Justin didn't speak the words, but thought his elated expression spoke for him. He was happy about that. He would have never anticipated how much he loved being Brian's submissive. Being his partner would be amazing as well... but this was how they started, and in their encounters he released a part of himself that had been bottled up previously. He wouldn't want to totally give that up.  
  
  
"That is correct. In this room, I am still your Master... and you my submissive. At other times as well, but we will fall into that gradually. This room the rules are always known. Now... open up your gift. If you don't like it, don't hesitate to tell me - we can get something different in the morning. The sizing may be off as well; I will have that adjusted as needed." Brian sat down on the bed, extending the black velvet box to his submissive... the man that totally absorbed his heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin lifted the lid, a gasp immediately releasing in the quiet room. His eyes filled with tears as he looked at the beautiful setting. Blue topaz surrounded by diamonds, in what appeared to be rose gold. It was the most stunning piece of jewelry he had ever seen. "It's beautiful, Brian." He raised his eyes to meet Brian's tender expression, tears sliding down his cheeks. "I love it." Biting his lip, more to still the quiver than any other reason, Justin asked, "Will you put it on me... Sir?"  
  
  
"It would be my pleasure, my own." Brian reached into the box and removed the ring, holding it up in the light to admire it, knowing the full beauty of it would be when it was on Justin's finger. He slid it on, amazed that it did so effortlessly, neither too small or too big. It was a perfect fit. After staring for long moments at the ring that signified their commitment, Brian pulled Justin into his arms, kissing him with tenderness, passion, and a love that defied all reason. In a raw, aching voice, Brian told him, "Let's go to bed."  
  
  
Looking at Brian inquisitively, Justin asked, "You mean in your room?"  
  
  
Brian shook his head. "No, Justin. There are no more separate bedrooms. My bedroom is now ours."  
  
  
Justin felt like he glowed - inside and out. He loved Brian so much... The ring, and now the promise of a shared bedroom. Brian was truly committed. He had never been filled with more joy. His beloved Master had become his partner. He was truly blessed.  
  
  
The ring was a perfect fit; however, they were even more of one.  
  
  
THE END    

 


End file.
